


Miraculous Drabbles: Revenge of the Fifth

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 52,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my fifth (holy cats) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Nathaniel and Chat Noir

Nathaniel stared at his drawing tablet. Obviously he would draw again, but maybe not today. He pushed away from his desk and stood, stretching. He glanced at the muted television. There had only been one small blip about his mini reign of terror. He could be thankful for that, at least. Ivan had missed two weeks of school after his time as Stoneheart due to the media hounds.

It made sense, he supposed. Most of his akumatized state, he had been trying to woo Marinette and the whole of Paris most likely couldn’t care less. He shook his head. He’d been ridiculous. Of course she hadn’t wanted to go on a date with a purple guy in black and white spandex, even if he did have a magical pen. He still didn’t relish the thought of facing her at school tomorrow. Maybe he would stay out sick a couple of days. He would be excused. All his other previously akumatized classmates had been.

His mind drifted to Chloe. Would he have killed her? Perhaps. It had been an odd sensation, hosting an akuma. He was conscious and in control but somehow also not. Thinking that he could have murdered his classmate, bully or not, made him feel sick to his stomach. He wouldn’t have ever said he was capable of such an act, but...

He wondered if anyone else would be willing to talk about it. For the most part, everyone stayed tight lipped and feigned amnesia. He knew the truth now though. Sure, when the transformation had first fallen, he had been confused and discombobulated, but now he remembered every detail with crystal clear clarity. 

He shuddered and moved over to the window to look down on the street. He jumped back with a less than masculine shriek when two glowing green eyes stared back at him. Chat Noir held up a hand sheepishly. “Sorry!”

Nathaniel pushed the window up and Chat Noir leaned in from the fire escape. “What are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He blinked at his own words, hunching his shoulders in.

Chat Noir winced. “Sorry. I only wanted to come check on you. The timing was just...unfortunate.”

“Check on me?”

“After yesterday. The, uh, the akuma and all.”

Nathaniel furrowed his eyebrows. “Is this something you do?”

“What?”

“Check on us...I mean, the people who have been akumatized.”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily but nodded. “It must be hard,” he said softly. “Even though it wasn’t really you, I’m sure there are people who won’t look at you the same way.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing in some cases,” Nathaniel muttered.

Chat Noir chuckled. “Chloe could use a little fear in her life.”

Nathaniel studied the hero for a moment. “I feel like I should say sorry--”

Chat Noir held up a hand, cutting him off. “No need, seriously.”

“You’re a really good guy, Chat Noir. I’ve never...it’s cool that you do this. It really is.”

He shrugged, face flushing even under the mask. “I think our job is a little more than getting rid of the nasty butterfly, you know?”

“Ladybug is lucky to have a partner like you. Heck, Paris is lucky to have the both of you.”

“We’re the lucky ones,” Chat Noir grinned. “Well, me especially. My Lady is a special one indeed.” He glanced to the night sky behind him. “Speaking of, I need to meet up with her. Flag me down if you ever need to talk, okay?”

Nathaniel nodded. “Sure.”

Chat Noir shot him a grin and leapt away from the fire escape, baton whirling above his head as he made it to the next building. Nathaniel watched him until he melted in with the night. He moved back to his desk and looked down at his tablet. Maybe some doodling wouldn’t hurt after all.


	2. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from mermaid-tori: Would you do "Dance…kiss…hell, everything’s better in the rain" with with Nino, marinette, and Adrien pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, I love you so much

“Dance...kiss...hell, everything’s better in the rain,” Nino grinned, spinning in a circle as the rain washed over him. “Come on!”

Adrien glanced out from beneath the canopy of their apartment building and took a step back. “I’m not the biggest fan of rain. Feline influence and all that.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Mari, I know you won’t leave me out here to dance by myself.”

Marinette giggled, shooting Adrien a quick look before darting out into the rainy street. Nino whooped in victory and picked her up, swinging her in a circle. She laughed breathlessly as he set her feet back on the wet pavement. His arms wound around her waist and he began to sway them gently.

“You’re such a sappy romantic,” Marinette teased as she moved a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Only for you guys,” Nino amended. “I’m quite the hardened badass to everyone else.”

“Of course,” she nodded in faux seriousness.

“You guys are going to get a cold,” Adrien warned from the dry safety beneath the awning.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to take care of us, dude,” Nino called back, picking Marinette up to spin her again.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Come dance with us, Kitty!” Marinette spun away from Nino and stumbled into Adrien’s space. Her hair was plastered around her face as she beamed at him. 

Adrien brushed her drenched bangs out of her eyes. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“Love us!” She pulled him out into the rain and Nino joined them, grabbing Adrien’s other arm. 

Adrien reluctantly let them spin him, scowling as the rain water began to run down his face through his soaked hair. Nino laughed and moved the hair away, kissing Adrien’s forehead. Marinette snuggled into his side, poking the lump in his jacket and hearing Plagg grumble something about insanity. Thunder clapped in the distance and the sky began to darken.

“We should probably get inside,” Marinette sighed. “It’s too chilly out here to stay wet too long.”

As if on cue, Adrien sneezed and Nino chuckled. “Maybe we should go ahead and call in soup to be delivered.”

Adrien rubbed his nose. “I think there was some mention of kissing first.”

“He does deserve it,” Marinette reasoned. “We did pull him out here in the first place.” She leaned forward, her lips touching Adrien’s softly. He hummed happily, one arm pulling her close while the other reached for Nino. Nino took his groping hand in his and was ready and waiting as soon as his partners finished their kiss. Adrien and Nino’s kiss was shortened by a lightening strike splitting the sky. Another thunder clap rolled and all three of them jumped.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Adrien grinned. “I think I have an idea of how we can get warmed up.”


	3. Akuma Week Day 2: Success: Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette tried to ignore the stomping above her head. He was back again. Every night he came back to taunt her, glowing green eyes watching her through the skylight. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t forced his way in by now. Maybe he just enjoyed this game too much. 

She heard yelling below here and squeezed her cat pillow tighter. Something crashed and Sabine cursed loudly. Dark Cupid had gotten to her parents nine days ago. Nine days of screaming and yelling and tearing their home apart. Her parents who had always been so loving and kind now cursed at each other and threw things. 

She missed Tikki. Chat Noir had been the one to ultimately take her earrings away from her. For a split second, she thought they had won like they always did. She had grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had and the spell had been broken. That should have been it. They were the heroes. They were supposed to win the day.

She shouldn’t have thrown him towards Dark Cupid. The akuma had been ready with an arrow, infecting Chat Noir again before he even touched the ground. Five seconds. He had been himself for five seconds before she lost him forever. 

Marinette moved across her room to her computer. She heard Chat Noir sneer something above her but she was too tired to try to make out the words. Her screen was filled with messages from Alya, telling her what a waste she was and she should do the world a favor and disappear. There was one message from Nino. He was apparently still holed up at his uncle’s place but things weren’t looking good. Max was the only other uninfected classmate Marinette had been able to reach and it had been a few days since she last spoke with him. She didn’t have high hopes. 

Logically, it didn’t make sense. Hawkmoth wanted both of their Miraculous so he could gain ultimate power or some ridiculousness. Why allow Chat Noir to still roam free? Marinette made the mistake of glancing up and the green eyes narrowed. She sighed and slumped back in her desk chair. 

She wondered if it would hurt when he eventually used Cataclysm on her. Maybe it happened so fast that it was nothing more than a sting, or perhaps even a quick burning sensation. It didn’t really matter either way, she supposed. She hadn’t been able to get out and find food today. Maybe that would do her in before he decided to make his move.

There was nothing she could do. Without her earrings and Tikki, she wouldn’t be able to cleanse Dark Cupid’s akuma even if she could somehow get to him and defeat him. She was helpless and alone and getting tired of fighting off the hopeless feeling trying to take over. She could either eventually fall under Dark Cupid’s influence or...

Marinette looked back up at the skylight. She couldn’t see Chat Noir anymore but she could feel him somehow. He was still up there. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb up the stairs to her bed. She paused for a moment, tears prickling her eyes as she lifted the skylight.

Chat Noir spun around, face distorted in anger. He began to close in on her.

“What do you want with me, Chat?” Marinette asked, voice sounding as tired as she felt.

He paused then. “I want you to stop.”

Her shoulders lifted slightly. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re breathing,” he sneered.

“So you’re going to kill me?” The tone of her voice surprised her and the fact that she could even feel surprised anymore woke something in Marinette. 

“I’m thinking about it, yeah.” Chat Noir tilted his chin up defiantly.

“I think if you were going to, you would have done it by now.” The gears in Marinette’s head began to turn, rusty from disuse. She stared at his black lips and licked her own. If it worked once...

“Maybe I can’t decide if I would like it more if you were dead or if I torture you a while still.”

Marinette stepped to the side and his eyes followed her. “Why hasn’t Hawkmoth taken your Miraculous by now, Chat? He’s not going to let you stay this way forever. You have to know that.”

“He’d have to catch me to take it and he never will,” he growled.

“Is that why you come here every night?” She moved forward and Chat Noir took a hesitant step back. A fire sparked inside Marinette’s chest and she forced him back against the railing, only a sliver of air between them. “If you’re going to kill me, then kill me, Chat,” she challenged. 

“I will,” he threatened but his voice caught when her hand slid up into his hair. “Stop.”

Marinette grabbed a fistful of his hair. “No.” She pulled on the hair so his lips collided with hers and she kissed him. She poured all of her despair, all of her hopelessness, all of her desperation of missing him, missing being Ladybug into the kiss. Her heart leapt as she felt his lips begin to move against hers, his hands fall to rest at her waist. She felt something wet slide down her cheek and realized she was crying as they kissed, as she felt her partner and best friend come back to her.

She pulled away and Chat Noir tried to follow her with his lips, eyes still closed. He finally blinked them, glancing around. “Marinette? What...were we...” His eyes widened at the sight of her face. “What’s going on?”

Marinette wiped at the tears and managed a watery smile. “We have a lot to talk about, Kitty.”


	4. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "If you buy that, I’m leaving you.” Either with Chlonath or older Adrienette - whichever you have more inspiration for! c:

“If you buy that, I’m leaving you,” Chloe warned.

Nathaniel chuckled and checked the price tag. “I don’t think I could buy it even if I used all my credit cards,” he winced and looked up at the painting. 

“Well, since they are all maxed out, that’s obvious.” She tilted her head, studying the painted version of herself. “Does it bother you?”

“That another man who is in love with you painted you and did such a wonderful job that I’m currently feeling inadequate? Nah.”

Chloe slipped her arm through his, pulling him closer. “It was a long time ago. And Leon doesn’t love me. Even if he did, that wouldn’t matter.” When he didn’t respond, she turned to face him. “Besides, I like your style much better. Your paintings of me always turn out the best.”

Nathaniel shook his head but grinned. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Try to make me feel better. I’m being ridiculous.”

“A little,” she admitted, “but it’s understandable. I only want to make sure you know I’m with you now because I love you..”

He flushed. “I know.”

“And just because something is different, doesn’t mean it is better. Even though your work is much better than his,” she winked.

Nathaniel laughed then. “I appreciate what you’re trying to say, Chlo, but this guy is legitimately loads more talented than me.” He pulled her closer to his side. “But I’m okay with that.”

“Because my pep talk was amazing?” 

“Because I have you.”

Chloe waved a hand. “Of course you have me, but we came here to buy some art. Let’s keep looking.”

“You’re really not going to buy the piece that is literally you?” Nathaniel asked in surprise.

“And deprive someone else of having my beautiful face shine down on their home? Please.”

Nathaniel kissed her. “I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Red. Now let’s find me something beautiful and overpriced to put in our new place.”


	5. Max, Juleka, Rose, and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “Based on the statistical history of our school, a LOT of things could go wrong!” Max & Juleka

“Based on the statistical history of our school, a lot of things could go wrong.” Max adjusted his glasses and peered back out the classroom window. 

“Like we could be taken over by a vampire cult and made into their eternal servants,” Juleka replied, voice low but excited, her one visible eye wide. “Or killed in this very school where we will be cursed to haunt future students for an eternity.”

“I was more referring to structural damage. The probability of either of those situations is--”

“Maybe the building will collapse and we’ll be tapped down here for days.”

Max glanced away from the rampaging akuma below. Ladybug and Vixen had shown up and begun to fight the larger than life green man. “I find it fascinating that you and Rose work so well. I’ve studied dating logarithms and for all intents and purposes, the two of you have much too little in common to make a sustainable relationship work.”

Juleka shrugged. “I love her.”

He frowned. “It doesn’t seem like that should be enough. Love is such an abstract concept that can’t be broken down into formulas and statistics. How do you even measure love?”

“Why would you need to?” Juleka finally looked away from the window. 

“In order to find out if a relationship would work, of course,” Max replied, voice on the edge of being flustered. “Without proper research, no course can be--”

“You should just ask Kim out. He’d say yes.” 

“If anything, his past attractions contradict that notion.”

“The Chloe thing?” She waved a hand. “Hell, even I was attracted to Chloe for a week or so. She’s the rich bitch blonde. I think it’s supposed to happen to everyone. Same way people are usually into Marinette at some point for the opposite reasons.”

“It’s never happened to me,” Max sniffed.

“I think there’s a reason for that.”

The window rattled and they both stepped back. “Be that as it may, I believe I will wait to take action until further research can be done.”

The door burst open and Rose shrieked in delight. “Jules! I’m so glad you’re okay!” She rushed over and hugged her girlfriend.

Kim came in behind her, closing the door. “I think they’ve just about got that guy beat. Man, did you see the size of his arms?” He moved over to Max and looked back down through the window. “We saw you guys up here and decided to chance getting pounded into the ground to wait it out with you.”

“That was very selfless,” Max replied stiffly.

“It really wasn’t,” Kim smirked.

Rose made a giddy sound behind them and Juleka shushed her. “Can’t rush a good thing, Rosie.”


	6. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “These are my absolute favorite pajamas!” with Alyanette

“These are my absolute favorite pajamas!”

“I’m not sure you’re actually allowed to call them that anymore,” Marinette giggled. “They’re mostly just scraps of fabric held together by loose thread at this point.”

Alya frowned down at her girlfriend. “Rude.”

“Come on! We could go buy you something really nice.”

“I don’t need something really nice. I have these. My. Favorite. Pajamas,” Alya argued, pulling on the faded Ladybug shirt to make a point. There was a soft tearing sound and a rip appeared at her right shoulder. Marinette covered her mouth. “Not a word,” Alya warned.  
Marinette attempted to compose herself. “On a completely unrelated note, how do you feel about silk?”

“I swear, if you buy me new pajamas, I will never wear them.”

“Well, that’s no way to convince me not to do it,” Marinette smirked.

“Snobby fashion designer girlfriend, thinking she knows what’s best,” Alya muttered, climbing into their bed. “I’ll have you know vintage is in.”

“And goodness knows that shirt is vintage.”

“Hush, you.”

Marinette snuggled into her side. “I actually love that you still wear this old shirt. It’s special.”

“I know.”

She laughed in surprise. “I’m trying to be sweet! You can’t just say ‘I know’.”

“I can and I did.” Alya stuck her tongue out. “Now go to sleep, Fancy Pants. We need to be all rested for our big shopping trip tomorrow.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “You really do love me!”

“I’m not getting rid of these though. Even if I maybe let you pick out new pajamas, these aren’t going anywhere.”

“i wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	7. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I know it's technically not a big deal, but I will totally fight you over this" with LadyNoir or Ladrien?

“I know it’s technically not a big deal, but I will totally fight you over this,” Adrien grinned. “The shipping name for you and Chat Noir is Ladynoir.”

“That is so weird,” Ladybug groaned.

“Why?”

“I guess I don’t get the whole shipping names thing, maybe?” she flushed. “Besides, Chat and I aren’t together like that.”

Adrien stamped down the feeling of defeat. Ladybug was still sitting here in his room with him, talking, so all hope wasn’t lost. “Shipping names are fun. You just smash two names together.”

She frowned. “Okay, give me another example.”

Adrien nodded. “Let’s see. Oh! My friends Alya and Nino are kind of back and forth with the whole dating thing. Their shipping name would be...Alno or maybe Ninya?” He scrunched his nose. “Okay, that’s not a good one. Hmmm.”

Ladybug giggled. “Yeah, that doesn’t sound so good. So it is just taking parts of a person’s name?”

“Basically,” he shrugged.

She pursed her lips. “Just to make sure I’ve got it, if you and I had a shipping name it would be Adribug?”

Adrien’s throat went dry. “Or, uh, Ladrien?”

“Ladrien.” Ladybug laughed suddenly. “That almost sounds like Lay Adrien which is...” She trailed off, eyes going wide. “Not at all what I meant!”

Adrien’s face was bright red and he waved his hand frantically. “Of course not! Yeah, it does have a weird sound to it.”

“Right.”

“Yep.”

Ladybug stood. “Uh, sorry, I think I need to head out to patrol. Don’t want to keep Chat waiting.”

“Can’t miss out on that Ladynoir time,” Adrien grinned, cheeks still flushed.

She laughed. “I still don’t think I get it.”

“Maybe it’ll grow on you.”

She studied his face for a moment. “Maybe it will.”


	8. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I'm not crying, its just dusty in here. Stop looking at me!" With Ladynoir, maybe?

“I’m not crying,” Ladybug sniffed. “It’s just dusty in here.” She wiped at her eyes furiously. “Stop looking at me!”

“Aww, Bug,” Chat Noir chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re so emotional. It’s cute.”

“I’m not emotional!”

He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh again. “I’m sorry. You’re right. You’re not emotional. This is just a glitch.”

“Exactly.” She gently pushed away from him and knelt down beside the pile of squirming kittens. “We have to find them homes.” She began to turn her head back and Chat Noir stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t look,” he warned. “It won’t help.”

They had stumbled upon a dead cat while checking the warehouse out during a boring moment of patrol. Tiny mewls had alerted them to the litter of kittens just a bit further in. Upon seeing the orphaned kittens, Ladybug had immediately broken down into tears.

“They’re just so tiny.” She picked one up and nuzzled her cheek against its fuzzy head.

“I’d say they are six or seven weeks by the looks of it.”

She glanced up at him in surprise. “You can tell that?”

He smirked. “I like cats.”

Ladybug smiled. “So I guess you’ll be fine being Papa Chat until we can find homes for all these little buggers.” She lifted a black and white one and Chat Noir took it in his hands.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, my Lady. My home isn’t exactly cat friendly.”

“Seeing how you’re you, that doesn’t sound so good,” she said, brows furrowing. “I can’t bring them all home with me so what are we going to do?”

Chat Noir frowned. “What if we split them up?”

“We can’t split them up!” Ladybug dropped her head with a little laugh. “Good grief, I really am emotional about these kittens. I don’t know why.”

Her partner lifted the kitten in his hand to her face for a tiny kitty kiss. “It’s because you’re an amazing girl with a beautiful heart.”

Ladybug flushed. “Sure, we can go with that,” she mumbled.

“If I take two, do you think you can smuggle three home? We can work on finding a better solution during the day tomorrow and meet back up tomorrow night?”

She nodded. “I think I can do that. Maybe we could stop by an all-night place to grab a few supplies first?” She scooped up one of the completely black kittens. “Come on, mon minou. Let’s get you somewhere warm.” 

“Just when I think I can’t fall for you more,” Chat Noir said quietly.

Ladybug blushed, pretending not to hear him as she scooped up two more of the wiggling kittens. “I suppose we’ll have to walk. I can’t very well use my yoyo like this.”

Chat Noir grabbed the last kitten and it immediately climbed up on his shoulder, curling up. “I’ll never complain about spending more time with you, my Lady,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Silly kitty.”


	9. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "It's too late for that" adreinette? :)

“It’s too late for that,” Chat Noir frowned. “We can just wait until tomorrow.”

“It’s your birthday right now and we’re making a cake,” Marinette smiled. “Come on, we can be sneaky. You’re going to have to drop your transformation though.”

“What if your parents see me?!”

“I think it would be easier to explain why Adrien is here in the middle of the night on his birthday than Chat Noir.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” she nodded.

Adrien appeared sheepishly in a flash of green light, letting Plagg tuck into his shirt. “Sorry. I get a little anxious sometimes.”

Marinette took his hand and led him to the trapdoor. “Everything will be fine. I doubt they’ll even realize you were ever here.”

They snuck down the stairs and out the apartment door. Within moments, Marinette was easing the bakery backdoor open and they were slipping inside. “Did you have a flavor in mind?”

“Whatever you have is fine.”

She turned to him, hands on her hips. “Are you really going to deny me making a special birthday cake for my best friend on the first birthday I’m really getting to celebrate with him?”

Adrien flushed. “Well, when you put it that way, I think I’d like chocolate.”

“Can do,” she beamed. 

He watched her move around the bakery, pulling out ingredients and setting things up, humming to herself all the while. He could almost feel his heart grow another size bigger. “Am I really your best friend?”

Marinette looked up from her batter, surprised. “How could you not be?”

“Well, Alya, for one.”

“You guys are different kinds of best friends.”

“How so?”

She blushed and turned towards the oven. “Does it matter?”

“I don’t guess so.” He shifted uneasily on the stool. “Did it change the way you see me when you found out?”

Marinette kept her back to him. “About you being Chat?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure. Didn’t it change the way you see me?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

Marinette swallowed. She hadn’t planned on having this talk now but it was one that had been weighing on her mind. May as well get it over with. She slid the cake pan into the oven and turned to face him. “Look. It’s okay. I know Chat used to flirt with Ladybug a lot and when you found out she was me, that stopped. It doesn’t have to be awkward. We’re still friends.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “I didn’t want you to feel...I don’t know, like I was being creepy or something.”

She laughed in surprise. “What?”

His cheeks went red. “It’s just...okay, when we were Chat and Ladybug, that’s all we knew, right? So when I found out you’re Ladybug, I think I kind of freaked out because I’ve been flirting with you this whole time and you probably think I’m some kind of creep.”

“I never thought you were a creep. Ridiculous, yes, but not a creep. If I’m being honest, I kind of miss the flirting. You haven’t...” She trailed off and busied herself with making icing.

“I haven’t what?”

She sighed. “You haven’t called me your Lady in forever,” she replied quietly. “I miss that.”

Adrien’s heart beat sped up. “You miss it?”

“Of course I do. While it has been great being able to do this with us,” she gestured between them, “sometimes it feels like it was at the expense of...the other us.”

Adrien stood and joined her at the counter. “Can I help you with this, my Lady?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Only if I can trust you not to lick the bowl, Chaton.”

He put an offended hand to his chest. “Would I do that?”

“Absolutely.”

They laughed and mixed the icing, feeling more comfortable together than they had in months.


	10. Alya, Wayzz, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from taiga: Howdy Season, it's Rayfe again with another prompt. “You can see people’s souls, right? How tired does mine look?” Alya & Wayzz, post reveal. Alya is dealing with the stress of her fiancé, university, journalism internship, superheroics, and her friends coming to her for health. Being the motherly one in the group is hard.

“You can see people’s souls, right?” Alya turned her head to glance at Wayzz on his perch on the back of the couch. “How tired does mine look?”

The turtle kwami frowned. “You do look a bit worn,” he replied carefully.

“Then I’m hiding how exhausted I actually am,” she sighed, letting her head lull back against the couch. “If I could just get through the rest of the day without anyone needing something–” Her phone buzzed, cutting off her words. Alya groaned and glanced at the screen. “Chloe and Nathaniel are arguing again.”

“They’re both adults. Let them handle it,” Wayzz suggested sagely.

She pushed herself up and stretched. “I need to do some work.”

“You only got home from class moments ago.”

Alya nodded. “And now I need to work on that piece for my internship.”

“You’re spreading yourself too thin, young one. You need to refocus.”

“Easy for you to say, Sensai Shell. I’m dealing with a full class load, an internship that is much more demanding than I realized, freaking monsters of the week, and trying to plan a wedding on no budget. I don’t have time to refocus.”

Wayzz furrowed his small brows. “Trixx should be helping you more, guiding you to the best state.” He glanced around. “Where is she?”

“Taking a nap on my pillow,” Alya sighed, looking back towards the bedroom. “I’m jealous.”

The apartment door pushed open and Adrien and Nino stumbled in, Nino holding a bloody rag to the side of his head. Adrien held up a hand as Alya jumped up. “He’s okay…mostly. His bike got clipped by a car and he did a little flying.”

“I told you I should’ve come, Master,” Wayzz tutted, floating around Nino’s head as Alya pulled the rag away to inspect the damage.

“So you could be a smear on the pavement? I’m fine,” Nino grumbled.

“Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom and get this cleaned up.” Alya led the the way to the tiny bathroom and began to pull out medical supplies.

“Oh, Al, Mari wanted me to ask if you can still model for her class on Thursday?” Adrien casually leaned in the doorway, wincing when Nino yelped as Alya began to clean his wound.

“What? Oh, uh, sure, yeah… Lean over the sink so I can pour this on,” she instructed her fiancé. “Yeah, tell her I’ll be there.”

“Okay, I think she needs you to come over before that so she can do final measurements.”

Alya cleaned away the rest of the blood and kissed Nino’s cheek before applying a bandage. He smiled at her sheepishly, head still resting against the sink. “Right. Tell her I can come by tonight. Wait! I have to finish my report. Tell her tomorrow afternoon.”

“We’re having a late lunch with my parents tomorrow afternoon,” Nino reminded her, standing up and lightly touching the bandage. “And then we have that meeting at Master Fu’s.”

Alya scrunched her nose in frustration. “Tell her I’ll call her then!”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he backed up into the hall with a nod. “Sure, I’ll let her know. Maybe you should get some rest, Al. You seem a little grumpy.” He ducked as the bloody rag slapped against the wall behind him. “So I’ll just see you guys tomorrow!” Adrien called, slipping down the hall and out the door.

Nino raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t,” Alya warned. “I don’t have any more in me.”

He frowned. “Let’s go sit down.” He led her to the living room and she slumped on the couch. “Talk to me.”

“I’m so tired, Nino,” she groaned, scrubbing her face with the palms of her hands. “I’m so freaking tired.”

His face softened. “You have been running yourself ragged.”

“What choice do I have? Things have to get done and apparently I’m the only one who can do them!”

“Not everything,” he argued. She glared at him and Nino held a hand up. “I only mean there might be some things I can help with, if you’ll let me. And maybe you could start saying no to people.”

“They need me.”

“They’ll survive.” He leaned in. “I’m the only one who really needs you.” He waggled his eyebrows and Alya pushed him away with a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re right, I am. I should have been paying more attention to how much you’ve got going on. Let’s take a look at everything and we can see how I can lighten your load.”

Alya let out a breath of relief and leaned against his shoulder. “I knew there was a reason I’m marrying you.”

“You mean besides my devilish looks and sick beats?”


	11. Alya and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “It’s not my fault, it’s your fault!” Alya & Chat Noir

“It’s not my fault, it’s your fault!” Chat Noir exclaimed, pawing through the ashes of what used to be Marinette’s computer.

“How is it my fault?!” Alya pushed his shoulder. “You’re the one who freaking Cataclysmed the computer!”

“It was an accident,” he whined. “You scared me.”

“And your first thought was to use Cataclysm?” Alya scoffed. “That’s comforting. Why are you here anyway?”

“I’m Marinette’s friend. Why are you here?”

“I’m Marinette best friend.” Alya’s eyes narrowed. “What were you doing looking on her computer?”

His ring beeped and his face paled. “I, uh...you see...”

“You were snooping!” Alya smirked. “Admit it.”

“To a fellow snooper, sure, I’ll admit it,” he shot back.

“I wasn’t snooping! I was coming to check on my best friend after she had a hard day.”

Chat Noir put a hand to his chest. “And I was coming to check on my best friend after her hard day for...you know, akuma reasons,” he finished, slumping down in the desk chair.

“You were afraid of that too, huh?” Alya sat down beside him. “She’s just taking the news so hard.”

“Can you blame her? She’s lived above this bakery her whole life. I can’t believe Tom and Sabine are selling. I don’t want her to leave.”

Alya turned to study the hero. “You know her, don’t you?”

“I just told you she’s my best friend.”

“But Not Chat Noir knows her, doesn’t he? I doubt you,” she gestured to him, “are hanging out with Tom and Sabine on a regular basis.”

He shifted uneasily as his ring beeped a second time. “You’ll have to excuse me if I’m not ready to give you an exclusive scoop on my secret identity, Ms. Ladyblog.”

“But you aren’t leaving,” she pointed out. Alya pursed her lips and then sighed, looking at the remains of Marinette’s computer. “Well, if she wasn’t going to be akumatized before, this might do it.”

“I can replace it,” Chat Noir said quickly. “I mean, obviously she probably lost some stuff, but...I can’t believe I did that.”

“Yeah, you were really jumpy.”

His shoulders slumped. “I had something kind of serious I wanted to talk to Marinette about. I’ve been on edge all day.”

Alya nodded. “And then I show up instead of Marinette and you got all discombobulated?”

“A little,” he winced, ringing beeping more insistently a third time. “That’s not good though. I can’t be so reckless with Cataclysm.” He stood then, glaring down at the ring. “I need to go. I guess I’ll have to catch Marinette tomorrow. Please tell her I’m sorry and a new one is on the way?” 

Alya nodded and watched him flash up the stair ladder and disappear through the skylight. She glanced at a smiling photo of Adrien on the wall. “What have you got up your sleeve this time, Sunshine?”


	12. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I can feel your heart beating.” for djwifi would be adorable

“I can feel your heart beating.”

Nino inhaled deeply and shifted under Alya. He tried to regulate his breathing and Alya chuckled softly. “You’re trying to make it slower.”

He grinned up at the night sky, pulling her closer against him. “Is it working?”

“A little,” she smiled. She turned and buried her nose in his neck. “It’s getting chilly out here.”

“Do you want to go in?”

“No,” she sighed. “Going in means saying goodbye.”

“It’s only six weeks.”

“That didn’t seem like long enough before. Now that I’ve got you though, it seems like an eternity,” she said quietly.

“But you’re still excited about it, right? It’s going to be great. You’ll learn so much.”

“Yeah.”

Nino tickled her side. “How about saying that once more with feeling?”

Alya pulled back so she could see his face. “Are you going to miss me?”

His face softened. “I’m going to be inconsolable. I’ve already put in a huge bakery order with Marinette and had Adrien schedule me in for massive amounts of pitiful babysitting.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m telling the truth! You can ask the both of them.” Nino ran his hand along her jaw. “I’m going to miss you like crazy, Alya.”

“And I should definitely go do this internship, right?”

“Absolutely. You’re going to come back somehow even more kickass than you already are.”

She pulled away further and sat up so she could look down at him. “I need to tell you something before I go.”

Nino propped himself up on his elbows. “What’s up?”

Alya took a deep breath, closing her eyes and steeling herself with a nod. “Nino Lahiffe, I’m in love with you.” She peeked one eye open and gasped in surprise to find Nino sitting up and almost too close.

His eyes were a soft dark gold in the dull lamp light. They disappeared as his lids slid closed, lips touching hers. Alya relaxed into the kiss, one hand moving to his arm to steady herself. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you too, Al.”


	13. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Why do you smell like smoke?" With Alya and Marinette.

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Alya asked, scrunching up her nose.

Marinette’s eyes widened and she pulled the collar of her blazer up to her nose. “Crap nuggets!” She glanced at Alya warily. “I can explain.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“Right,” Marinette nodded. “I was standing too close to the building when the fire started and now I smell like smoke?”

“That’s you explaining?” Alya shook her head. “How in the world have you kept it a secret as long as you have?”

Marinette felt her heart speed up. “What are you talking about?”

“Mari, come on.”

“Alya, I have no idea what--”

Alya looked around and leaned in. “I saw you run into the building, M.”

She swallowed. “Ah, um, you see--”

“And then I saw Ladybug swing out with the kids that were trapped inside. Marinette never came back out.”

“But here I am, safe and sound! I was trying to help, but Ladybug--”

“Is you,” Alya finished, crossing her arms. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“I’ve had my suspicions. You’re always late and you disappear a lot but I didn’t think that was enough. This whole time, huh?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I was trying to keep you safe.”

Alya waved a hand. “I know, I know. Superheroing One-Oh-One, keep your identity secret so your friends and family can’t be used against you.” She did another cautionary glance around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “I just can’t believe all this time I’ve been chasing Ladybug, she’s been right in front of me.”

Marinette swallowed. “Al, you aren’t going to...I mean, you understand how important it is that no one knows, right?”

Her eyes widened. “Of course I do! I would never tell anyone. Don’t worry. So does anyone else know other than me and Adrien?”

“Adrien?”

“Oh, don’t worry, M. I found out he was Chat ages ago. You aren’t letting anything slip now. Both of your secrets are safe with me.”

“ADRIEN IS WHO?!”

“Uh oh.”


	14. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Lock the door. Marichat. ;)

“Look the door,” Chat Noir instructed, voice strained.

Marinette obeyed, hands shaking as she turned the lock. She spun to watch him limp across the room. “You need to drop your transformation and let me look at your ankle.”

“Hawkmoth’s new henchmen could find us at any minute. I’m not risking it.” He hissed in pain as he dropped down on a faded couch.

Marinette bit back a retort and walked further into the dim room. “So this is your safe house, huh?”

“Sorry I never told you about it,” he winced, swinging his leg up on the couch. “I hoped we would never need it.”

“And here we are.”

“Here we are,” he echoed. “How’s Tikki?”

There was a tiny moan from inside Marinette’s purse. “Not good,” she breathed. “Chat, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, my Lady. You’re usually the brains of this operation.”

She frowned. “I’m feeling a little uninspired at the moment.” She pulled aside a thick navy curtain and peeked out the window. Things seemed quiet enough from this height but she knew it was an illusion. Paris was burning. “I don’t think this is just Hawkmoth.”

“He’s made friends, it seems.”

“We should try the others again. I need to at least warn them what that one ugly gray guy can do. I don’t want any of the other kwamis out of commission.”

“Sorry, Marinette,” Tikki said weakly. 

“Shhh, we’re going to be fine. We just need to figure out how to get you to Master Fu.” She dropped the curtain and moved over to the couch. “Maybe we should plan on staying here for the night, resting up and making a plan, and heading out in the morning.”

“Whatever you think.”

“So drop your transformation, you stubborn Chat, and let me see your ankle.”

He groaned. “This is not how I imagined our reveal would go.”

“And you thought I hoped you would find me detransformed and crying on a roof?”

“What a mess.”

“Come on, Kitty. Your kwami will need to recharge and keep his strength up.” Marinette sat down beside him and scooted closer, gently lifting his boot and setting it on her lap. 

He gave her an almost sad smile. “Plagg, claws in.”


	15. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from millersawesome: “Look, I let you stay on my couch and eat my food, but this is going a bit far, don’t you think?” for your Ninette prompts? I can wait to read your Ninette drabbles!

“Look, I let you stay on my couch and eat my food, but this is going a bit far, don’t you think?” Nino asked, brows raised.

Marinette looked down at the faded blue t-shirt and shrugged. “It isn’t like you ever wear this one anymore.”

“Hmmph.”

“And as for the other stuff, I keep offering to pay rent and you keep turning me down.”

“I’m not going to make you pay to sleep on my couch. It’s not the comfortable.” Nino sunk down into the arm chair. “Talk to me, Mari.”

She sighed and pushed her laptop away. “I think I’m just stuck, you know? I’m twenty-three. I was going to be a fashion wunderkind by now.”

“And instead, you’re homeless and unemployed.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “I’m a loser.”

Nino chuckled. “You’re not a loser, goof. You’re just going through a rough patch.”

“My whole life is a rough patch,” she groaned, raising her knees up to rest her cheek on them.

He stood then and joined her on the couch, pulling her against him. “You listen to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You’re going to get a job soon and kick the fashion industry in the ass. You can mark my word.”

“And I’ll make lots of money and get my own place and then I won’t have to bother you anymore.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You don’t bother me,” Nino said softly, thumb grazing her arm beneath the shirt sleeve. “I like having you around.”

“I like being around,” she replied, voice just as soft. “You’re my favorite person.”

“You know, uh, Alya told me she offered for you to stay with her.”

Marinette stiffened beside him but didn’t say anything.

“I guess I was maybe wondering why you chose me.”

Her face flushed. “You have a bigger apartment?”

“Hardly.”

“Do you want me to leave? It will take me a bit to pack up but I can be gone in--”

“Hey! I don’t want you going anywhere until you’re ready. I’m just curious.”

Marinette scrubbed at her cheeks with the palms of her hands. “Okay, this is so embarrassing.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve had a crush on you for years and when you offered for me to stay here, it seemed like a dream come true?” She groaned and covered her face. “Kill me please.”

Nino swallowed hard and then nodded to himself, standing. “Come on.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are you kicking me out?”

“What?! Of course not,” he sputtered. “I’m taking you on a proper date.”

“What?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Mari, I’ve been into you since we were kids. It’s ridiculous that you’ve been sleeping on my couch for three months and feeling this way and we’re going on a date right now.”

She giggled in surprise. “Wait, seriously?”

“You should wear that pink dress with the poofy skirt. It’s so pretty on you.” Nino rubbed his chin. “Ah man, I really need to shave.” He raised his arm and sniffed. “And shower,” he grimaced.

“Hang on, I need a shower too if we’re doing something fancy! And it will take a while for me to get ready. This is all so fast!”

They stared at each other before dissolving into laughter. “Okay, how about this,” Nino chuckled. “We order a pizza tonight and watch a movie or something and then tomorrow night I take you out somewhere really nice?”

Marinette kissed his cheek, eyes bright. “It’s a date.”


	16. Nathaniel, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from taiga: Hey Season! Rayfe with the silly prompt we discussed. "Is this hell?”Nathaniel is the responsible one in "The Miraculous Barcrawl" ™ starring Drunkinette, Drunkdrien, Alyacohol, In-Nino-briated, Cham-chloe, Nath the sober.

“Is this hell?” Nathaniel groaned, running his hand down his face. “It feels like hell.”

“How’s your ginger ale, Nath?” Adrien’s eyes lit up with glee. “Ginger ale! Get it! Nath, do you get it?!”

“Because I have red hair?”

Adrien slapped a hand on his shoulder. “He gets it!”

Chloe hiccuped.

“Hell...ginger ale,” Nino murmured. “There’s some connection there.”

“Poems,” Marinette giggled, head dropping to Alya’s shoulder. “Rhymey wimey poems, Ninny!”

Alya snorted. “Name’s not Ninny. You’re wasted, girl.” She took a deeper drink of her dark stout. “Mmmm.”

Chloe hiccuped agains, eyes wide.

“Ninny binny swinny winny,” Marinette sang, reaching for her glass and frowning. “Blue drink gone.”

“I’ll save you, my Lady!” Adrien leapt up from his chair, foot snagging the leg of Marinette’s and he went down hard.

Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut. “Someone tell me if he’s bleeding.”

“Am I going to explode?” Chloe whispered, slapping a hand over her mouth as another hiccup escaped.

“I’ll check on him,” Alya annouced, forcing her chair back in Adrien’s prone form. He groaned from the sticky bar floor. “My chair seems to be broken and upset,” Alya sighed, settling back in it.

Nino looked around. “Where’s Adrien?”

“All right, well, as much fun as this has been, I think it’s time we all go home.” Nathaniel stood and helped Chloe out of her chair. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to explode,” he said when she opened her mouth to speak.

He moved over to Nino next, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, man, up you go.” Nino stood on wobbly legs.

Marinette popped up out of her chair and hugged Nathaniel around the neck. “Happy birthday!”

He chuckled. “It’s your birthday, Mari.”

Her eyes widened. “Happy birthday to me!”

Nathaniel kicked the bottom of Adrien’s shoe gently. “Are you alive?”

“I think I fell.”

“You don’t say.”

“I’ll help him!” Alya tried to push her chair out again and Adrien curled up in the fetal position. 

Nathaniel sighed. “You two stay here. Alya, just sit. Don’t try to get up. I’m going to get everyone else out to the car and come back.”

“I can’t walk,” Chloe whispered. “Everything is spinning.”

Marinette kissed her cheek. “Silly Chloe Bowie Zoe.”

Nathaniel moved in front of Chloe and cupped her face between his hands. Her eyes darted wildly back and forth. “You are not a drinker,” he murmured.   
“Do you think you can ride on my back to the car?”

She swallowed and nodded, gingerly climbing on his back and then forming a death grip around his neck. Nathaniel gasped for air and started to move forward, herding Marinette and Nino towards the door. Marinette grabbed Nino’s hand and pulled him out into the cool night air. 

Nathaniel trudged forward as best he could with Chloe’s added weight and attempt to strangle him. He locked the three of them in his car, prayed a quick prayer no one got sick, and surged back towards the bar for his last two teammates. He found Alya lying on the floor by Adrien and playing with his hair.

“Come on, you two. Time to go home.” He pulled them both to their feet and led them out to the car to pile into the backseat with Nino and Marinette. He circled around and climbed in, Chloe immediately grabbing for his hand as soon as he was inside. He glanced at her with exasperated fondness and looked at the big group in the back. “Is everybody ready?”

“Natha-niellll,” Marinette sang, “thank you for your birthday!”

“Your birthday, Mari.”

“My birthday!”

He shook his head. “I must really like you guys.”

“We love you, Nath,” Alya said sleepily, head falling to Nino’s shoulder. “You’re our favorite.”

“Yay for Nathaniel,” Marinette yawned.

“Fun guy,” Nino agreed.

Adrien let out a snore.

“Bunch of lightweights,” he grinned, turning to check on Chloe. She was halfway turned in her seat, hand still gripping his but her face relaxed in sleep. He reached over with his free hand to brush some hair away from her face and sighed. “Beautiful lightweights. Let’s go home.”


	17. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Don't you dare tell me that I'm beautiful, because I'm not" pretty please for marichat <3

“Don’t you dare tell me that I’m beautiful because I’m not,” Marinette warned, eyes narrowed. “I don’t want any of your flowery complimenting crap right now, Chat, you got me?”

“Does telling you you’re glowing count as beautiful because--” A pillow flew across the room and smacked him in the face. He held up a hand in surrender. “Fine, no compliments when Princess is sick. Got it.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Tsk tsk, just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you have to lose all sense of civility.”

Marinette made a growling sound and Chat Noir’s face softened. “Seriously, is there anything I can get you to help?”

“I took some medicine. I think I just need to rest.”

He nodded and looked around. “I’ll get out of your hair then.”

“You don’t have to,” she said softly. “I mean, if you want to watch TV or something.”

“I don’t want to keep you up.”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind a little bit of company.”

He smiled and moved to the bed. 

“Wait! You can’t sit up here. You’ll get sick.”

“Superheroes don’t get sick,” he boasted, sticking out his chest.

“I have it on good authority they do,” she muttered.

“Well, I’m not worried about getting sick. Scoot.” He climbed in bed next to her on top of the blankets and leaned back against the headboard. “What are we watching?”

“Some silly rom com.”

“I love these.”

Marinette looked at him, feeling better than she had in days. “Somehow I thought you might.”


	18. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbr prompt: “The blood’s just from a nosebleed; don’t worry about it.” marichat please! (love your writing btw)

“The blood’s just from a nosebleed,” Marinette grumbled, swatting Chat Noir’s hand away. “Don’t worry about it.” She kept her eyes trained on the dark spot in the middle of her carpet.

Chat Noir tore his eyes away from her nose to look down at the floor. “Is that a spider?”

“Yes,” she replied, voice tight.

“Bug, are you telling me you’re scared of a spider?” he asked, mirth coloring his tone. “Because irony is--”

Marinette cut him off, slapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m not scared of spiders. I respect them. I respect them from a safe...long distance.”

Chat Noir gently pushed her hand away. “So you don’t want me to kill it?”

“No,” she swallowed. “I want it out of my room though.”

“Because it roughed you up?” 

Marinette huffed, wiping at her nose. “I was trying to coax it onto a magazine so I could let it go out my window and then it crawled on my hand and I flung it across the room and ended up punching myself in the face.”

“You’re so talented,” he fawned.

“Shut up.”

“Why don’t you let me get you cleaned up--”

“If we don’t watch the spider, it could disappear and then I’ll have to move out because I will never know if it is still here or not.”

“You really don’t like spiders.”

Marinette sighed. “I really don’t, but I try not to be crazy about it.”

“Moving out because we can’t see the spider anymore does seem entirely logical.”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Just a little,” he admitted. He picked up a sheet of paper from her desk. “Okay, I’m going to attempt to get him out the window. You stay here.”

She squeezed his arm. “Don’t let it touch you.”

“I’ve got this magical suit to protect me,” he winked. “I mean, you have one too but...”

“Just do it, please.”

Chat Noir eased across the room and slipped the paper under the spider, successfully transferring it through the open window. “Better?”

“My hero,” she smiled.

“Always,” he replied. “Now, why don’t we clean up this blood so you don’t look so much like we just got in a fight, yeah? This would be the worst moment for your parents to walk in.”

She covered her nose but winked. “I don’t know about the worst,” she teased. “I’m sure we could come up with something more scandalous, Kitty.”

Chat Noir swallowed. “Now I might be the one who needs rescuing.”


	19. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from mmmatchaball: I HEARD NINETTE???? :DDD Prompt: "Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy.” if you feel like it! ^^

“Don’t smile at me like that,” Marinette warned. “You know it drives me crazy.”

“What, this smile?” Nino pointed to his face. “This is a completely innocent smile.”

“That is the opposite of an innocent smile, Nino Lahiffe, and you know it.”

He beamed at her.

“I have work to do.”

“I’m not stopping you,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. “I’m just sitting here, enjoying being in your presence.”

“And smiling.”

“You know, Mari, it’s a little weird that you’re getting so irritated about your boyfriend smiling at you. That might be a red flag in our relationship,” he grinned.

“Anyone who recognizes that smile would know why I’m irritated,” she shot back.

“Because?”

Marinette closed her book with a defeated sigh. “Because I know you’re going to win and I’m going to give up studying for this final and doing whatever it is you have in mind.”

“That’s the spirit.” He stood up and pulled her with him. “Your brain is going to be mush if you study much longer anyway. You’re more than prepared.”

“You have way too much faith in me,” she replied, trying to hide her own smile as he wound his arms around her.

“I just know how amazing you are.” Nino kissed the top of her head. “Now, come on. There’s a new band playing down the street. We’ll get you a drink, I can work that tension out of your shoulders, and you’ll be relaxed and ready for your big test tomorrow.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Nino smiled down at her.

Marinette reached up on her toes, cupping his cheek. “And I love that smile.”


	20. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “This changes everything!” with chlonath cause I have a desperate need for a happy ending after that promt "Calling you here was a mistake." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was a continuation and since the first part was in another drabble set, I included it here for easier reading.

**PART ONE**

“Asking you to come here was a mistake,” Chloe breathed, tilting her head back to give Nathaniel more access to her neck. “I don’t know why I keep letting this happen.”

He pulled back and frowned. “You’re starting the denial a little early tonight, Chlo.”

She pursed her lips. “We shouldn’t keep doing this.”

Nathaniel sat back on the bed. “You’re right.”

“I am?”

He nodded. “I know this isn’t healthy. I shouldn’t be okay with you calling me like some kind of dog and running right over.”

“Nath, that’s not–”

“No. I should have more self-respect than this. I deserve more than to be some secret side piece.”

“My father wouldn’t–”

He held a hand and stood. “You really don’t need to do that. If you actually cared about me, it wouldn’t matter what your father thinks.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I should go.”

Chloe swallowed hard and nodded. Nathaniel gave her one last look before stepping through the door and leaving her all alone.

**PART TWO**

“This changes everything!” Chloe exclaimed, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Sabrina frowned. “Chloe, I was only trying to say that Nathaniel is beneath you anyway. Adrien–”

“I don’t want Adrien,” she muttered, tossing a magazine down. “Why does it even matter?”

“Summer’s coming up! Maybe you’ll meet someone in Dubai!”

“I want to be alone.”

“But–”

“Go away, Sabrina.” Chloe moved out on the balcony and Sabrina sighed, leaving the room.  
________________

Chloe squared her shoulders and hit send. The past three texts she had sent Nathaniel had gone unanswered and she refused to be ignored. There was a clicking noise after the fourth ring and Chloe’s shoulders slumped. She didn’t want to leave a voicemail.

“Chloe?” Nathaniel sounded tired.

“Nath! Hi!” Her voice was too loud and she flushed. “How are you?”

“What do you want, Chloe?”

“I want you to come over.”

“Why?”

“So I can see you.”

She heard him take a deep breath. “And then what?”

Chloe furrowed her brows. “What do you mean ‘and then what’?”

“I mean, I come over, we inevitably make out, then you kick me out and ignore me at school, right?” There was the sound of rustling cloth and Nathaniel’s voice seemed further away for a minute. “I told you I’m not doing that anymore.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to treat me like an actual person you care about,” he shot back, “and not some walking, talking sex toy.”

She blinked in surprise. “I don’t treat you like a–”

“Look, I have to go. Have a good night, Chloe.” The line went dead and she stared at her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was meant to make things better but I didn't find that a realistic conclusion honestly. I think Chloe still has some growing to do and I didn't want to put a bandaid on the situation for a happily ever after. Maybe at some other point in the future. :)


	21. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from lokon100: "Stop shooting at me! I'm innocent!" for your ninette prompts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been a lot of this pairing lately and I would apologize, but I just really love them and enjoy writing them. <3

“Stop shooting at me! I’m innocent!” 

Marinette frowned, measuring out formula. “Everything okay in there, boys?”

“Just someone trying to show me what a sharpshooter he already is,” Nino called back in exasperated amusement. “I’m going to need a hand.”

“I’m almost done with the bottle.” She finished getting it ready and walked towards the nursery, mixing the formula and water as she went. 

“He got me pretty good,” Nino chuckled as she entered the room. His shirt had turned a dark green where their son had blessed the cotton with an infant tinkle shower.

Marinette laughed and picked up the baby, walking over to the rocker to settle down. “Were you making sure Daddy knows who’s the boss around here, Kal-Kal?” She tipped the bottle up slowly and Kal latched on, brown eyes wide as he watched her. “Thank you for keeping him straight.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t believe you guys are ganging up on me. We’re supposed to be a team, buddy.” Nino lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it in the nursery hamper with a grimace. “That’s still probably the cleanest thing in there.”

“Aww, he likes making a mess, doesn’t he?” Marinette glanced up at her shirtless husband and quirked an eyebrow. “My, my, Mr. Lahiffe, not in front of the baby.”

He grinned. “Like what you see, Mrs. Lahiffe?”

“Not enough to actually want to do anything about it, but the view is nice,” she admitted.

“I’ll take it.” He sat down on the footstool in front of them, eyes going soft. “He’s pretty amazing, even if he is a little pee monster, huh?”

Marinette ran a gentle finger along her baby’s cheek. “He really is.”

“You’re amazing too, Mari. Seeing you take care of our son has been the most wonderful...” He trailed off, looking to the side and blinking.

“You softie,” Marinette cooed. She smiled at him before returning her attention back to their son. “Your daddy is the sweetest man in all the world, Kal. He takes such good care of us.”

Nino felt something click into place somewhere deep inside, some feeling of absolute certainty. “And I always will,” he promised, leaning forward to kiss Kal’s head before he reached up and pressed his lips to Marinette’s.


	22. Nino and Wayzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week Day 1: Music

Nino finished filling in the last black dot on the red thumb drive and capped his Sharpie, tossing it back to the desk. He blew on the plastic until the shiny black dulled a bit and then he slid it into place beside the other three drives.

Wayzz perched on his shoulder, watching curiously. “I can see you have made one for each Miraculous holder, but I’m not sure what they are, Master.”

“Dude, I’ve asked you not to call me that,” Nino sighed. 

The turtle kwami smiled softly but nodded. His new holder had no idea the potential he held inside. The Turtle Miraculous was not handed out lightly. “Do they have some significance?”

Nino nodded. “I made everyone patrol playlists since we’ve been splitting up a lot. This way it won’t seem so lonely.” He slid the black one with the bright green paw print out. “Adrien once told me he likes to listen to epic movie scores when he’s working out because it makes him feel cool,” he chuckled. “I only imagine that is amplified when he’s all ‘claws out’.” Nino clawed at the air and Wayzz laughed quietly.

“And for Ladybug?”

Nino nodded and dropped Adrien’s thumb drive back down to the desk and scooped up the Ladybug-themed one. “Marinette’s a rocker, man. You would think she would be all pop sensations or smooth tunes, but she likes stuff with a little harder edge.”

“That seems apt,” Wayzz nodded sagely.

“Yeah, it works for her,” Nino agreed. “Now Chloe does like all the pop stuff, and I can appreciate that.” He put a fingertip to the black and yellow striped drive. “I even put a few love ballads on there. I know those are her guilty pleasure.”

“And for Alya?”

It didn’t escape Nino’s attention that Wayzz called his girlfriend by her name. The kwami usually referred to his teammates by their super-powered alter egos, but Alya was always Alya. Nino suspected it had something to do with the thimbles of wine she had slipped him on occasion. Her mother had an excellent collection of wines from around the world.

“Alya’s isn’t so much a certain style as a feeling,” Nino explained. “We have a lot of songs that have meaning so I put a bunch of those on there.”

“Like a story,” Wayzz supplied.

“Yeah,” Nino nodded, a smile playing on his lips. “Our story.”


	23. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: (can I first of all say I love your writing!!) marichat - mari saying, “Sometimes I feel like I’m tearing myself apart and I can’t stop.” chat noir saying, “No matter how bad things get, I’ll always be here for you.” please?

“Sometimes I feel like I’m tearing myself apart and I can’t stop,” Marinette sighed, slumping down on her chaise. 

“That’s because you’re doing too much,” Chat Noir tutted, studying his claws. “I keep trying to tell you to slow down, Princess.”

“That’s easy to _say_ , Kitty,” she argued, “but what exactly am I supposed to cut out so I can slow down? I have work due for school, the deadline for those fashion internships is coming up, I can’t just ignore my friends and family, and I have other responsibilities.”

“What other responsibilities?”

“Ones that are other,” Marinette replied, not meeting his eyes. “What I’m saying is there isn’t really anything I can stop doing. I’m just going to have to power through.”

He nodded. “I understand that feeling.”

“I don’t know why but that kind of makes me feel better,” she admitted.

Chat Noir turned back to her with a smile. “I’m glad. And don’t worry, Mari, no matter how bad things get, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“Why?”

“Because I need a male body so I can work on one of the pieces for my portfolio and Nino has the stomach flu.”

Chat Noir frowned down at his suit. “I don’t know how good that’ll work. The suit might get in the way.” He looked at her then, eyes alight with amusement and eyebrows waggling under his mask. “Unless this is your way of trying to get me out of the suit, Princess.”

“Forget it, I’ll find someone else.”

“Aww, come on.”

“Nope.” She tilted her head. “Maybe I could ask Adrien.”

“That,” Chat Noir nodded, “absolutely do that.”

From her hiding spot behind a picture frame, Tikki sighed, shaking her head.


	24. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You are everything to me" with Adrinette or Ladynoir would be so amazing! I'd love to read that! 

“You are everything to me,” Chat Noir sighed happily before savoring the last bite of the fluffy pastry.

“I swear I’m not bringing you any more croissants,” Ladybug huffed. “To think all this time, I thought it was me you liked.”

Chat Noir swallowed and grinned. “Aww, don’t be jealous, Bugaboo; you’re everything to me too.”

“ _Too_ , he says. That makes it sound like your priorities are,” she put her hand up above her head, “croissants and cookies.” She lowered her hand to her chest, “And then me.”

He laughed and moved closer, winding his arms around her waist. “You know I’m in love with you, right, Mari?”

She felt her cheeks warm but tilted her chin defiantly. “I know nothing of the sort, Adrien Agreste.”

He grinned and leaned in to nip at her lips. “Let’s see if I can give you a refresher then, huh?” 

He kissed her, lips gentle and soft against hers. She could taste the faint traces of butter from the croissant and it made her feel happy and right. Everything about her partner felt like home. 

“Now do you believe me?” he asked, eyes dark as he pulled away slightly.

Ladybug tapped her chin. “I’m not so sure. You enjoyed those croissants an awful lot. I may need some more convincing.”

His face split into a wide smile and he nodded. “I think I know just the right Chat for the job, my Lady.”


	25. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from limerencemoon: "Am I not good enough?" for Chlonath please? The way you write makes me cry with joy and also in pain because of the Angst. I need a happy ending for these two.
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 20

“Am I not good enough?” Nathaniel asked, voice quiet in the darkness. “Is that what it is?” He had been weak. His plans had fallen through right after Chloe’s call and he had paced the length of his bedroom for half an hour before slipping out and trudging to the hotel.

“It’s not really about you,” Chloe finally answered, voice just as quiet. “I don’t know why I’m like this.”

He turned over on his side so he could see her, though her face was mostly lost in shadows. The room had grown dark around them but neither had moved to turn on a light. The situation seemed too fragile for movement. “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do.”

“But you don’t want anyone to know you like me,” he supplied flatly.

“I don’t know.”

“That kind of sounds like a yes.”

“You should’ve stayed away.”

“You asked me to come over.”

“I know.”

Nathaniel propped himself up his elbow. “I like you, Chloe, and I really don’t know what to do about it.”

“I thought I was the messed up one, but maybe it’s you.” She rolled onto her back and stared up at the dark ceiling. “You keep saying you’re done with me and here you are again.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I’m angry with myself.”

“I don’t even get it.”

“What?”

“Why you like me,” she whispered. “I’m not...I’m not a good person, Nath.”

He shrugged. “Good is relative.”

“You know what I mean, Kurtzberg.”

“I can see you trying sometimes. I see you bite your tongue and turn your head and fight your first reaction. I see you, Chloe.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Maybe not today but it adds up.” He stretched and rolled off the bed. “I think I should go.”

“This is the first time you’ve come over and we didn’t make out,” she commented.

“Yeah, it was nice. I’ll see you around, Chlo.”

Chloe closed her eyes, listening to him pad across the room and the door open and close, his words ringing in her ears.

_“I can see you trying...I see you, Chloe.”_


	26. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from paganinpurple: "Are you serious? Do you have to do this now?" with ChloNath please. Make them better
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 in Chapter 20  
> Part 3 in Chapter 25

“Are you serious?” Nathaniel hissed, glancing around. “Do you have to do this now?”

Chloe squared her shoulders and nodded, standing tall on the class table. It had been four weeks since their late night talk in her bedroom. Four weeks since she had decided to do better, to be better. She still had a long way to go but she was working on it and this, she had decided at three in the morning while hopped up on an energy drink, was the best way to work towards fixing things with Nathaniel. He had easily fallen into the role of her support and encouragement, but he deserved more than that. He deserved acknowledgement.

Their classmates were looking up at her expectantly and Chloe suddenly realized how ridiculous she must look standing on top of the desk. She stamped down the urge to sneer at them but still tilted her chin up defiantly. 

“You don’t need to do this,” Nathaniel said quietly. “Come down.”

“Hush. Everyone look at me, I have something to say,” she announced.

“We gathered that when you climbed up on the desk,” Alya replied dryly but Chloe ignored her.

“I like Nathaniel Kurtzberg. I think he’s great and he’s really cute and God help me, but I love his stupid red hair.”

Nathaniel flushed but a smile spread across his mouth.

“He’s a wonderful person and doesn’t put up with my crap and deserves so much more but...” Chloe trailed off, suddenly unsure of where to go. 

Nathaniel was looking up at her, brows beginning to knit together in the first sign of concern.

“He deserves more,” Chloe said quietly, nodding to herself. The weight of the eyes on her suddenly felt too heavy and she began to falter. She glanced down at the floor, wondering how to get down quickly and without making a bigger fool of herself.

The desk swayed under her feet for a moment and her breath caught in her chest when she saw Nathaniel climbing up on the desk with her. He straightened and stood beside her, shaking his head. “You just had to wear the heels, didn’t you?”

“You guys look ridiculous together,” Alix commented, “but I guess it works.”

“If you’re the reason she hasn’t been quite as heinous, long live Chlonath,” Juleka muttered.

“I knew you liked their ship name,” Rose squealed, squeezing her girlfriend’s arm.

“I’m not the reason for anything,” Nathaniel corrected. “Chloe made the decision to change.” He reached for her hand and she took it gratefully. “She’s pretty great.”

“Thank you for giving me a chance.”

He grinned. “I was about to say the same thing to you.” He reached up on his toes to kiss her and their classmates whooped and clapped.

“This is really great, you guys,” Nino said, looking up at them, “but do you mind getting off my desk now?”


	27. Carapace and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week Day 2: Hero/Villain

Carapace swallowed hard and looked down at the drop. “I don’t think I can do this, man.”

Chat Noir waved a hand. “It looks scarier than it really is. I’ve only hit the ground, like, I don’t know, twenty or so times.”

The turtle hero turned to give his teammate an incredulous look.

“What?” Chat Noir shrugged. “Compared to how long I’ve been doing this, those are pretty good numbers.”

Carapace shook his head and sat down on the metal beam. “Hey, can I talk to you about something for a minute?”

“Of course.” Chat Noir settled down beside him, swinging his legs over the beam. They sat in silence for a few moments so Chat Noir decided to get the ball rolling. “This used to be where I would meet Ladybug every Thursday. She would bring snacks and we would sit up here and talk about how hard it is doing this sometimes. It was nice.”

“You don’t do that anymore?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “We should, just for old time’s sake. Circumstances changed and we didn’t need those little moments as much.”

“Because you know who she is now.”

“You’re a lot smarter than you look, Shelly.”

Carapace laughed. “I have a friend who followed you guys pretty religiously for a while. It was her theory you guys found out each other’s identities when the way you acted around each other started to shift.”

Chat Noir rubbed his chin. “Interesting theory.” He knocked his boot against Carapace’s. “I don’t think that’s actually what you wanted to talk about though.”

He looked out on the Paris skyline. “Have you ever been akumatized, Chat?”

“Not strictly akumatized, no, but I’ve been controlled enough to know it can’t be fun.”

Carapace shook his head. “I don’t know if that’s the same. I wasn’t being controlled when I...it’s hard to talk about stuff with secret identities, isn’t it?”

“It does put you at a disadvantage. There have only been so many people akumatized.”

“If it’s cool with you, I want to chance it. For some reason, you’re the one it feels easiest to talk to on this team for me, and I really need to get this out before I can fully commit to this whole hero thing.”

Chat Noir nodded. “I can understand that. Lay it on me. I promise your secret is safe with me.”

Carapace looked relieved. “Thanks, dude. It’s just, like when I was akumatized, yeah, there was almost this dark will pushing me, but in the end, I was still mostly in control. Does that make sense? Like I think I could’ve stopped if I wanted to, but I didn’t want to.”

“That’s what Hawkmoth does though, right? He feeds into how you’re feeling.”

“I guess.” Carapace kicked the heel of his boot against the beam. “But how can I wear this suit and fight people when I know what it was like? I know how good it felt to have that power. We say they’re victims, but I don’t know, man, I don’t feel like I was a victim sometimes.”

“I think it puts you at an advantage maybe. You know how tempting it is. You know what the stakes are.”

“Maybe,” Carapace shrugged. He lifted the edge of his glove up to glance down at the jade turtle bracelet. “I still don’t feel like I deserve this.”

Chat Noir looked down at his ring. “I still feel like that sometimes. It’s a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“But I have total faith in you, Nino. I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t.”

Golden eyes widened behind his green mask. “You’re the one who chose me? Wait, you’ve let me talk around this thing when you knew who I was the whole freaking time?”

“My Lady is really serious about the secret identities thing. I had to at least try, man,” he laughed, dodging a shoulder thump.”Holy cats, watch it!”

Carapace studied him for a minute. “Damn it, Adrien? Seriously, dude?!”

Chat Noir jumped up with a laugh. “Hey! You were the right guy for the job!”

“A little warning, man!” Carapace hopped up to his feet. “I’ve been so freaked out! I can’t believe you’ve been running around in black leather all these years.”

“And doing it so well,” he added.

“I think I want to punch you.”

“You’ll have to catch me first, Shell Brain,” Chat Noir smirked, giving him a finger wave and then falling backwards off the metal beam.

Carapace looked down at the drop once more and took a deep breath. “Let’s make history,” he murmured, stepping off.


	28. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: werewolvesforever515: "You're overreacting" or "it's too early for this" Marichat

“You’re overreacting,” Chat Noir winced. “It’s not that bad.”

Marinette popped him lightly in the back of head and returned to cleaning the wound on the outside of his thigh. “It tore through a magical suit, Chat. It is really that bad.”

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled. “It was a stupid mistake.”

“What were you doing on a construction site anyway? There wasn’t an akuma.”

He shook his head. “No. I just needed to get away and somehow I ended up there. Everything was fine until I fell onto the rebar.” 

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No.” He wrapped clawed fingers gently around her arm. “Please, Mari, I can’t go to the hospital, okay?”

“Even if you detransform? This is a serious injury.”

“You can sew me up, can’t you?”

Marinette winced. “Temporarily, maybe, but I don’t have any painkillers or medical thread or--”

“It’ll be fine. I promise I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow.” He picked up one of her sewing needles. “Do we need to sterilize this or something?”

“Please let me take you to the hospital. If this is about your identity, I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’m worried about you.”

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “This is about my identity but not in the way you think.” He tried to shift his leg and hissed. Marinette pressed her rag against the wound as more blood began to ooze out. “I promise I can go to the doctor tomorrow but I have to come up with a story first.”

“Well, you aren’t going to be able to make it home like this. I don’t even know how you made it here.”

“Sheer determination,” he admitted. “You were the only one I could think of who might be able to help me.” He tried to stand with a whimper and she forced him back down.

“It’s too early for this,” she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lie back and I’ll get you a blanket.”

“Mari, I can’t stay--”

“Chat Noir, lie back and I’ll get you a blanket. You’re not going anywhere. Since you’re being so stubborn, I’ll let you suffer a little longer before you finally give in and we can go to the hospital.” She shook her head, spreading the throw over him. “I swear, I bet if Ladybug was here and telling you to go, you would go.”

“I don’t know if that’s true. I like to keep my stubbornness equal opportunity.”

Marinette shot him a grumpy look and started up towards her bed. She slid under the covers and turned out the light.

“Hey, Princess?”

“Yeah, Chat?”

“Thank you.”

She smiled to herself, turning over on her side and holding her Chat Noir doll tight. “You’re welcome, Kitty.”


	29. Adrien and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from tyranasarahus: "It feels different, now that I'm not afraid of being called a monster. Now that I know I am.” with Adrien and Gabriel Agreste please! 

“It feels different, now that I’m not afraid of being called a monster.” Adrien glanced down at the black ring on his hand. “Now that I know I am.”

“I’m glad you finally understand,” Gabriel said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this moment. No one will be able to stand against us.”

“She will.” Adrien’s voice was hollow as he looked out the window over Paris. He could almost imagine a flash of red racing over rooftops, looking for him. She wouldn’t find her Chat Noir ever again. He was different now. He had to be to keep her safe.

“She will try,” Gabriel corrected, “and we will defeat her. Once we have the Ladybug Miraculous, my true work can begin.”

“But you remember your promise?”

Gabriel sighed. “Yes, Adrien, your friends will be spared any further harm. Although some of them have proven to be quite useful in the past. I may have need of them from time to time.”

Adrien’s fist tightened, the metal of his ring cutting into his skin. It seemed to pulse against his skin as if Plagg was trying to force his way out. He wished he would. He wished more than anything that whatever magic his father had done to his ring would fall away and he could transform and find his Lady. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

“And you won’t really have need of them, will you?” Gabriel continued. “Certainly not those three who were always convincing you to go against my wishes.”

“You promised.” Adrien pushed against the power building inside him and hazy black tendrils began to leak from his palm as if Cataclysm was forcing its way out no matter his form.

Gabriel tilted his head in acknowledgement, eyes wary behind his glasses. “I suppose I did. For your complete cooperation, I will spare them.” He stepped forward and took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Adrien. Your mother would be so happy to see us working together. We’ll bring her back and be a family again. We’ll bring her back and together, we can rule the world.”

“I don’t want to rule the world,” Adrien said, voice cold as he let his new persona fall into place. He had to be this way to keep them safe. He would do what he had to do. “I want to destroy it.”


	30. Gabriel and Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Oooh, so mysterious. Look at you, so tough! So cold! I’m intimidated, really.” with Sabine and Gabriel? Not romantic but like Sabine going all Molly Weasley on him? Please and thank you :)

“Oooh, so mysterious. Look at you, so tough!” Sabine slapped the back of her hand against Gabriel’s stomach and he grunted. “So cold! I’m intimidated, really.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and loomed over her. “Now you listen here, Cheng--”

Sabine shoved her finger in his face. “Don’t you dare try to intimidate me, beanpole. I married the biggest man in Paris so if you think your height is going to make me back off, you can think again.” 

He pursed his lips and nodded in acknowledgement, taking a step back. “Sabine, we can’t let them do this. We know what’ll happen.”

“What happened with our team won’t necessarily happen with theirs,” she sniffed. “And don’t try to tell me you’ve done all this for Adrien’s good because that’s a lie. You did this for yourself.”

“I did it for her,” he said quietly.

Sabine’s face softened. “That doesn’t make it right, Gabriel. You have to let Adrien make his own decisions.”

He dipped his hand into his pants pocket, fingering the Black Cat ring he had taken away from his son. “He’s too young.”

“He’s a year older than we were when we got our Miraculous.”

Gabriel moved to his desk and slumped down in the chair. “I should have taken them away from Paris. Fu wouldn’t have chosen him. Madeline would still be here. I don’t know why we stayed.”

“What’s done is done. Do you think I’m not worried sick knowing that’s my baby girl out there? But they were given the Ladybug and Black Cat. We can’t take that away.”

“Do you wonder why Fu didn’t give her the Bee like you?”

“I think Marinette has too much of her father in her.” She held up a finger as Gabriel opened his mouth. “Not that it’s a bad thing. You can keep your thoughts on my husband to yourself, Agreste. But she’s a bit softer than I was back then.”

“Says the sweet bakery woman,” he replied dryly.

Sabine shrugged. “People will see what they want to see. And I have softened in my age. I won’t deny that. We don’t all become ice,” she finished, giving him a pointed look. 

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“I am.”

He chuckled. “Sometimes it feels like no time has passed at all. I look at you and see that young girl with strange eyes and a go-fuck-yourself attitude.”

“Time did pass though. That girl is gone, just like the others.” Sabine’s shoulders dropped as if she was a puppet whose strings had been cut. Her voice was tired when she spoke again. “Give Adrien back his ring, Gabriel. I don’t want to have to get anyone else involved.”

“Would you send Ladybug after me?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“If she had any inkling Adrien was Chat, she would’ve already been here. Just because she has Tom’s temperament doesn’t mean she still doesn’t have a bit of my temper. She’s looking for him and she’ll figure it out soon.”

“But you won’t tell her.”

“I think it’s Adrien’s secret to tell. I’ll keep it as long as I think I can.” Sabine straightened. “I expect to see that catboy running along rooftops tonight. Don’t disappoint me.” She turned and left the office without a backwards glance.

“Goodbye, little Bee,” Gabriel said quietly, closing his fist around the ring.


	31. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: for the prompt thing “Was I just a replacement for you?” marichat (with a possible reveal pretty please)

“Was I just a replacement for you?”

Marinette reached over and tipped up Chat Noir’s hat to ruffle his hair. “Aww, is the kitty feeling insecure?”

He sniffed, pulling the hat back down over his dark ears and hair. “Well, when someone admits you’re just a replacement, it’s hard to not feel a little insecure.” He tightened the trench coat around him and glanced around the small cafe warily.

“You’re not a replacement, you’re, uh...an alternative,” Marinette finished lamely. “If it makes it any better, I’m really glad you’re the one here with me. You make me feel calmer.” She knocked her coffee cup against his. “Seriously, Chat. It really means a lot that you came out with me this morning. You made the train ride ten times more bearable. I would have been a nervous wreck on my own.”

He shrugged self-consciously. “It was really no problem. When you said Alya couldn’t make it, I didn’t want you to have to come alone, even if I did need to wear a disguise,” he chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrified but excited?” She took in a deep breath as the sun rose a little higher in the sky. “This internship could be a big step for me if I can land it.”

“Of course you’ll get it.” Chat Noir stirred another packet of sugar into his coffee and hummed. “You’re amazing, Marinette.”

She flushed and began to doodle on her napkin with a red pen. “What about you? Now that Hawkmoth is defeated, surely you have some plans of your own. Are you going to stay in Paris?”

“I’ll stay as long as my Lady needs me,” he answered simply, setting his cup back down. “There are always going to be bad people in the world. I don’t see why Paris won’t continue to need us.”

Marinette worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. “And what if Ladybug wants to leave?”

Chat Noir looked up at her in surprise and then a frown settled over his features. “I guess I hadn’t thought of that.” He ran the tip of a claw along the edge of his coffee mug. “She probably does want to do something else after all these years.”

“Would you keep doing this even if she left?”

He furrowed his brows. “I don’t know. I guess I should ask her about it.”

“Isn’t there something you want to do though, Chat? Surely you have a life outside the black leather.” Marinette tried for a smile but it came off more of a grimace. She returned her attention to her doodle.

“I do,” he nodded, “but she’s...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “We should concentrate on you today, Princess. How much longer until you can go in for your interview?”

Marinette looked down at her phone. “Eleven minutes. Do you think it’s too early to check in?”

“I think it would be a mark in your favor actually. It’s not too early and shows you’re serious about this.”

She stood and began to gather her things. “What are you going to do while I’m in there?”

He pushed back his chair and stretched. “You made me get up pawfully early. Maybe I’ll find a sunbeam to curl up in for a catnap.”

Marinette smiled. “Enjoy, Chaton. I’ll call you when I get out.” She grabbed up the rest of her things and hurried to the building’s lobby without looking back.

“Chaton,” Chat Noir repeated quietly to himself. He looked down at the table and a flash of red caught his eye. He picked up the napkin she had been doodling on to see a small ladybug drawn in red ink with a series of cat paws trailing after it. The words “Come with me” sat underneath. Eyes widening, he looked back up to see Marinette watching him from the building lobby outside the glass doors of the cafe. She smiled at him before she was escorted away to her interview.

Chat Noir looked back down at the note in his hand with a smile of his own. “Anywhere you go, my Lady,” he murmured.


	32. Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week Prompt: Nino vs. the Missing Hat

“Adrien, have you seen my hat?” Nino called, flipping the covers off his bed.

“Not since you were wearing it yesterday,” his roommate yelled back.

“It’s not in here,” he muttered, throwing a pile of clothes into the corner of the room. 

Adrien appeared and leaned in the doorway. “Maybe if this place wasn’t always such a wreck, you’d be able to find stuff.”

“Not everyone feels the need to have their things organized and labeled like a freak.”

“It’s from a life of very strict conditioning. Besides, I’m not the one missing a hat.”

Nino stuck out his tongue and relocated a stack of vinyls. “It doesn’t make sense. I always take it off and put it on my bedpost.”

“Just don’t wear it today.” Adrien tilted his head. “Your hair is actually, uh...”

“Awful,” Nino groaned, rubbing the top of his head.

“No, not awful! Just different than I remembered. You’ve been wearing that hat for a while, huh?”

“It’s a good hat.”

“We’re going to be late meeting the girls if we don’t leave now,” Adrien warned.

Nino sighed, adjusting his glasses. “Yeah, all right.”  
___________________

“Who’s the hottie with the hair?” Alya teased running her fingers into Nino’s dark wavy hair.

“It really does look so good,” Adrien nodded. “You look like a totally different person.”

“Not to say you aren’t handsome with your hat,” Marinette added. “You’ve always been nice to look at.”

Nino flushed, ducking his head. “It’s just hair, you guys.”

“You look like a fancy Moroccan prince!” Alya exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

“Stop.”

“Adrien, you should have him in your next photo shoot. He’ll get signed right away,” Marinette teased.

“They may even replace Adrien with him!” Alya grinned. 

“You guys are being ridiculous,” Nino said, cheeks too warm.  
___________________

Nino fell into bed and rolled on his side, sliding his arm under his pillow. Something stiff halted his arm’s progression and he pulled out the faded red hat. “So that’s where you were hiding,” he murmured. He reached up to hook it on the bedpost, smiling as he remembered his friends’ comments from earlier. Maybe he wouldn't wear his hat tomorrow either.


	33. Tikki, Hawkmoth, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “How do we fix this?” Tikki & Hawkmoth

“How do we fix this?” Hawkmoth demanded, eyes trained on Marinette’s limp form.

“You put the earrings back in,” Tikki sneered. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You mean you won’t do that.” Tikki zipped back down to Marinette. “Please, I don’t know how much time she has left. Her injuries are too severe. You have to let me help her.”

Hawmoth stared down at the dull stone earrings in his hand. “I’ve waited so long.”

“Adrien will never forgive you if you let her die. You have to know that. She means the world to him.” Marinette released a labored breath and Tikki shot her a worried look. “Please, Gabriel, you have to let me heal her.”

“Adrien can find another girlfriend.”

“Do you hear yourself, you delusional brute?! Her life is not some worthless toss-away.” Tikki flew at him and he backhanded her across the room, closing his fist around the earrings. “Sometimes sacrifices must be made. It’s unfortunate about the girl but Adrien will understand that someday.” He turned around to find Chat Noir standing across the room, eyes glowing.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to disagree with that,” he growled, pacing forward. “You have one chance. Give me the earrings, Father.”

“Adrien?!”

“Give me the earrings,” he repeated, voice a low rumble. 

Hawkmoth looked down at Marinette once more before shaking his head. “She’s not worth this, Adrien. Join me.”

“Tikki?”

“She’s going to die, Chat. I need to help her,” the kwami replied weakly from her place on the floor.

"You would really let her die?” Chat Noir asked, voice trembling. “You know what she means to me and you would still...” He trailed off and shook himself. His eyes hardened and he called up Cataclysm. “So be it.”


	34. Queen Bee and Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from coltaire: If you're still doing prompt requests, can I get “Admit it. You’d miss me and my one-liners.” For clonath please? c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with superhero alter egos for this one.

“Admit it,” Paon prodded. “You’d miss me and my one-liners.”

“I’ll admit nothing,” Queen Bee sniffed. “You could disappear in the next five seconds and my life wouldn’t change at all.”

“That’s not true.” He leaned back against the balcony railing. “You’d have to get a new partner for one.”

“Fine, my life wouldn’t change for the worse. Is that better?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

Paon narrowed his eyes. “Well, we know you can’t work with Rena. You guys bicker too much.”

“That’s because she won’t ever admit when she’s wrong.”

“And you do?”

Queen Bee crossed her arms. “I would if I was ever wrong, which I’m not.”

“I see. And Carapace refuses to work with you.”

“One time I forget to help him escape a trap and I suddenly get labeled ‘a bad partner’,” she sighed, making air quotes. “He can be so touchy about life and death situations.”

“You left him in there for four hours. His transformation apparently ran out before Chat found him.”

“But did he die though?”

Paon shook his head. “Ridiculous. Obviously LB and Chat aren’t going to split up.”

“They might. I’m pretty sure Ladybug would love to be my partner.”

“Sure.”

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “Fine. I guess I’m stuck with you, Feather Face.”

He chuckled. “You remind me so much of someone.”

“Who?”

“A friend of mine. Well, I’m not sure she’s really a friend. I don’t know what she is honestly, but she’s always making up ridiculous nicknames for me.” He held up a gloved hand and began ticking off fingers. “Red, One-Eye, Paintbrush, Ginger Snap--”

“Damn it,” Queen Bee swore. “Kurtzberg?!”


	35. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hi would you be able to write the prompt “Look, this isn’t a guilt-trip: I just genuinely want to know if you dislike me so I can stop bothering you.” With marichat???? I love you ❤❤ 

“Look, this isn’t a guilt-trip,” Marinette said. “I just genuinely want to know if you dislike me so I can stop bothering you.”

“So if I tell you I don’t like you, you’ll go away?” Chat Noir growled. “Promise?”

“Someone is being a grumpy kitty.” She kicked at a crumbled patch of pavement, scattering the small chunks. “Why do you keep coming back here anyway?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“I might,” she offered.

Chat Noir sighed and dropped down on the bench. “This is the last place I spoke to her. We finished our patrol three weeks ago and stopped here to chat and I haven’t seen her since. I guess I keep thinking that one night I’ll come by and she’ll actually be back.” His shoulders slumped and he looked up at Marinette. “Why are you here so often anyway?”

“Maybe I’m waiting on someone too.”

He looked around the courtyard. “I think you’re being stood up.”

She ignored his comment. “Chat, what if Ladybug never comes back? What’ll you do then?” Her hand unconsciously moved to her empty right earlobe. Her missing earring ached like a phantom pain. She had looked everywhere for it. The Miraculous has seemingly disappeared along with its kwami. The remaining earring was safely locked away at home for the time being.

“She wouldn’t leave me. I’m more afraid something happened and I have no way of knowing. She’s so damn hung up on the safety of keeping our identities a secret that it becomes a whole other problem on its own.”

Marinette sat down beside him. “You’re really worried about her.”

“Of course I am.” He ran a clawed hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I really do like you, Marinette. Actually it’s been kind of nice knowing I might see you when I come here to wait.”

“You’re stressed.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just need some sign that she’s okay.”

“I think maybe she’s scared too. Maybe she comes out here and sees you and it makes her feel strong enough to keep going. Maybe things are a little broken right now and she doesn’t know what to do but knowing you’re still here helps.”

He looked up at her, some emotion moving behind his eyes. “Is that so?”

Marinette swallowed. “Maybe one of her earrings is gone and her kwami is gone and she doesn’t know why or how and she feels really lost.” Her voice broke on the last word and Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“My Lady,” he whispered into her hair. “Oh, Mari, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, trying to hold back her tears. “I’m so sorry, Chaton. I kept trying to and I...”

“Shhh,” he soothed. “We’re going to figure all of this out. I promise.”

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “You aren’t mad?”

“Oh, I’m plenty mad, but relief is winning out at the moment.”

She nodded and bit her lip.

“Start from the beginning, Princess, and we’ll fix it together.”


	36. Nino and Wayzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week prompt: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in The Trouble with Kittens universe, though it is not strictly necessary for you to have read that story to be able to follow this one. :)

Nino gently tugged Alya’s laptop away from her and set it on the coffee table. He would only wake her up if he tried to move her so he grabbed the fluffy dark orange blanket his mother had knitted for them and spread it over her sleeping form. Trixx was curled up on the arm of the couch, her tail draped over her face, so Nino pulled at the corner of the blanket so it would reach up and cover the kwami as well.

He padded down the hall and eased the door open to peek into Zoe’s room. He could barely make her out in the mountain of stuffed animals that had taken over the toddler’s bed. She had her favorite plush black cat hugged tight to her chest, while the turtle plush Nino had bought her lay abandoned on the floor. He rolled his eyes and swore not to tell her Uncle Adrien.

“Is everyone asleep, Master?” Wayzz asked as Nino settled down behind his soundboard. 

Nino nodded. “I’ll need to eventually get Alya to the bedroom, but she and Trixx are snoozing on the couch for the moment.”

“She’s been working hard.”

“She has,” Nino agreed. He turned so he could reach his keyboard, plugging in his headphones and pulling them on. He nudged one ear back so he could still hear Wayzz as his fingers moved across the keys. 

“You’ve been working hard too,” Wayzz pointed out. “I believe this is the first time you’ve been in here in weeks.”

Nino glanced around the studio before nodding, returning his attention back to the keyboard. “Things have been a little hectic lately with Max’s app going public.”

“I’m glad you’re taking this time.” Wayzz lighted down on the edge of the keyboard, a curious expression as he watched Nino’s fingers move. “Do you ever tire of it?”

“What?”

“Taking care of others.” Wayzz tilted his head. “You’re always taking care of others and it makes me curious. You’re more selfless than many humans I’ve come in contact with over the years.”

“I’m not that selfless,” Nino corrected. “I take care of the people I care about.”

“You take care of strangers too.”

“Not in the same way. Alya and Zoe are my whole world, you know? I would do anything for them. I’ve done things I never thought I...” He trailed off and shook his head. “You take care of your family.”

“And the other holders?”

Nino grinned. “Well, they’re our family too, aren’t they?”

“Our?”

“Did you not think you were part of the family, dude?”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever had a family, Master.”

“Well, you do now.”


	37. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” with Djwifi ?!

“You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move,” Nino sighed, hugging Alya tighter as they lay on his couch together.

“But my phone is ringing.” Alya tried to reach for her phone as it buzzed along the surface of the coffee table but her boyfriend pulled her closer to him. “Ninnnnno.”

“Shhh, not important right now.”

“You can’t possibly know that,” she huffed, relaxing again when the phone stopped ringing.

“It’s naptime for Ninya.”

“I have still definitely not signed off on that couple name, just so you know.” The phone vibrated again and Alya struggled to sit up. “Nino, someone left a voicemail. It could be something serious.”

He sighed and let her go. “Fine.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up with her. “What is it?”

She pulled the phone away from her ear sheepishly. “Just a voicemail from Adrien about some comment war going on in one of the Ladyblog chat rooms. I’m guessing it’s about Ladynoir. He gets touchy about that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m sorry, but in my defense, it really could’ve been something important.”

“It always is,” he sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nino ran a hand over his hair. “Look, Al, I get that you’re into a lot of stuff, but sometimes it feels like time with me gets pushed to the side pretty often. I guess it would just be nice to know I’m important too.”

“You don’t think I think you’re important?” she frowned.

He shook his head. “I know you care about me. It’s not that, honest. I guess sometimes it would be nice to know that I’m the one you’re making time for. Does that make sense at all?”

“You want to be the Ladyblog call I have to immediately check?”

“I think so?”

She pushed against his shoulder, forcing him down to the couch. “Stop talking, it’s Ninya time.”

He chuckled, pulling her against his chest. “I thought you weren’t sure about that name.”

“I’m not. It’s stupid, but it’s what we’ve got right now,” she laughed. She tilted her head back so she could kiss him. “And I’m sorry that I let you forget how very important you are to me.”

“I love you, Al.”

The phone began to buzz again, but Alya snuggled in closer to Nino’s chest. “I love you too.”


	38. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week prompt: Aged-Up Nino

Nino pulled up the shopping list on his phone and read it aloud. “Milk, bananas, toothpaste, cat food, paint pens... What kind of grocery list is this?” He shook his head and tried calling Alya. It rang a few times and then her message clicked on.

“Hi, you’ve reached Alya Cesaire. If this is an emergency, text me. If not, leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.”

Nino sighed, cutting the call and was surprised to see Adrien’s number immediately pop up. “Hey, man.”

“Nino! Lucky is having kittens in our closet! I need you to get kitten food. Wait, do they eat that right away? What do they eat?!” There was a muffled voice on the other line. “They do not eat cheese, Plagg!”

“Dude, calm down. Did you say she’s in our closet? Did we even know she was pregnant?” Nino rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “She’s on my slippers, isn’t she?”

“She loves them so much, Nino. Oh! I think the first kitten is coming!”

“Okay, uh, just keep her comfortable and I’ll be home as soon as I can. Oh, and hey, if you can spare my slippers, that would be really great.”

Adrien sucked in some air. “She’s already bled on them.”

Nino sighed. “Yeah, okay, I’ll be home soon.” He ended the call and took a deep breath. “All right, one more try.” He called Marinette and she answered after the first ring.

“Hey, love,” she chirped. “How are you?”

Nino relaxed, slowing his pace as he went down the dairy aisle. “I’m good. I’m at the store and was looking at this grocery list, and I have questions.”

“Hang on, I’ll pull it up.” Marinette began to hum as she got their shared notes app opened. “Is it the paint pens that are throwing you because I can stop by Art Supply on the way home.”

“That was it a bit. Is this really all we need?”

“Yep! Alya said she would do a big trip this weekend. That’s just to hold us over a couple of days. You get an easy one this time.”

He chuckled and lifted a container of milk up, setting it in the buggy. “That’s a nice change.”

“You take such good care of us,” she crooned.

“Speaking of us, Adrien said Lucky is having kittens in our closet.”

“Jumping bugs, how fun! Maybe I can get out of here early.”

Nino smiled. “Have a good rest of your day, Mari. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Nino made his way through the rest of the store, picking up the items on the list. He remembered Adrien had run out of deodorant and Alya had been wanting to try a new conditioner so he grabbed those. Marinette had a weakness for chocolate chip granola bars so he picked up a pack of those as well. The small florist area caught his eye on the way to the register and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from picking out three small bouquets to add to his buggy. 

Once everything had been paid for and toted out to the car, Nino turned over the engine and sat for a moment with a smile on his face. This wasn’t the life he had foreseen for himself but he wouldn’t change one single detail.


	39. Nino, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week prompt: Nino at Night

Nino closed his eyes and reclined against the steps, inhaling deeply. It had been nice to visit family in Morocco but he was happy to be back in Paris. This was home. The smells and the sounds and the coolness of the brick against his back even through his t-shirt. This was where he belonged.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” a voice drawled.

He peeked one eye open to see Rena Rouge leaning on the railing of the steps. 

“I did nothing of the sort but I’m glad he’s back.” Chat Noir dropped down beside her in a graceful crouch, mouth spread into a wide grin. “How was your trip, man?”

“It was really good. I’m glad to be home though,” Nino smiled. “How have things been here?”

“Same old, same old,” Rena Rouge waved, sitting down beside him. “Nothing too terribly exciting.”

“Except the space akuma. That was pretty cool.”

She nodded. “There was that.”

Nino chuckled. “Where’s LB and Queenie?”

“Time out,” Chat Noir winced. He lifted Ladybug’s yoyo and shook it weakly. “We maybe left them on a roof and told them we’d come back when they stopped fighting.”

“So she’s going to kill you then,” Nino commented.

“Most definitely.”

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Rena Rouge rested her head on Nino’s shoulder and he smiled softly.

“I was just enjoying being home. I love Paris at night.”

“So does Hawkmoth,” Chat Noir grimaced after a bellowing cry tore through the air. “We better go check that out.”

Rena Rouge stood and stretched. “I’ll come by later?”

Nino nodded. “Looking forward to it. Be careful, Al.”

She kissed his cheek. “Always.”

He watched them disappear into the night, Chat Noir fading into the darkness far quicker than Rena Rouge. He settled back against the stairs, closing his eyes again. “It’s good to be home.”


	40. Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from taigia: Rayfe here with an 'I can't sleep' writing prompt that should at least make Season giggle. “Oh, look who finally decided to show up. You’re late by fifteen hours.” Marinette after giving birth to baby Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t seem to fully say goodbye to The Trouble with Kittens so here is another drabble. It does contain spoilers if you haven’t finished the story, but it’s not completely necessary that you have read TTWK to understand this drabble.

“Oh, look who finally decided to show up,” Marinette whispered. “You’re late by fifteen hours, Kitten.” She winced as she tried to shift the newborn’s weight.

Adrien hovered by the bed, face etched in worry. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted but fine.”

“You need to rest, Marinette,” Tikki tutted. “Don’t push it.”

“I can’t stop looking at her,” she sighed. “Pretty little Emma.”

“She’s gorgeous, just like her mom,” Adrien said, kissing his wife head.

She smiled up at him. “How are the boys?”

“Alya said she’d bring them up later once you get some rest, but they’re good. Apparently Nooroo has been trying to teach Hugo, Louis, and Zoe how to say Emma and they’re all three running around the house yelling ‘Em, em, em’,” Adrien chuckled.

“Sounds about right.” Marinette closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Emma watched her with dark blue eyes.

“Why don’t you let me take her for a bit, my Lady? I’ll rock her while you rest,” Adrien offered.

“If you’re sure...”

He lifted his daughter up carefully and walked her over to the rocking chair in the corner of the hospital room. Within moments, Marinette was snoring softly.

“She’s exhausted,” Tikki sighed.

“She did good though, didn’t she, Kid?” Plagg perched on Adrien’s shoulder, peering down at the baby girl. “Now you have a Little Lady.”

“I wonder how special she is going to be.” Tikki landed on his other shoulder.

“She’s already perfect,” he said quietly, running a finger along her tiny cheek. “Another perfect kitten.”


	41. Marinette and Queen Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "He's not my boyfriend!" With queen bee teasing marinette about discovering marichat on her balcony.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Marinette seethed, stomping her foot.

“Sure, whatever you say, Princess.” Queen Bee curled her tongue behind her teeth and grinned. “I’m sure Chat visits lots of girls’ balconies multiple times a week and has cute little pet names for them.” Marinette grimaced and Queen Bee’s expression morphed into one of pure joy. “You’re jealous!” she accused with a clap. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, absolutely livid at the thought of her kitty getting his scratches somewhere else.”

“What are you even doing here, Chloe?”

“Hello! Don’t you see the mask and magic suit? I’m Queen Bee right now. You can’t go around using my name. Someone could hear.” She shook her head in disgust. “I swear, sometimes I don’t know why I even come here.”

Marinette sat down on the lounger with an exasperated sigh. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, since you asked,” she sniffed, leaning back against the railing, “I’d like to talk about Ladybug.”

“Why talk to me about Ladybug? Can’t you just actually talk to Ladybug?” Marinette busied herself by picking lint off her pajama pants. 

“I said I want to talk about her,” Queen Bee replied, rolling her eyes. “You can’t talk about someone to someone. Apparently that’s ‘mean’ and ‘bitchy’,” she mimed with air quotations. 

“So you want to say mean and bitchy things to me about Ladybug?”

“No,” she huffed. “Just let me talk. You’re one of the only two people who know about me so unfortunately you’re all I’ve got right now.” She took a deep breath. “I guess I feel like she doesn’t really think I can do a good job. Like I’m not a real teammate to her, if that makes sense. She never listens to my ideas and it feels like she goes out of her way not to get paired up with me. I know she and Chat have been partners forever, but even when he isn’t available she will choose Rena or even Carapace to work with over me. She’s even gone out on her own when I was completely available.”

“Maybe you guys just aren’t there yet,” Marinette shrugged. “Not everyone clicks.”

“But she’s not even giving me a chance!” Queen Bee’s shoulders slumped. “When I got my Miraculous, I thought...I wanted to be different. I needed to be, you know?”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Shut up. It just sucks that it feels like she’s not even giving me a chance.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Why would you?” She flipped her ponytail. “It doesn’t even matter. I’m just going to keep trying to do what I think I’m supposed to do.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Maybe she needs some time to get used to you.”

“She didn’t need any time to get used to the others,” Queen Bee grumbled.

“You should talk to her. She probably didn’t realize you were feeling this way or that she was even doing it.”

Queen Bee crossed her arms. “Maybe you’re right.” She turned to look out over the city. “I was kidding about Chat, you know.”

“I know.”

“He really does care about you a lot. We talk about it all the time.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “He’s a good friend.”

Queen Bee looked back at her with an unreadable expression. “Sure, a good friend. I should get going. It’s late.”

“I hope the Ladybug thing works out.”

“Me too. Goodnight, Marinette.”

Marinette watched Queen Bee dive off her balcony railing and shoot away. “Night,” she said softly, trying to convince herself she didn’t see a pair of glowing green cat eyes watching her from the next roof.


	42. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Don't ever say that again" adrinette post-reveal please? :)

“Don’t ever say that again.”

Marinette laughed. “Come on, Kitty. You have to admit--”

“Nope,” Adrien shook his head. “I refuse to accept it.”

“Okay, but--”

“Mari,” he warned, adjusting his new glasses.

She giggled and he dropped his hand in exasperation. “Oh, don’t be like that, Adrien. They really do look good.”

He ducked his head. “Are you sure?”

Marinette put her arms over his shoulders, urging him closer. “You look incredibly handsome with your new glasses. Very dapper.” 

“And my hair looks okay like this?”

She tried to keep herself from giggling as her eyes trailed up to his newly slicked back hair. She bit her lip and hummed. “Mmmhmm.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “But?”

“I’m just curious as to what made you decide on this style.”

He tilted his head. “I don’t know. When I got the glasses, it just made sense to push my hair back.”

“And when you look in the mirror, you don’t notice any resemblance?” she prodded.

He frowned and moved away from her, turning so he could see his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened before he straightened his back and tilted his chin up haughtily. He stared at himself for a moment before relaxing with a sigh. “Fine. You can say it again.”

Marinette laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle and hooking her chin over his shoulder. “You look like your dad.”

Adrien shook his head with a grin, glancing at her reflection over the flame of his glasses. “I look like my dad,” he agreed.

“But a much more handsome, kinder, sweeter, funnier version.”

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, effectively destroying the slicked back style. “Better?”

Marinette ran her own fingers into his hair with a soft smile. “There’s my Chat,” she said quietly before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	43. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “We’re in public, you know.” with Alyanette

“We’re in public, you know,” Alya drawled.

Marinette laughed, sneaking another pinch to her girlfriend’s butt. “You’re the one who wore these jeans. You know I love you in these jeans. They make your butt look so cute.”

“My butt is so cute,” Alya agreed smugly, “but that doesn’t mean you have to keep pinching it. You hungry?”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “For what?”

“Food, you walnut. It’s dinner time.”

She grinned and nodded. “I could eat. What are you in the mood for?”

“Chinese?” 

“Eh, that doesn’t sound so good. Italian?”

Alya sighed. “I had pasta for lunch. That cute cafe near the apartment?”

“I don’t think I can eat another sandwich today.”

“Then I guess we’ll just starve.”

Marinette leaned against her shoulder dramatically. “We had a good run.”

“I suppose we’ll wither away right here, right now.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Trixx huffed from Alya’s bag, “you’re going to end up at Nino’s and begging him to cook. Just get there already.”

“Every single Saturday,” Tikki groaned from her own hiding place. “You two are ridiculous.”


	44. Gabriel and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I know you said these were fluff prompts but i saw this and started thinking about Gabriel and Lady Agreste after she's vanished/disappeared/died so angst prompt I guess “I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Gabriel said quietly. “I can’t.” He stared up at the large painting of his wife for a moment more before dropping down into his desk chair. “Where are you, Madeline?”

There was a light knock on the door and Nathalie peeked her head in. “Sir, will you be needing anything else tonight?”

“I think that’ll be all.”

She nodded and began to close the door before pausing. “Do you want some company?”

Gabriel inhaled deeply. “I think company would be a very good thing right now.”

Nathalie slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced up at the large portrait of Madeline Agreste. “Would you like the bourbon tonight, Sir?”

He chuckled and gave a slight nod. “You have the best ideas.”

She poured them both glasses and sat down on the other side of the desk. “You missed the deadline for Lenoria today.”

He frowned. “You should have reminded me.”

“I did. Three times.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “My mind’s been somewhere else today.”

“Obviously. It’s been two years, hasn’t it?”

Gabriel looked up sharply but Nathalie simply stared back at him, face blank. “Yes,” he finally answered. “Madeline disappeared two years ago today.”

Nathalie tilted her chin in acknowledgement and took a sip of her drink. “And do you still think she’s coming back?”

He leaned back in his chair, eyes hardening. “Perhaps it’s best if you go now.”

She stood, setting her glass on the desk. “You can’t stay holed away in here forever, Gabriel. She chose to leave you and Adrien and that was her mistake. You shouldn’t be the one punished for it.” She went for the door. “And you can’t keep punishing everyone around you for it either.”

Gabriel stood. “How dare you talk to me like that? You have no idea–”

Nathalie raised a hand. “If anyone has an idea, it’s me, Gabriel. I’m the one who’s been here this whole time, picking up the pieces. I’m the one trying to hold your relationship with your son together as best I can. And I’m the one who has been waiting– very patiently, I might add– for you to quit focusing on the past and finally look at the present,” she huffed. “So good night, Gabriel. Hopefully your ghosts won’t haunt you too terribly tonight.” She closed the door with a stiff slam.

Gabriel glanced back at Madeline’s portrait before sinking back down into his chair. “Well, what the hell did she mean by that?”


	45. Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “This is all your fault.” with the OT4 (Silly fluff please)

“This is all your fault,” Alya huffed, shifting Adrien’s weight against her side. “And how come you get to carry tiny Mari and I’m stuck with this beanpole?”

Marinette sighed, nuzzling her face into Nino’s neck. “Because she gets all cuddly after a third drink and I’m addicted to it,” he grinned. “And I don’t see how this is my fault.”

“Pretty hair, pretty hair, care, bear, snare, mare,” Adrien mumbled, rubbing his nose against Alya’s hair as he stumbled alongside her.

“Let’s go relax and have some drinks, you said. It’ll be fun, you said.” Alya stopped on the sidewalk and let Adrien fold down to a bench. “Do I look very relaxed, Lahiffe?”

He chuckled and eased Marinette down beside Adrien. “I think I forgot what lightweights they are.”

“Heroes of Paris taken down by fruity drinks with umbrellas,” Alya sighed. “Good grief, they’re cute.”

“Did you really not have fun?” Nino slid his arm around Alya’s waist and pulled her closer. “I wanted you to have a good time too, you know. You’ve been working way too hard lately.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. “I think I’m a little too wound up to have fun right now. Things are getting kind of intense with this new asshole villain we’ve got to deal with.”

Nino frowned. “How about just for tonight, we forget about heroes and villains and magic jewelry? Let’s get these two home, all change into comfy pajamas, and curl up together in our ridiculously only-Agreste-money-can-buy-this bed and watch something silly until we fall asleep in a big pile.”

Alya kissed him softly. “I don’t know what we did to deserve you.”

“I wonder the same thing.”

She laughed. “Full of yourself, huh?”

Nino flushed. “No! I meant like I don’t deserve you guys! Not like you don’t deserve--”

Alya cut him off with another kiss, breaking away with a laugh. “I’m teasing you. I love it when you get all blushy and flustered. It’s cute.”

Nino ducked his head with an embarrassed grin. “I guess we should get home.” He moved to pick up Marinette again and Alya put a hand on his arm. 

“Ninny,” Marinette murmured with a sleepy smile.

“I don’t think so, Ninny. I’ll be taking those Mari cuddles, thank you.” Alya helped Marinette up and the other young woman immediately curled against her. 

“Ya-ya,” Marinette sighed, kissing Alya’s neck.

“I hate the nicknames,” Alya groaned.

“You love them and you know it.” Nino lifted Adrien in a bridal carry and Alya chuckled. “Come on, dude. I’ve got you.” 

“I’m flying with Superman,” Adrien said with a small hiccup.

Nino smiled, shifting Adrien’s weight so he could offer Alya his arm. She linked her arm through his and the four of them slowly made their way home for a night of cuddling and comfort.


	46. Nino, Ladybug, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from trashcangarbageman: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Ninette??? I haven't asked for ninette in a while and I've missed their beautiful relationship through your point of view ❤️

It got a bit angsty but I thought this prompt called for some Ninobug action. <3

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Ladybug began to turn back towards Nino before she stopped herself, keeping her eyes on the ground so she wasn’t tempted to look at him. “You know I have to do this.”

“But why you? Why can’t it be...” Nino trailed off with a grimace.

“Were you going to say Chat?”

“I don’t want to lose either one of you.”

Ladybug fought off the tremble that was settling at the base of her spine. “You know we have to do this,” she said quietly.

Nino closed the distance between them, one of his hands going to her face and forcing her chin up so she had to look at him. “Mari, I’m in love with you.”

“I know,” she whispered, eyes closing tightly against building tears. “But that can’t matter right now.”

“Because you have to be Ladybug right now,” he nodded, swallowing hard. “I understand.”

Marinette’s blue eyes peered at him from beneath the red and black mask. “Hawkmoth has hurt so many people; he’s hurt you.” She cupped his cheek with her gloved hand. “This is our chance to take him out. We can’t miss it.”

“And what if it’s a trap?”

“I have to take that risk.”

“Please be careful, Maribug. Please.” Nino kissed her as they both cried quietly and held onto each other. They reluctantly pulled apart at the clearing of a throat.

Chat Noir moved to their side, putting a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “We should get moving, my Lady.”

She sniffed and nodded, wiping at her eyes and nose. “I need to go clean up for a second. I’ll be back.” She walked away stiffly, disappearing into the bathroom.

“You’ll keep her safe.” Nino kept his eyes on the closed bathroom door, heart pounding.

“With all nine lives,” Chat Noir promised.


	47. Nathaniel, Chloe, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from taigia: Hey Season, Rayfe with another writing Prompt: “I’m not being self deprecating. I really mean that I don’t belong here.” Nath gets dragged to a meeting for Team Miraculous but he hasn't gotten his yet. Oops.

“I’m not being self deprecating. I really mean that I don’t belong here.” Nathaniel stood, grabbing his messenger bag. “Thank you guys for trusting me with this and I’ll have your backs, but I’m not the person you’re looking for.”

“You can’t just leave,” Chloe huffed. “I brought you here.”

“Yeah, please stay, Nathaniel.” Marinette picked up the cardboard box of pizza. “We ordered way too much food anyway.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips.

“Come on, dude. You don’t have to participate in anything. We just like having you around,” Nino added. “Stay.”

He dropped his bag and slumped back down to the couch. “Maybe just for a few more minutes.”

“That’s the spirit,” Adrien grinned, handing him a soda.

“As I was saying,” Alya began again as if the interruption had never occurred, “now that we have the Peacock Miraculous in our possession, we need to make a decision.”

“Obviously we give it to someone, right?” Nino asked, grabbing his fourth slice of pizza. “We need all the help we can get at this point.”

“But is it really the right time to be bringing in someone brand new?” Marinette frowned. “We aren’t just dealing with Hawkmoth anymore. We got Deaus and Revilo to fight off as well.”

“Which is why it makes sense to add another player,” Chloe pointed out.

“I think what Marinette is trying to say is that someone brand new may be more of a liability than a help,” Adrien suggested. Marinette shot him a grateful look and he smiled in return.

“I have to agree with Marinette.” Alya sat back, wiping her hands with a napkin. “I’m a little worried about adding someone new.”

“Are you kidding me with this right now?!” Chloe stood up, hands on her hips. “We’re giving the stupid Peacock to Nathaniel and we’re doing it tonight!”

Nathaniel put up a hand defensively. “Woah! I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Alya narrowed her eyes, studying him. “I guess he would be the best fit for it from what we’ve read. His personality isn’t quite what I was thinking but--”

“Wait, you guys can’t give me one of those things!”

“We’re called kwamis, you dolt, and you’re going to be a perfect match for Duusu with that level of drama,” Plagg drawled, appearing on Adrien’s shoulder and examining one of his paws.

Nathaniel stood again, tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor as he tried to move away from the couch. “Look, I’m really not the guy you’re looking for, okay? I’m not brave and I don’t like fights and I still have nightmares about being akumatized.”

Chloe knelt down beside him, face softening. “Do you think I wasn’t crazy freaked out when I was given the Bee?” She gingerly touched her fingers to the hair comb. “I knew I didn’t deserve it, but someone else wanted to give me the chance to prove I could do this.” She glanced back at Adrien and he nodded. “I want to do the same for you, Red.”

He flushed, looking up at her. “You really think I can do this?”

“I know you can.”

He swallowed hard and nodded, getting to his feet and offering her his hand. He looked back at the rest of the group. “Uh, if you’ll have me, I guess I am your guy.”


	48. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from time-is-strange: “Your hair’s all messed up. Let me fix it.” Ladynoir Reveal? Ladybug decides to finally tame his wild mane and recognizes Adrien by his hair?

“Your hair’s all messed up,” Ladybug frowned. “Let me fix it.”

Chat Noir leaned into her touch with a purr. “Wanting to groom me, my Lady?”

“You look like you got in a fight with lightning and lost,” she laughed, moving her gloved fingers through his hair. “How in the world did this happen?”

“You know how balloons are staticy?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That’s how it happened.” He closed his eyes as a deep rumble began in his chest.

Ladybug stilled her fingers. “That’s not much of an explanation, Chaton. What’d you do, rub the balloon all over your head?”

Chat Noir pushed against her hands with his head to remind her to keep working with his hair. “I’ll have you know it was a very tempting balloon.”

She giggled and began to finger comb his hair to the side. “You really should keep it out of your eyes more. It looks...” She trailed off, throat going dry as Adrien Agreste peered back up at her through green kitty eyes and a black mask.

His brows knitted together beneath his mask. “My Lady?”

“Fine,” Ladybug squeaked, hands dropping as she stepped back from him.

Chat Noir lifted his hand to feel his hair and quickly mussed it back into its usual style. He glanced at Ladybug and she looked right back at him, eyes a little too wide. “Well, it’s probably a good time to say goodnight.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she agreed, “getting late. Don’t want to oversleep in the morning.”

“Yeah, definitely, can’t miss class.”

“Nope.” Ladybug bit her lip, taking another step back. “Well, I’ll see you later, Chat.” She hurried to the rooftop edge and lashed out her yoyo, setting off.

“Well, that’s one way to get it done,” he murmured, tugging at his hair.


	49. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Since when have we ever been friends?” with Felix and Bridgette at Halloween

“Since when have we ever been friends?” Felix drawled, not looking up from his phone.

Bridgette took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Now can be our starting point. Will you please help me with the children’s Halloween event tonight?”

He finally glanced up at her with bored eyes. “No.”

“Right, um, okay,” she nodded, shoulders slumping. 

Felix watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed heavily. “Fine. What do I need to do?”

Bridgette beamed at him, cheeks going red. “We’ll meet in the courtyard at the school just before sunset.” Someone called her name and she looked back, body already turning towards the voice. “Make sure to wear a costume!” she called before skipping off towards her friends.

“A costume,” Felix grumbled. “That’ll be new.”  
__________________________________

“You’re looking beautiful as always tonight, my spotted Goddess,” Chat Noir purred as he landed on the rooftop beside Ladybug.

She held up a hand. “I don’t have time for this tonight, Chat. I was in the middle of a very important event.”

“There’s always time to admire your loveliness,” he countered.

She stared back at him, unimpressed. “From what I can gather, the akuma must be in his helmet.” They watched the akuma raging below. “Can you distract him while I get to it?”

“For you, anything.”

She rolled her eyes and dropped down to the street.  
__________________________________

Felix straightened his cape and checked the rest of his costume. A vampire ensemble had been the easiest thing to put together from his wardrobe, although he wasn’t exactly fond of it. He had missed his chance to talk more with Ladybug again, but perhaps it was for the better anyway. She had seemed more than a little irritated at being called away from her event for the akuma.

It had become a frustrating thing, working with her. More and more, he found himself caring about her safety and her moods and it wasn’t long before he realized that he was falling for her as surely as he had been trying to get her to fall for him. He rubbed at his ring in irritation. It wouldn’t surprise him if that was part of the curse. He would fall in love with her only to realize he couldn’t allow her to fall for him and take away his ability to be with her. What a vicious loop.

He strode back down the street, his heart stopping as a flash of pinkish red light washed over the alley he was passing. A woman stood with her back to him in a flowing pink princess gown. Her dark hair was done up on top of her head and fell down in curling pieces at the back of her neck. All the breath left Felix’s body as Bridgette turned, eyes widening as she caught sight of him.

“Felix,” she breathed.

“Ladybug,” he whispered as his universe shattered around him.


	50. Adrien and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You owe me.” between a Kwami and their holder. Any of them.

“You owe me,” Adrien panted, hands on his knees.

Plagg drifted down to the floor in exhaustion. “How do you figure, Kid?”

“I feed you.”

“Because you have to if you want to transform into Chat. Besides, that’s only human decency on your part.”

“I put up with your ridiculousness.”

“Right back at you,” Plagg drawled.

Adrien went down to the floor beside the kwami. “Plagg, please. I need to do this for her.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care.”

“It might not even work,” Plagg warned. “You may not be strong enough. You’re young, Adrien, and only three other holders have ever been able to do it.”

He shook his head. “I have to try. If I can control it...”

Plagg sighed. “You don’t know what you’re asking, Kid. Calling up Cataclysm when you aren’t transformed can have enormous repercussions. Not only that, it has the potential to throw off the balance between you and Ladybug and if that happens, Tikki will find me and end me, that we can be sure of.”

“I want to be able to help her no matter what. That last akuma scared me, Plagg. I was barely able to get out of that cage and transform in time to save her. That can’t happen again.” Adrien’s expression formed into solid determination and the kwami sighed. 

“You could die.”

“That’s always been a possibility,” Adrien replied stubbornly.

“You’re too young to realize what you’re saying.”

Adrien growled. “I know the stakes here, okay? I get it. It’s scary and unknown and I probably shouldn’t mess with it, but Ladybug is everything to me and I’m not going to run the risk of not being able to save her again because I’m scared.”

“I guess we can give it another try.”

“Good.” Adrien got to his feet.

“But as soon as you look like you’re going to pass out or blow up, we’re stopping, no arguments, got it?”

“Fine.”

“This is going to be bad,” Plagg muttered, zipping up higher. “All right. Close your eyes and think about why you want to do this.”

“For her,” Adrien whispered. “I’m doing it for her.”


	51. Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “We’re not lost; I just decided to take the scenic route.” OT4 (Road trip???)

“We’re not lost,” Nino scoffed, squinting against the glare of the sun through the windshield. “I just decided to take the scenic route.”

“Are we even still in the United States?” Alya groaned. “We’ve probably crossed over into Canada at this point.”

“Best road trip ever,” Adrien agreed sarcastically.

“Dude, check your tone, and of course we’re still in the United States,” Nino replied. “I’m, like, eighty-seven percent sure we are, anyway.”

“I know no one wants to hear this but I really need to go to the bathroom again,” Marinette winced.

“Tiniest bladder ever.”

“Miniscule.”

“Can’t you use a bottle or something?”

“Adrien, I don’t know if you realize this but our parts and your parts work very differently,” Alya said in a patronizing tone.

“It was just a suggestion,” he grumbled. “And can we please get something to eat? I’m withering away over here.” Adrien slumped in the passenger seat with a hand to his stomach.

“I’m so glad I took two weeks away from work to do this,” Alya muttered.

“I’m this close to breaking up with all of you,” Nino warned.

“Like I _really_ have to go to the bathroom,” Marinette whined. “I’ve held it as long as I can.”  
________________________

“Good grief, you guys are a bunch of divas,” Nino chuckled before biting into his cheeseburger.

“Says the man who threatened to break up with us,” Marinette teased, grabbing her cup.

“No refills on that, M,” Alya warned.

Marinette stuck out her tongue. “How are you feeling, Kitty? Less withered?”

“After another order of these chicken tenders, I think I’ll be okay,” Adrien nodded as he opened a new packet of honey mustard. 

“I don’t like car us. We should just live here now,” Marinette decided, glancing around the fast food dining area. “Or maybe just somewhere close to here that doesn’t involve ever being stuck in the car again.”

“No way. I’ve planned everything out. We have lots of good times ahead of us,” Nino promised. “It’ll be fun.”

Plagg scoffed from below the table, glancing at his fellow kwamis. “If Shell Brain thinks he’s getting us back in that torture machine, he’s got another thing coming.”


	52. Queen Bee and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from Thamli: Hey Season, what about a Chat/Adrien&QBee/Chloe friendship/hurt/comfort drabble?. QBee, who totally knows who Chat is, but doesn’t knows that he guessed who she is months ago, to Chat. “You don’t understand, Chat. I’m damaged goods. I’m bad news. You would be better leaving me now and going to the others.” Extra kudos if you include the Team por the OT6

“You don’t understand, Chat,” Queen Bee sniffed, wiping at her nose angrily with the back of her gloved hand. “I’m damaged goods. I’m bad news.” She shook her head. “You would be better leaving me now and going to the others.”

Chat Noir knelt down beside the latest akuma’s steel cage surrounding his teammate. “You know I’m not going to leave you, Chloe.”

She frowned, looking down at her feet. “When’d you figure it out?”

“I’ve known you since we were kids. I realized who you were from the first day,” he offered. “Also, you called me Adrikins once but thankfully I don’t think anyone else heard it.”

Queen Bee grimaced. “Sorry.”

He shrugged. “I was going to tell you but then I wasn’t sure if you wanted anyone to know and LB has it drilled into my head about secret identities and well, you get it.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, how did you figure out me though?”

She rolled her eyes. “Please. The puns?”

Chat Noir flushed. “Right. Okay, step back. I’m going to Cataclysm this thing.”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it will be a waste of a transformation. Just leave me here and I’ll get out when the Cure puts everything to rights. It isn’t like I’ll actually be any good to you guys.”

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Being so hard on yourself, Queenie. This thing has a learning curve, just like everything else. You have to be patient.”

“I hate being patient.”

“I’m aware,” he grinned. “Now seriously, stand back.”

She huffed but moved to the back of the cage. Chat Noir smirked as he called up Cataclysm and ran his claws across the bars, turning them to ash. 

“You just think you’re so cool.”

“I am so cool,” he nodded, reaching for his baton to answer a call. “What’s up?”

“Where are you, Chaton? We need you and Queenie now!” Ladybug yelled over a loud screeching sound.

“On the way, my Lady.” Chat Noir slipped the baton back in place and turned to Queen Bee. “Well?”

“Let’s go save the day.”


	53. Marinette/Ladybug, Chat Noir/Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Why are you stealing my clothes?” for marichat please? :)

“Why are you stealing my clothes?” Chat Noir groaned, weakly batting at Marinette’s hand.

“Stop,” she demanded, pulling the zipper of his suit down. Her heart stuttered at the blood welling up in the wounds crossing his chest. “Tikki?”

“I’m trying, Marinette,” the kwami replied quietly as she nibbled on a cookie. Cleansing the akuma had been too much this time. Ladybug’s transformation had fallen without warning and Marinette had been left to drag a barely conscious Chat Noir into the nearest alley before either of them could be seen while Tikki recharged before they could perform the Miraculous Cure.

“My Lady. I have to help Ladybug.” Chat Noir tried to push himself up but cried out as Marinette forced him back down to the dirty alley ground. 

“Ladybug is fine, Kitty. Stay still.”

“Hurt. She’s hurt...”

Marinette ignored the deep stinging sensation that began at the back of her neck and trailed down her spine. The cut wasn’t deep enough that she couldn’t function but she knew she wasn’t in the best shape. She could feel her shirt sticking to the drying blood. This akuma had been the worst they had faced yet. Hawkmoth wasn’t playing around anymore. “She’ll survive.”

“Can’t see. Mari?” He blinked up at her blindly, eyes a cloudy green. Whatever the powder was that had been in the akuma’s pouch had been effective in hampering her partner. His claws dug into her arm as he held onto her. “Marinette? Is that you? Why are you here?”

She eased his grip away. “It’s me. I’ve got you, Chat. You got hurt by the akuma, okay? Ladybug is going to fix everything.”

“She needs me.” He tried to get up again.

“She needs you to be okay. You’re really hurt, Chat.”

“Don’t care,” he grunted, fighting against her.

“I swear, Chaton, stop fighting me right now.” Marinette pushed on both his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. “The more you move, the more blood you lose.”

“I failed her,” he whispered.

She brushed his hair away from his forehead and pressed a kiss against his clammy skin. “You didn’t. You were very brave. Reckless but brave.”

He swallowed hard and Marinette could see more blood leak from his wounds. “It’s not good, is it, Princess?”

“I’m going to fix it, Chat. I promise.” She glanced to her kwami and Tikki nodded. As Marinette called up her transformation, Chat Noir’s finally fell, an exhausted Plagg dropping to his side. “Adrien.” Ladybug put a hand to her mouth in shock as tears pricked her eyes. His shirt began to grow wet with blood and Plagg lifted his head tiredly. 

“He doesn’t have much time, Bug.”

She nodded, standing and tossing her yoyo up. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug watched the magical ladybug wash over his form before she collapsed beside him as they worked on her.

Tikki joined Plagg as soon as Marinette was unconscious and curled against Adrien’s side.

“That was too close,” she murmured.

“They’re going to need help,” he agreed. “Time to call in reinforcements.”


	54. Gabriel and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from valiantlyluckywitch: Can you write the prompt: "I can't sleep" - Nathalie x Gabriel?

“I can’t sleep.”

Gabriel glanced back at Nathalie. “I suppose there’s something in the air.”

“I think it’s a bit more than that, Gabriel.” She crossed the room to join him at the large round window. “You don’t have to do this,” she said quietly.

“It’s already begun.” He lifted a hand and a glowing white butterfly lighted on his palm, wings slowly moving up and down.

“It isn’t too late to call them back though.” Her voice sounded tired even in her own ears. She wasn’t sure why she was choosing now to take a stand when she had followed along this whole time. Hell, most of it had been done under her planning and supervision.

“We’re close, Nathalie. Can’t you feel it? We’re so close.” He turned to her with a soft smile. “I couldn’t have made it this far without you.”

“No, you couldn’t have.”

“I should check on Adrien and set the rest of the security sensors. Once the akumas are activated, I don’t want there to be any way for him to leave the house.”

“For his safety, of course,” Nathalie supplied.

“Of course.”

“And for no other reason?”

Gabriel tilted his head. “What other reason could there be?”

Nathalie squared her shoulders. “None that I can think of. Why don’t you let me check on Adrien and the sensors? You’re going to need your energy.”

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank you for standing by me.”

“Until the end,” she promised. She turned away from him and left the hidden room, sprinting down the hall and slipping into Adrien’s room. He blinked at her from his desk, eyes a little wide. “You have to go now.”

“What?”

“Your father is Hawkmoth and he’s about to akumatize half of Paris. He’s trying to keep you locked in here. Go. Now.” Nathalie pulled his chair away from his desk and Adrien stared at her, mouth hanging open. “There’s no time, Adrien!”

Plagg zipped out and urged his holder up. “Come on, Kid. Let’s go.”

“But I...” Adrien glanced back at Nathalie with a lost look. “Claws out,” he murmured. 

Nathalie watched Chat Noir disappear through the window before she felt like she could take a breath again. She calmly walked back down the hall and set the security sensors and then headed back to the master bedroom to wait.


	55. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “You think I’m cute? Adorable.” Adrinino

“You think I’m cute? Adorable,” Adrien smirked.

“I should break up with you,” Nino muttered, fluffing the left side of Adrien’s hair. “Okay, don’t move.”

“I need you to know this feels incredibly bizarre.”

“Hush and be my pretty model.” Nino stepped back and looked down at his boyfriend. “You’re missing something.”

“A kiss perhaps?”

“No distracting.” Nino pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Maybe a scarf?”

“The halo of poinsettias isn’t enough?”

“This is important. It’s our first Christmas card together. These are a big deal in my family. It needs to be absolutely perfect.”

Adrien chuckled. “You know this is going to be perfect no matter what, right?”

Nino sighed. “I’m being a little ridiculous.”

“You are,” Adrien nodded. “But I kinda like it.”

Nino leaned down for a kiss and Adrien happily took it.  
________________________

Nathalie opened the bright green envelope with a soft smile and slid the Christmas card out. Nino and Adrien grinned up at her from the photo card, decked in handmade Christmas sweaters and scarves. Nino wore a pointed green elf hat and a crown of poinsettias was perched on Adrien’s head. 

She found the same envelope further down in the pile with Gabriel’s name printed in neat type. She put it on the top of the stack in his inbox.  
________________________

Marinette put her copy of the Christmas card on the apartment fridge, using one of Chloe’s gilded magnetic frames to display it in style. Alya demanded her own copy to take to work and another green envelope arrived in the post days later.  
________________________

“It did turn out pretty great, huh?” Adrien leaned back against Nino’s chest, watching their Christmas card photo appear in the digital photo frame on the coffee table.

“It’s absolutely perfect,” Nino sighed happily, kissing his head.


	56. Chat Noir and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “Why are you crying?” Chat Noir & Rose

“Why are you crying?” Chat Noir asked quietly.

Rose looked up in alarm for a moment but visibly relaxed when she saw him. “It’s nothing,” she sniffed.

He stepped forward tentatively and took a seat on the far end of the bench. “You don’t seem like the kind of person who cries for no reason. Did something happen?”

She shrugged.

“I see.” He sat back and looked up at the night sky. “Do you mind if I talk about my night then?”

“Sure,” she said, voice weak.

“It kind of sucked,” he admitted. “I had decided tonight was the night I was going to tell the person I’m in love with how I feel, but...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I lost my nerve again. I always do.”

Rose wiped at her eyes. “You know, I’ve always thought love could conquer all, but I didn’t realize it would be so hard.”

“They made it seem easier when we were younger, didn’t they? The movies all have it wrong though.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Is this about Juleka?”

She glanced at him. “You know Juleka?”

“I’ve seen you two around.”

Rose nodded, running her thumb against the bottom of her nose. “We had a big fight and we’ve never fought before and I don’t know what to do now.”

Chat Noir nodded but didn’t speak.

“It’s 2017,” Rose continued. “You would think two girls being in a relationship wouldn’t be a big deal, but apparently it is.”

“Parents?”

“She lives with her aunt, who definitely disapproves. She’s always called me Jules’s best friend and when we finally corrected her, she lost it.”

“Family stuff is hard.”

Rose hugged herself. “Juleka said maybe it would best if we weren’t seen together a lot for a while until things died down. Her aunt is the only family she has left and I think she’s just scared.” She laughed a little but there was no humor in it. “I doubt anyone would believe Juleka is scared of anything.”

“Everyone’s scared of something,” Chat Noir replied, voice quiet.

“I don’t know what to do,” she sighed. “Am I supposed to stand up for our relationship? Am I supposed to go along with Juleka’s wishes? What’s the right answer?”

“I don’t know that there is one,” he frowned. “I’m sorry. I thought I would be more helpful than this but I’m not the best with relationship stuff.”

She sniffed again and gave him a watery smile. “It’s actually just been nice to be able to talk about it. Sometimes I feel like I need to stay so cheery all the time that I’m not allowed to be sad.”

“Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’m your Chat,” he grinned back at her. “Why don’t you let me walk you home? It’s getting late.” He stood and offered her his arm.

Rose nodded and linked her arm through his. “Thanks for being my hero tonight, Chat Noir.”

“Thanks for trusting me to be,” he replied as they moved on.


	57. Adrien, Nino, Marinette, Alya, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from floweryfandomnerd: “You’re supposed to light the candle on fire! Not the whole damned pumpkin patch!”

“You’re supposed to light the candle on fire, dude! Not the whole damned pumpkin patch!” Nino stared wide-eyed at the glowing flames dancing around them.

“I’ve never done one of these before,” Adrien squeaked, stepping backwards. “And it was an accident!”

“Everyone calm down,” Marinette instructed. “We can figure this out.”

“Maybe coming to a pumpkin patch on Friday the 13th in October with the harbinger of chaos and destruction wasn’t the best plan,” Alya reasoned, “but it was too tempting to pass up.”

“You hoped for something like this?!” 

“It’s not my fault the kid can be a klutz,” Plagg drawled, zipping out from his hiding place.

“Not helping, Plagg,” Adrien growled. “What do we do?”

“Pretend like we were never here?” Alya offered as she recorded the destruction.  
__________________________

Adrien picked at his pumpkin donut morosely. “I can’t believe I just had to buy a pumpkin patch. That is not going to go over well with my dad.”

“On the bright side, we’ll have our own pumpkin patch next year,” Marinette smiled gently, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“And Mari can make us lots of Pumpkin treats,” Nino added.

“And we could get dressed up in our costumes and do Halloween photoshoots for the Ladyblog!” Alya exclaimed, sloshing some of her pumpkin spice latte out of its cup. “It’ll be great, you’ll see.” 

Adrien smiled. “You guys always know how to make me feel better.”

“And you always know how to show us a good time, Kid,” Plagg grinned, popping a bite of pumpkin cheesecake in his mouth.


	58. Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, and Rena Rouge/Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Managing my temper would be so much easier if there weren't so many people trying my patience" marinette after snapping at someone or having a bad week please

“Managing my temper would be so much easier if there weren’t so many people trying my patience,” Marinette growled as her transformation fell. “So please don’t start with me.”

“You have to admit you were a little harsh back there, my Lady,” Chat Noir winced, dodging a flying pen. 

“You practically cackled like a Disney witch while you cleansed the akuma,” Rena Rouge added dryly, leaning against stairs. “Talk to us, M.”

Marinette slumped into her desk chair and spun it to face them. “You guys want to talk? Let’s freaking talk.” She held out a finger. “Alya decided it would be a good idea to start posting akuma sightings in real time on the Ladyblog so now we have even more civilians to try to protect while we’re fighting akumas.”

Rena Rouge grimaced. “It was supposed to warn people to stay away from the area, not come watch.”

“And I don’t know what is going on with Nino and Chloe but they need to get their crap together and sort it out. We can’t have them refusing to fight together. It’s beyond ridiculous.” 

“Well, if you knew,” Chat Noir began.

“And you, Mr. Agreste,” Marinette interrupted, eyes narrowing, “you’ve stood me up three times this week, you...you uppity pretty boy layabout!”

“Not on purpose! And...wait, what did you call me?”

“And then there’s graduation, internship applications, university crap and I didn’t get the scholarship I was banking on and I don’t know what I’m going to do and...and...and I’m PMSing and everything is awful.” Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to force her tears back.

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge exchanged glances before dropping their transformations and huddling around her. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mari. We’ll figure something out,” Adrien soothed, kissing her head.

“You’ve got to give yourself a break. You’re going to blow a gasket,” Alya added, playfully tugging at her hair. “You need to talk to us so this all doesn’t build up again. You were kind of being a bitch.”

Marinette laughed and sniffled. “Sorry. I guess I kinda was,” she admitted. “I’m a little stressed.”

“Stressed and PMS-y is an awful combination.”

“I wouldn’t know so much about that,” Adrien said uneasily, “but I’m sorry you’re having a rough time.”

“if you think you guys don’t have bad times of the month just like us, you’re delusional,” Alya drawled. “But I digress. Let’s lay everything out and see if there’s anything we can help with.”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s really okay. I think I just needed to get it out.”

“You know we’re always here for you, M.”

“I know.”

“Even if you did call me an uppity pretty boy layabout,” Adrien snickered.

“Sorry.”

“And it isn’t just you,” Alya reminded her gently. “There are five of us now. All the responsibility doesn’t have to fall on your shoulders. Just promise not to keep it all bottled up until you explode from now on?”

“I think I can do that,” Marinette nodded.

“Although I do think you put a big fear in Nino and Chloe. I doubt they’ll be bickering next time we see them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Nino’s eyes go that wide,” Alya laughed.

“Or Chloe shocked so silent,” Adrien chuckled.

“Serves them right,” Marinette grunted, turning to her computer. “Now I love both of you very much but I need you to go. I have work to do.”

They chuckled and Adrien kissed her cheek while Alya hugged her tight. “Have a good night, Mari.”


	59. Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Nino, Nathaniel, Gabriel, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: For the prompts list can you do "are you kidding me, we're not fine" for some adrienette angst. Thanks! Your writing is amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been banging around the ole noggin for a while now so I decided to get it out. While it isn’t strictly Adrinette, it is angsty. This drabble has a death warning.

“Are you kidding me?” Chloe hissed. “We’re not fine. Marinette won’t eat. Nino hasn’t said a single word since...” She glanced at Alya’s reflection in the mirror for a moment before checking her own. “Waterproof mascara, my ass,” she muttered, wiping at the smudges under her eyes.

“Well, we have to be fine today.” Alya swallowed thickly and tilted her chin up, glaring at her own reflection. “At least for a few hours. We need to be strong for them and then we can fall apart when we leave.”

“This is going to be such a shit show.” Chloe inhaled deeply and nodded. “Let’s get back there. I’m sure Nath is in need of reinforcements by now.”  
______________________________

Relief washed over Nathaniel’s face as Alya and Chloe approached them. Nino was slumped on one side of him on the uncomfortable fainting couch, eyes downcast. Marinette sat stiffly on the other side, fingers twisted together but expression blank.

“Come on, Nino. Time to go inside.” Chloe took one of Nino’s hands and he let her guide him up to a standing position, Nathaniel standing with him and steadying him on one side. 

Marinette looked up at Alya. Dark circles had filled in under her eyes and her cheeks were hollow and drawn. “I can’t,” she whispered.

“We have to. He would for us.” Alya watched a tear well up in Marinette’s left eye and spill down her cheek. “We’ll do it together.” 

Marinette let Alya pull her up and the group made a slow trek into the sprawling sanctuary of the chapel.

Nathaniel swore and Chloe inhaled sharply. “I can’t believe that bastard made this open casket.”

Alya’s eyes flew up to the front of the room where the slick black casket sat, the top opened. She could just make out a tuft of blonde hair over the edge from their position. Marinette began to shake beside her, eyes trained on the casket. There were a line of people moving slowly by the casket, peering in, before moving on to mingle quietly at the edges of the room. 

“I need to see him.”

Alya and Chloe exchanged glances. “Marinette, maybe that isn’t the best idea,” Nathaniel said gently.

Marinette shook her head and squared her shoulders, a fierce light filling her eyes as her whole being seemed to strengthen. “I just thought of something. I’m going to see him. He needs me.” She reached for Nino’s hand and he numbly turned his head to look at her. “You’re coming with me.” She pulled him forward and led them to the end of the line, leaving the rest of their group to shakily follow.

“What’s going on?” Nathaniel asked softly. “It’s like she just flipped a switch and was Mari again.”

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Alya agreed, voice quiet, “but hopefully a good one? Although I’m not sure it’s going to last...”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Chloe pressed into Nathaniel’s side as they moved closer to the casket. “I don’t want to remember him like this.”

Alya nodded to the rows of seats. “I’ll stay with them. Go find us a place.”

Chloe tilted her head gratefully and they left the line. Alya’s eyes widened when she heard Tikki’s high voice ahead of her. She closed the small gap between herself and Marinette and Nino.

“But it could work?” Marinette asked. “I could do it right now and it could work?”

“Marinette, I can’t promise anything. Perhaps I shouldn’t have--”

“It has been days but I think she should try,” Wayzz argued. “He was hurt in battle. It’s feasible that the Cure could--”

“He wasn’t hurt, Wayzz. He was killed,” Tikki hissed. “And what happens if it doesn’t work?”

Alya pushed between Marinette and Nino. There were only five people ahead of them now until they reached the casket. “What is going on?”

Marinette looked up at her and her eyes were feverishly bright. “I’m going to bring him back when we get up there.”

“M, you can’t--”

“She can.” Nino’s voice was low and hoarse from disuse. “Please let her try, Al. Please.”

“They took him away so fast. I didn’t think. I couldn’t...” Marinette trailed off, shaking her head. “I haven’t seen him, Alya. I didn’t realize it before. I was in shock, but I can do this.” She linked her fingers in Alya’s and squeezed. “I have to do this for him. I have to.”

Alya held her eyes before breaking contact as they moved forward again. She could see Gabriel, tall and stoic on the other side of the casket. Nathalie stood beside him, looking shrunken and worn. The sanctuary had filled even more since they had taken their place in line. “Everyone will know,” she said weakly.

Marinette shook her head. “I don’t care.”

“I’ll shield you,” Nino said, voice sounding stronger albeit still rough. “You’re not doing this alone.”

“You’re never alone,” Alya agreed. Only two people ahead of them now. She slipped her phone out of her clutch and sent a quick text to Chloe. She watched her reaction as she read it and then Chloe and Nathaniel were joining them again. 

“We’re doing this?” Nathaniel asked, eyes a little wide.

“Everyone has to decide on their own.”

“I’ve personally always thought the secret identities thing was stupid anyway,” Chloe smirked. “So what if people realize who we are? I want people to love me for how awesome I am.” Her expression grew serious. “Mari, you know there’s a possibility--”

“I’m still going to try.”

“Then we’re all going to be right here with you.”

The last person ahead of them stepped away and the small group moved forward, Marinette’s hands going up to grip the side of the casket as the others huddled around her. “He doesn’t look like him,” she said weakly. “That’s...that’s not him.” Her arms began to shake, fingertips digging into the satin lining. 

His hair wasn’t right, first of all. It was too stiff. Adrien’s hair was always soft and bouncy and this was...wrong. And his cheeks were too pink. Why were his cheeks so pink? It didn’t look right. The heavy dark metal Agreste ring Adrien had never been fond of was where the Black Cat Miraculous should have been and it turned Marinette’s stomach to see it. “His ring,” she whispered. “Someone took his ring.”

Gabriel was watching them now, worn eyes examining. Nathaniel glanced around nervously. “Marinette, are you going to try or...” Everyone turned their attention to her and a soft sob escaped as tears began to fall. 

“Delusional. I was--” Another sob tore out of her and her knees began to wobble. Tikki pressed a small comforting paw through Marinette’s purse into her side.

“Mari, please,” Nino begged. “Please, you can bring him back. Please. Please.”

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. She leaned forward pressing her lips against Adrien’s cool cheek. His skin wasn’t right either and she felt more tears fall, wetting his face. “Miraculous Ladybug,” she choked out.

There were murmurs behind them but Alya couldn’t bring herself to care. Her vision was too blurry with tears anyway. She wouldn’t be able to find a seat now even if she had wanted to. Moving away from the casket meant saying goodbye and she wasn’t sure she could do that right now, maybe ever. Nino held her hand in an almost bruising grip and she squeezed his fingers even still.

Chloe was making soft sobbing sounds, her face buried against Nathaniel’s neck. He held her, his own eyes glassy as he stared straight ahead at nothing.

Gabriel cleared his throat and moved in front of the group. “The viewing is over,” he declared, tone brooking no argument. “The funeral will now be private. Please leave.” Nathalie watched him silently for a moment before turning her attention back to the casket.

The murmurs grew louder as most of the sanctuary emptied out with the help of the funeral director and assistant. When the director came close to the huddle of heroes, Gabriel shook his head. “They’re the only ones staying.”

Once the room had emptied out, Gabriel stood beside them as they grieved. “You’re the rest, aren’t you?” He opened his palm and offered Marinette a black ring. “I believe this should go to you then,” he said, voice breaking.

She stared down at the ring numbly. After a moment, she took it from him and slid it onto Adrien’s finger to rest on top of the Agreste one. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, Chat,” she whispered. “I’m so so...” She trailed off as Adrien’s chest rose slowly. She blinked. His cheeks were still too pink but his hair seemed to soften even as she watched. His skin grew warm under her touch and her breath caught in her lungs as one glittering ladybug moved out from his hair and settled between his closed eyes.  
______________________________

Adrien blinked slowly, eyes focusing on Marinette. “Why are you crying, my Lady?” he croaked.


	60. Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Marinette, Alya, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from taigia: Howdy Season, Rayfe from AO3 again and I got a funny one today. “Ignoring everything happening in this room, I think we should focus on putting out the fire.” The boys(Nino, Adrien, and Nath) are doing a triple date with their respective better halves(Alya, Marinette, and Chloe) but someone gets the bright idea that making the food themselves for the ladies would be extra sweet and romantic. Chaos ensues.

“Ignoring everything happening in this room, I think we should focus on putting out the fire,” Nathaniel said nervously, setting down his grocery bags. “I’m guessing Adrien tried to cook?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Adrien swatted at the flaming pot with a limp rag. “I was just boiling oil, I swear!” The fire licked at the rag, instantly igniting it and Adrien dropped it with a yelp. Nino quickly stomped the flaming rag out before it could do anymore damage.

“Boiling oil?! Do you mean water?”

“Nope, he meant oil.” Nino held up his phone. “Okay, hang on, this article says to smother the flames, put the lid on the pot--”

Adrien grabbed a lid and dropped it on the pot, quickly pulling his hand back with another yelp.

“But be sure to use an oven mitt to prevent injury,” Nino continued.

Adrien glared at him, holding his hand to his chest. 

“Ah, geez, it’s so smokey in here now.” Nathaniel moved to the living room window and pushed it up, a freezing gust flowing into the apartment. “We’ll just leave it open a minute until the smoke clears out.” He rubbed his arms and moved back to the grocery bags. “We’re running so behind. The girls are going to be here any minute.”

“I hope they’re in the mood for pizza,” Nino muttered. “How’s your hand, dude?”

Adrien turned over his palm to show angry red skin. “Not great.”

“We can do this. I have faith in us.” Nathaniel unpacked boxes of noodles and jars of sauce.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked in disgust.

“Spaghetti stuff.”

“That’s not what Marinette uses for spaghetti.”

“Well, Marinette isn’t here, is she?” Nathaniel replied.

“We’re supposed to cook! That’s just noodles and sauce. That’s not cooking.”

“Says the guy who almost burned down our apartment because he thought boiling oil and water were the same thing,” Nathaniel shot back.

“Did you at least get some fresh vegetables we can doctor the sauce with?” Nino asked hopefully.

“You said get stuff for spaghetti. That’s literally all you said!”

“Is there any meat or anything?” Adrien poked in one of the bags with his free hand and Nathaniel smacked it, face turning red. 

“You guys should’ve given me a list,” he groaned. “When I make spaghetti, this is how I do it.”

“How in the world do you survive dating Chloe?” Nino asked, shaking his head. “She cannot be cool with this.”

“I’ve never cooked for her before. That’s what tonight was supposed to be, remember?”

Adrien shivered. “Think it’s clear enough for us to close that window? I’m so cold, I can’t think straight.”

“You’re such a delicate flower today,” Nino remarked.

“And you’re such an ass today. What’s the deal?”

“What? Nothing.”

“You and Alya got into a fight?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered.

“Uh, we might have a problem.” Nathaniel was pulling and pushing on the open window with al his might. “I think it’s stuck and it maybe just started snowing.”

Nino and Adrien moved over to the window and tried to move it back into place with no success. 

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, try to pin a blanket over it for now. Adrien, let’s go wrap your hand before you mess it up any worse.”  
____________________________

“Could it be any colder?” Chloe shivered, tossing her hair.

“Don’t tempt the weather,” Alya advised. “How bad a mess do you think this will be?” she asked as they stepped into the elevator. “I’m guessing massive.”

“That’s not fair,” Marinette argued. “I think we should hope for the best, although I’m hoping they didn’t think Adrien would be any help with the cooking. That man could start a fire with cold water and a broken stove. We’ve had to repaint my kitchen three times now.”

“Nino’s a decent cook but since he’s a bastard, it doesn’t matter.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I have a feeling I know what this is about...”

“I don’t think it is so ridiculous to ask him to take my name when we get married!”

“More like if you get married, at this point,” Chloe murmured.

“What was that?”

“I think you guys should keep your own names like you originally decided,” Marinette said as the elevator came to a stop.

“That was before I decided it would be important to take a stand against the patriarchal restrictions of marriage,” Alya sniffed. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “How are things with Nath, Chloe?”

“They’re good. My father finally approves so that’s a plus.”

“Nice.” Marinette raised her hand to knock on the door and after a few moments, Adrien opened the door layered in jackets and scarves. “You a little cold, Kitty?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The door swung open further and Nino and Nathaniel appeared behind him, also fully decked out. “We were thinking it’d be fun to go out after all!” Snow was floating in under the blanket pinned to the window and was turning into a decent pile on the living room floor. 

Marinette kissed Adrien’s cheek and sighed. “You started another fire, didn’t you?”


	61. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "What do you mean maybe? It was yes or no question!" + Marichat please =)

“What do you mean maybe? It was a yes or no question!” Marinette laughed. 

“And my answer is maybe,” Chat Noir grinned, leaning back against the balcony railing.

“Your answer can’t be maybe. It literally has to be yes or no, you goof. Those are the rules of the game.”

“You sure are going to a lot of trouble to find out if I’m dating anyone, Princess,” he smirked. “I have a secret identity to protect, after all.”

“So you are dating someone,” she nodded. “Good. Your turn.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Wait. I never said I was dating anyone and why would that be good if I was?”

“Yes or no questions only, remember?” Marinette busied herself by dropping a few more marshmallows into her hot cocoa. 

“Fine. Would it make you happy if I was dating someone?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Do you purr like a real cat?”

“You’re trying to change the subject,” he huffed.

“I’m just playing the game.”

“Maybe I don’t want to play this game anymore.”

Marinette sat back against the lounger. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

“What are we doing here, Mari?”

“Well, we were playing a game, but you got all weird about it.”

“No, I mean...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Doesn’t it feel like we’re always tiptoeing around something? I know it can’t just be me feeling like this.” When Marinette didn’t respond, he sat down on the edge of the lounger with her. “Why did you want to know if I’m seeing anyone?”

“I was curious.”

“Yeah, but why?”

She furrowed her brows. “I don’t know. I just was.”

“So it wasn’t because you were hoping I wasn’t? Because maybe if I’m not dating anyone and you’re not dating anyone, we could maybe be dating each other?”

Marinette stood and took over Chat Noir’s original position near the railing. “What are you saying exactly, Chat?”

“That maybe we should go on a date.”

“A date?”

He nodded. “You, me, dinner, and an activity. A date.”

“You want to take me out?”

“Do you realize how many times you respond to what I say with a question?”

“You do it a lot too,” she pointed out with a small smile.

He gave her an accommodating nod. “Marinette, I want to take you out on a date.”

She bit her lip and nodded.

Chat Noir’s mouth split into a wide grin. “Yes?”

Marinette beamed back at him, heart pounding. “Yes.”


	62. Akumatize Marinette, Hawkmoth, Chloe, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from adolfin-hitlai: I know you don't really like angst, but "That was fun. Let's cause more chaos again, later" with hawkmoth, akuma!marinette, tikki, plagg, Chloe, and alya. Hawkmoth got both lb and cat miraculous, Adrien dead/out in the corner.

“That was fun,” Seamstress cooed, dropping the Black Cat Miraculous into Hawkmoth’s open palm. “Let’s cause more chaos again, later.” She slipped a long needle from the bun at the top of her head. “For now, I have something else in mind.”

Chloe pushed herself in front of Alya as the needle sailed through the air. It sank deep into the back of Chloe’s shoulder and she cried out as she fell forward against Alya’s weak form. 

A wicked smile spread over Seamstress’s mouth as she languidly moved towards them. “Not looking so hot, Chlo,” she drawled, slowly pulling out another needle.

“Seamstress,” Hawkmoth called, voice low. “I wanted the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. We have what we need for now.”

“I can take the others,” she replied, keeping her eyes on her former teammates.

“Tikki would be so ashamed of you,” Trixx tutted as she and Pollen flew out to form a protective barrier in front of the young women. 

The akumatized Marinette tilted her head, a playful smirk appearing on her lips. “Tikki was always a bit of a buzzkill.”

“Mari, please help Adrien, please.” Alya’s voice was low and hoarse, specks of blood painting her lips with each word she spoke.

“What’s the point?”

“Seamstress,” Hawkmoth called again, tone harder.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. “You got what you wanted, Hawky. You won’t rush me now.”

“You forget your place, girl,” he growled.

Without looking back, she threw her hand in his direction and thick strands of yarn wrapped the man up, tipping him over to a bound pile on the floor. He cursed and spat angrily, trying to work his cane out of the restrictive bindings.

“He’s really no fun,” Seamstress pouted. “I guess you get a pass for now.” She stepped away from Chloe and Alya and moved towards Adrien’s limp form. She studied him for a moment and sighed, nudging his wounded side with the tip of her toe. “He had such potential too.”

Hawkmoth had worked one arm out of the yarn bindings and was yanking the cane out. Seamstress leapt to the window and did a mocking curtsy. “Until we meet again,” she grinned before disappearing into the night.

“You’ve really done it now, asshole,” Chloe swore, grabbing her shoulder and glaring at Hawkmoth. “You have no idea what you’ve unleashed.”


	63. Gabriel and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Just sit still for a few minutes.” with Gabriel and Toddler!Adrien please? :3

“Just sit still for a few minutes,” Gabriel begged, holding onto Adrien’s arm with one hand and his sketchbook with the other. “Daddy just needs to finish this and then I promise we’ll go play.”

“Wed fiah twuck,” Adrien replied proudly, holding up his favorite toy.

Gabriel smiled. “Yes, we’ll play with the red fire truck together later, but I need you to stay put for just a few minutes so I can finish this, okay?”

Adrien blinked up at him with big green eyes and Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, releasing his hold. He looked back down at his sketchbook and frowned, chewing on the end of his pencil. Something with the jacket wasn’t working with the rest of the ensemble. If he could only put his finger on it--

There was a crash and Gabriel’s eyes shot down to realize Adrien was no longer sitting by his desk chair. He found him in the corner, preparing to knock another vase off a low shelf.

“Adrien, no!”

Adrien jumped and stepped back, face crumpling and tears welling in his eyes. “Wed fiah twuck,” he whispered.

Gabriel shook his head and nudged Adrien away from the mess in irritation so he could clean up. Adrien fell to the ground behind him, large tears falling down his cheeks. “All I wanted was some time to work on my designs,” Gabriel grumbled as he tossed the ceramic vase shards into the small trash can. “ I only have so much time to get these right and I don’t see why you have to destroy everything.”

He looked at the shelf for any shards he may have missed when a flash of red caught his eye. Adrien’s toy fire truck had rolled to the back of the shelf. Gabriel reached for it and settled back on his haunches with a frown. “You were just trying to reach this, weren’t you?” he asked quietly. He turned to look at his son whose bottom lip was trembling as tears continued to track down his cheeks. 

“Wed fiah twuck,” Adrien repeated, voice broken. 

Gabriel turned so he could pull his son into his lap, handing him the truck. Adrien smiled as he took it in his small hands, content to be where he was. “Your hair is getting long,” Gabriel noted, brushing the blonde locks out of Adrien’s eyes. “You’ve been growing so fast. I can hardly believe it.”

He looked back to his desk and waiting sketchbook for a moment before returning his attention to his son. “My designs aren’t the only things that don’t have much time left, are they?” He hugged Adrien close to his chest and the toddler squirmed, making sounds of protest. Gabriel chuckled, releasing him and Adrien moved just enough away to still be close by but out of arm’s reach. 

“You’re the best thing I’ll ever create,” Gabriel sighed, watching the small red fire truck roll across the carpet.


	64. Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “So I bet you’re all wondering how I’m still alive.” OT4

“So I bet you’re all wondering how I’m still alive,” Chat Noir quipped, ducking his head sheepishly as he limped towards them.

Carapace reached his side first, supporting his weight as Chat Noir slumped against him. “You’re hurt.”

“I might be leaking a little,” he winced. “Queenie’s got the akuma though. She said she’ll bring it by later for Ladybug.”

Rena Rouge joined them, face pained. “Let’s get you home, Chat.”

______________________

Marinette hobbled to the balcony doors, heavy cast thumping along with every step. “What happened?”

“Just a scratch, my Lady,” Chat Noir grimaced as Carapace walked him to their couch. 

“More than a scratch,” Nino muttered as his transformation dropped. “We need to get a look at it, Adrien.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Alya moved past them into the bathroom.

Marinette slowly made her way to the couch and sat down on the edge of it by Adrien’s feet. Plagg was an exhausted lump on the cushion by his head and the side of his shirt was already soaking through with blood. Alya was placing temporary stitches in Marinette’s hand before she had to ask and Nino was gently rolling Adrien over onto his uninjured side.

“I have got to get this stupid boot off,” Marinette swore as she pushed up his shirt and cleaned away the blood. “You guys need me out there. This is deep, Kitty.”

“The akuma was a bitch,” he groaned, twitching away from her touch as she spread the numbing agent around the area. 

“You can’t keep being so reckless, dude.” Nino sat on the arm of the couch and pulled Adrien’s hair back so it wouldn’t fall in his eyes. 

“It was divide and conquer. Our divide just ended up being a little less conquer.”

“I’m about to start,” Marinette warned. “Was Chloe injured?”

“A few scratches and bruises, nothing too bad.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Small scratches or your definition of scratches?”

“She’s fine,” Adrien gritted out as Marinette finished the first stitch.

“Are you not numb?”

“Not completely.”

“Adrien! Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alya settled down on the floor by Adrien’s face. “Concentrate on me, okay?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. Nino began to weave his fingers into Adrien’s hair as Alya leaned in closer, pressing her lips against Adrien’s. Marinette glanced at them before continuing her work, going as swiftly but efficiently as she could while stitching the skin together. Adrien tensed under her touch but relaxed again as Alya’s lips moved against his and Nino’s fingers combed through his hair. 

By the time, Marinette finished, her shoulders were aching from the tension and her fingers felt numb. She leaned back and stood shakily, picking up the dirtied items around her. Nino moved off the arm of the couch and took them from her. “Sit and rest,” he instructed, kissing her head.

Alya pressed one last kiss to Adrien’s lips and then stood and stretched. “What are we going to do with the two of you? Marinette can’t go down a flight of stairs without breaking her foot in two places and Adrien is determined to get himself killed in battle.” Something vulnerable flashed across her face and she shook her head, causing it to vanish. “Come on, let’s get you guys to bed.”

She took Marinette’s arm and escorted her to their bedroom as Nino came behind her. “Would it be easier for you to stay out here, man?”

“Please don’t leave me alone,” Adrien answered quietly.

Nino bent down and picked him up best he could, wobbling slightly as he got them to their bedroom and gently set Adrien down beside Marinette. They were both curled around each other and asleep within moments.

“I swear they’re turning my hair gray,” Alya grumbled once they had moved into the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and waved it back towards the bedroom. “Stuff like this can’t keep happening, Nino. I can’t take it!”

“Love is kinda the worst, huh?” he agreed, squeezing toothpaste onto his brush.

Alya smiled tiredly at his reflection and he winked at her. “Yeah, the absolute worst.”


	65. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you please do a "I don't deserve this" but make it a "You don't deserve this" with Marichat? If not that it totally fine. Thank you for anything that you do!! (By the way, I was looking through your blog and I absolutely love all the drabbles you write!!)

“You don’t deserve this,” Marinette said, trying not to laugh as she pulled another bit of garbage out of Chat Noir’s hair. “You really do have the worst luck, Kitty.”

“I know I do,” he groaned, “but I will admit it’s nice to be under your care, Princess.”

“Flirt. Have you tried dropping your transformation to get rid of it?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t work so well,” he sighed.

“Do I want to know how you fell in a dumpster or should we just leave that story for another time?” Marinette grimaced when her fingers encountered something sticky at the base of one of soft black ears.

“I was patrolling because it’s my night to. Ladybug has had a lot going on lately with the new guys and I want to be as much of a help as I can.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Yeah, the, uh, new heroes, right? How do you feel about them?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

“I guess the help is nice and they seem fine. I’m a little hesitant to trust them maybe?”

“Because of Volpina?”

He glanced back at her. “I told you about that?”

She nodded and tried not to blush at her mistake.

Chat Noir faced forward again and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as he continued his thought. “I was so quick to trust her and that ended badly. I guess I did the same thing with Ladybug but that worked out.” He frowned. “Maybe I’m too trusting.”

“Well, you are letting some random citizen pick garbage out of your hair late on a Tuesday night,” she commented.

He chuckled. “You’re not a random citizen, Mari, and you know it. You’re my friend.”

Marinette’s cheeks warmed. “You’re my friend too, Chat.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Well, you definitely need a shower but I think I got most of it out.”

He stood and turned to beam at her. “You’re a lifesaver. I better get going. I’ve been out later than usual. Why don’t you let me escort you home?”

She laughed and pointed to the park entrance. “We can see my front door from here.”

“Sure, but you never know what ne’er-do-wells are out and about,” he grinned. “I can’t have anything happening to my favorite random citizen.”

She rolled her eyes and they made the short trek across the park. “Wait, you never told me how you ended up in the dumpster!”

Chat Noir bowed dramatically. “Another story for another time then, Princess,” he winked before jetting off into the night.

“Silly kitty,” she smiled, letting herself inside her home.


	66. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from perditaalottachocolate-blog: Here it comes: "“Bite me.” with Ladrien pretty please =3=

“Bite me,” Ladybug grumbled to herself, tossing the tabloid to the side. She glanced back at the park on the other side of the low wall and sighed.

“Ladybug?” Adrien looked up at her from the street below. The soft blue scarf she had made him was wrapped around his neck and his cheeks were pink from the cold. “What are you doing up there?”

“Adrien,” she smiled, dropping down. “What are you doing here?”

“I think I asked you first,” he winked, sticking his hands in his pockets for warmth. “It’s freezing out.”

As if his comment made the temperature real, Ladybug shivered, rubbing her arms. “I guess it is,” she laughed softly. “I hadn’t really noticed before.”

He tilted his head, studying her. “Is everything okay?”

Her eyes tracked back up the wall. She could see the edges of the tabloid newspaper she had left there fluttering in the soft breeze. “It’s nothing really.”

Adrien followed her gaze. “More dumb stuff in those fake newspapers?”

Her shoulders slumped slightly. “They seem real enough.”

He smiled softly and put a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Paris is lucky to have you and no amount of libelous journalism is going to change that.”

“I just feel like I’ve been messing up a lot lately, you know? And yeah, the Cure fixes everything at the end, but they aren’t wrong when they say I’ve gotten sloppy.” Her skin felt warm under his hand even through the magic material of her suit. She had to stop herself from rubbing her cheek against it. “I think I’ve just had a lot on my plate lately and I’m getting too distracted.”

Adrien frowned, dropping his hand. “Doesn’t Chat Noir help you?”

“Of course he does,” she answered quickly, trying not to mourn the loss of contact. “Jumping bugs, without Chat, I wouldn’t be able to do any of it.”

Adrien flushed and ducked his head. “You, uh, you never told me why you’re out on such a cold night.”

“Oh.” Ladybug glanced back up at the wall with an embarrassed expression. “I came out to brood?”

He chuckled. “Sorry I interrupted.”

“I’m not. Seriously, I really appreciate you talking to me. It’s helped,” she beamed, knowing her smile was a little too wide but unable to help herself. He looked way too cute in the scarf.

He ducked his head again with a shy smile. “I’m glad.”

“And why are you out so late?”

“It’s really not that late.”

She looked up at the night sky. “I guess not. It’s just been getting dark so much earlier.”

“A shoot ended early and I slipped out for a little time to myself,” he admitted. “I should probably start heading back though.” He bit his lip and then unwound the scarf from around his neck. “Why don’t you wear this the rest of the night? I don’t like the thought of you being out much longer without something warm.”

Ladybug took the scarf reverently and held it out in front of herself for a moment. “I don’t know if I can--”

Adrien held up a hand. “I’d be honored. That’s my favorite scarf,” he smiled. “And now we’ll have a reason to see each other again.”


	67. Chloe and Manon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Platonic (obviously). Chloe & Manon. Yeah, what happens when the two spoiled brats...eh, I'll let YOU write it. ;)

“Are you tired?” Chloe asked, eyeing the young girl skeptically. “Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way,” she huffed, reluctantly offering her arms.

Manon tilted her chin up defiantly. “I can walk all on my own. I don’t need your help.”

Chloe resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. “I can’t believe Marinette ditched you on me. Of all the nerve. Ugh, she makes me so angry.” Chloe stomped her foot in irritation.

“Are you not her friend?” Manon asked curiously.

“Me and Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Please,” she laughed, tossing her hair. “As if.”

“Then why did you help her with that boy?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Chloe sniffed, picking up her pace.

Manon tripped over her feet trying to keep up. “The blonde boy with the pictures. You said you could walk me home so they could talk.”

“That didn’t have anything to do with Marinette.”

“But--”

“Listen, pipsqueak, sometimes you do stuff you don’t want to do because it helps out someone you care about. In this case, I care about picture boy and you are most certainly the thing I don’t want to do.”

Manon frowned. “So you’re being a good friend?”

“Yes.”

“But not to Marinette?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I don’t think you understand,” the little girl mumbled as they trudged down the street.


	68. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, Gabriel, and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I had no idea vampires were real. Why would I have believed that?” 
> 
> This story is a continuation of a drabble written a few months ago. I've changed parts of the original and added new elements. A vampire akuma is on the loose and has wrecked havoc. :)

“Look, I had no idea vampires were real. Why would I have believed that?” Gabriel adjusted his glasses. “Of all the ridiculous nonsense that happens in this city...”

Nathalie gave him a scrutinizing look before glancing past him. “It looks like the coast is clear for now. Hawkmoth has certainly stepped up his game.”

“What makes you so sure these things are from Hawkmoth?”

“Is there another explanation for the weird creatures seen on a constant basis around here?”

“I suppose not,” he replied stiffly, glancing back at her. “We need to get to Adrien. He was supposed to be studying at that bakery he likes so much.”

“I don’t think it’s so much about the bakery, sir. Do you think he’d still be there?” Nathalie asked, peering around a corner. “With the day turning to night so abruptly like this, I would think he might’ve tried to get back to the mansion. Things have been bad for hours now.”

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” a low voice purred.

Gabriel stiffened and instinctively moved in front of Nathalie. Chat Noir stepped out from the shadows and the pair relaxed.

“It’s not safe to be out tonight,” Chat Noir said in the same drawling tone. “Lots of nasty things running around that might try to take a bite out of you, Mr. Agreste.” He tilted his head to study Nathalie. “And of course your lovely assistant as well.” He gave them a wide smile and two delicate fangs glinted in the moonlight.

“Shit,” Nathalie swore, backing up and pulling on Gabriel’s arm.

“The bakery,” he growled, keeping his eyes on Chat Noir.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Nathalie whispered, tightening her grip. “Now run!”

Chat Noir chuckled as he watched them run away, Nathalie leading Gabriel in their retreat, her hand a tight vice on his arm. Perhaps he would let them find a hiding place before he followed. The hunt would be more fun that way.

"Chat."

He turned with an exasperated sigh to find Ladybug standing tall on the brick wall behind him. "Change your mind yet, Bugaboo?" he crooned.

"You mean did I decide to let you drink my blood so I turn into psycho like you, Kitty?" she quipped, putting a hand on her hip. "I think I'm going to pass. I'm not super into the whole undead thing and the blood diet sounds like a bummer."

"That's unfortunate. You'd look so beautiful with your face covered in red." He half turned in the direction Gabriel and Nathalie had fled and scented the air. "Well, if you aren't going to join me, I think I'll just be off. I'm feeling rather thirsty."

Ladybug's yoyo whipped out, wrapping around him quickly and halting any further movement. She hopped down from the wall and stalked towards him. "I just want to help you, Chat."

"Then help me," he purred, flexing against the bindings. He flashed her a grin, tongue flicking out to touch the tip of his fang.

She swallowed hard. "I don't know how yet but I can't let you hurt anyone else."

"You only have one little yoyo, my Lady. I don't know how you plan on keeping everyone safe. I'm not the only vampire, you know."

"I know," she muttered, looking around the abandoned street. "That stupid akuma's been busy."

"It must be hard being on your own like this," he continued. "Is that why you keep coming after me instead of the akuma? You think you can fix me all up and then we can end this together?" He laughed and the sound of it sent a shiver down her spine. "What makes you think I'm coming back from this?" He curled his tongue behind his teeth, leaning closer to her despite the yoyo line holding him tight. "What makes you think I want to?"

"Just shut up for a minute." Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

Chat Noir ignored her. "You could call Lucky Charm," he offered, "but of course, you'd have to untie me first and I'm not sure how that would go for you."

She tilted her head, studying him. "Would you really hurt me, Chaton? I thought you wanted me to join you."

He furrowed his brows for a moment before they smoothed out again. "How could I ever hurt you, my Lady?" he soothed. "Let me help you."

"You could help me," she echoed.

He nodded eagerly. "Untie me."

One moment, Ladybug was loosening his restraints, and the next, Chat Noir was wrapping himself around her, lips pressed to the exposed skin of her neck in a kiss. She struggled against him but he held on tighter as he sunk his fangs into her throat, gentle but firm. She was feeling lightheaded by the time she felt her transformation fall, Tikki dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Chat Noir's rough tongue lapped at the wounds and Marinette let herself go limp in his arms. 

"It'll all be better soon," he promised, lowering them to the ground and cradling her in his lap. His eyes widened as he took in Marinette's pale face, her blue eyes heavy as she tried to keep her attention on him. He smiled softly, brushing her bangs back from her forehead. "My beautiful Princess. I should've known it was you behind those spots all along," he sighed, leaning down to kiss her head. He frowned at the red smudged along her skin and touched a finger to his chin. It came back sticky with blood. "It seems I made a mess."

Marinette's lips parted but no sound came out and Chat Noir touched the bloody clawed fingertip to her mouth. "It's okay, Mari. You don't have much longer." He raised his head again, scenting the air. "Father Dearest is still nearby. You'll need fresh blood after the transition. I learned that the hard way." He carefully shifted her to the ground and stood, stretching. "I'll bring them back and we can have your first feast together." He smiled down at her fondly. "I'm so happy you're with me now." He took off at a run and Marinette coughed weakly.

"Tikki?" she rasped.

"I'm here, Marinette," the kwami whispered.

"Did...it work?"

She heard Chat Noir cry out and slowly turned her head until she could make out his hunched form. A white light began to glow around him and suddenly several harsh cries and yells could be heard in the night. 

"I think so," Tikki nodded, pulling herself closer to her holder so she could curl up in her jacket. "The Cure should have started in Chat and worked its way back to the akuma. You did it, Marinette. You saved the day."

"I saved him," Marinette breathed, eyes sliding closed.  
___________________________________

"She's lost too much blood," Nathalie said roughly. "We have to get her to a hospital now if she's to have any hope."

Gabriel cradled Marinette's limp form against his chest as they hurried through the streets.

"Marinette, please be okay," Adrien pleaded, keeping up with them. "Please, please, please."

"Did you see what happened?" Gabriel asked, his focus on their path.

Adrien shook his head. "Everything feels fuzzy. I don't even remember how I got out here."

"You were turned," Nathalie replied tersely. "I saw you."

Gabriel glanced at her in surprise. "When did you see him?"

Nathalie held Adrien's gaze and his eyes widened before they shot back to Marinette, his face paling even further.  
___________________________________

Marinette could hear a voice, steady and low. Everything felt fuzzy but there was a firm pressure on her left hand. She blinked slowly, the world around her coming into focus bit by bit. 

"I promise I will do everything in my power to never hurt you again," the voice continued. "I'm never going to forgive myself for this, Marinette. I don't expect you to forgive me either. I can't think about what would have happened if..." Marinette turned her head towards the voice, wincing as a dull pain flared against her senses. Adrien swallowed hard, watching her anxiously. "You're awake," he said softly.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed, finding her own voice wouldn't work. Her throat felt dry and too raw. She tried to clear it and hoarsely gasped in pain.

Adrien's eyes tightened around the edges and he stood, grabbing a cup from the little table at the end of her bed and pouring water into it. He watched her as he brought the cup closer to her mouth, gauging her reaction. She took a sip, licking her lips as he pulled the cup away. "How do you feel?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

He inhaled sharply. "I almost killed you. You shouldn't be worried if I'm okay or not."

"Akuma," she offered with a weak smile.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Something clicked into place even through the fog covering her mind and Marinette's eyes sharpened. "Chat?" she rasped.

Adrien looked at her, eyes tired, and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I saved you," she smiled, eyes sliding closed again as exhaustion took her back over. "I saved you, Kitty."


	69. Chloe/Queen B, Nathaniel, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from twindoodle: "I like it when you're proven wrong. Your pouty face is legitimately adorable." - ChloNath

“I like it when you’re proven wrong,” Chloe smirked. “Your pouty face is legitimately adorable.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Nathaniel grumbled. “And I wasn’t proven wrong necessarily.”

“You aren’t really going to do this, are you?”

“Do what?”

“The thing where you don’t want to admit you were wrong so you try to talk your way around it until I’m bored enough to just agree with you,” Chloe sighed, looking at her fingernails.

“First of all, ouch, good to know you’re listening to me when I talk, I love you too, and second, I really do have good reasoning here.”

Chloe tried not to smile and leaned back against the couch cushion, getting comfortable. “Lay it on me, Red.”

“I still think Chat Noir is Adrien and I can tell you why.”

Chloe held up a hand. “And you still want to do this even though we literally just saw Chat Noir and Adrien standing right next to each other?”

“While we were fighting a cloning akuma!” Nathaniel exclaimed, waving his hands. “It’s still possible.

“And which one was the clone?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Well...”

“Because Chat was obviously still Chat and Adrien was very clearly Adrien so?” Chloe prodded smugly.

“Yeah, but--”

“And Chat was with us the entire time and we never saw him get hit with the cloning ray. Even if he had, there would have been two Chats, not a Chat and a whoever Chat is when he isn’t Chat.”

“Well, maybe, but--”

“Besides that,” Chloe continued, “do you really expect me to believe that Adrien Agreste, who is obviously perfect has been out moonlighting as a hero for the past three years and no one has figured it out?” She quirked an eyebrow. “The same Adrien whose picture is all over the place. The same Adrien who travels all the time. That Adrien is the one we see weekly in black leather?”

Nathaniel frowned, shoulders slumping. “When you put it like that...”

Chloe smiled, leaning forward and pinching his bottom lip. “There’s the pouty face I love so much.”

“You take way too much joy in proving me wrong,” he replied dryly, kissing her thumb in fond exasperation.

________________________

“You should’ve seen his face,” Queen B laughed, kicking her heels against the bricks as she looked over the city. “He was so sure he had you all figured out.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “You could have let him know he was right, Chlo. I really don’t mind.”

She waved a hand. “Oh, I will at some point, but he does this adorable pouty thing when he’s wrong and I can’t resist.”

Chat Noir shook his head with a grin. “Poor Nath.”

“Oh, please, he’s got it awesome. He’s dating me,” she preened.

He rolled his eyes. “It was a bit of a surreal experience, that’s for sure. Although I’m glad a lot of people were around. Should keep my identity safe for a while longer anyway.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how reluctant Ladybug was to do the Cure, Furface. You guys disappeared with your convenient clone a bit too long before that happened, if I remember correctly.”

Chat Noir flushed. “I don’t have any idea what you mean, Queenie.”

“All I’m saying is if we get another one of those cloning things, I’m demanding a turn.”

“You want two Nathaniels?”

“What?! Of course not. As much as I love him, one is more than enough, but the world could definitely use at least two of me. And then I could relax while the other Chloe took care of all the fighting and work and not as much fun stuff.”

Chat Noir held back a laugh as he nudged his shoulder against hers. “Never change, Chloe.”


	70. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ninette “You know I’m ticklish. Leave me alone! I’m not responsible for your injuries.”

“You know I’m ticklish.” Nino dodged Marinette’s seeking fingers. “Leave me alone, Mari! I’m not responsible for your injuries,” he huffed, slipping by her and moving away.

Marinette grinned, wiggling her fingers as she stepped closer to him. “Just one little tickle and I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

“I absolutely do not believe you,” he grunted, hugging himself and backing up to the wall.

“Oh, come on, you have the most precious giggle!”

“I do not giggle! I have a very manly chuckle.”

“I think I’ve got your cornered, Ninny,” she beamed, leaving a bit of space between them.

He looked down at her, pursing his lips. “And there’s no way I’m getting out of this, huh?”

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose you could pay a tickle tax and gain immunity for today only.”

He smiled. “A tickle tax, you say?”

“Oh yes, new legislation,” she explained, waving a hand. “But you would have to give me a really big kiss and I doubt you want to do that.”

“It does seem like a pretty big sacrifice just to get out of being tickled,” he nodded.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Watch it, mister.”

Nino chuckled, putting his hands on her hips to pull her closer. He dipped his head down and kissed her softly, one hand coming up to cup her face. He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “How was that, Mrs. Lahiffe?”

She beamed up at her new husband. “You’re safe for today, Mr. Lahiffe, but tomorrow, everything resets.”

He planted a quick peck on her lips. “I can’t wait.”


	71. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you write a drabble on "Can you put your mouth here?" Marichat, please!

“Can you put your mouth here?” Marinette asked, tapping her cheek.

Chat Noir grinned and leaned forward, giving her a quick, sweet kiss.

Marinette flushed and tapped her other cheek. “And here?”

“Greedy tonight, aren’t you?” he chuckled, kissing her again. He sat down on the park bench beside her. “You okay?”

She rested her head against his shoulder. “I think I’m feeling extraordinarily needy tonight for some reason.”

He took his hand in hers. “I have those days.”

She smiled, looking out at the dark park. “Thanks for placating me.”

“Kissing you is hardly a trial,” he smirked, his clawed thumb rubbing circles gently against the back of her hand. “Did something happen or just random neediness?”

She shook her head instead of answering and they sat on the cool bench in a comfortable silence. The temperature had been steadily dropping and Marinette shivered against him. 

“I should get you home, Princess.”

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Why?”

“I thought moving out on my own was going to be great, and sometimes it is, but sometimes I’m so lonely. Do you know what I mean? Like I’m in an apartment building, surrounded by more people than I’ve ever lived so close to, and I feel like I’m all by myself.”

He frowned. “Maybe you should get a roommate.”

“I don’t really know anyone looking and I’m definitely not bringing a stranger into my home,” she grimaced. “And it seems dumb to have somebody move in just because I’m being a baby.”

“You aren’t being a baby. Everyone gets lonely.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

His thumb stilled against her hand. “I might know someone who is looking for a place. He’s a good guy.”

“Oh?”

“Adrien Agreste? You guys went to school together, right?”

Marinette flushed, worrying her bottom lip. “I doubt Adrien would want to live in my little apartment.”

“He definitely would.”

She tilted her head, studying Chat Noir. “You know him that well, huh?”

His eyes widened for a moment and he swallowed. “We’re practically best friends.”

“Maybe I’ll call him tomorrow and feel things out.”

Chat Noir gave her a relieved look. “I’ll let him know.”

“Adrien and I living together,” she said with a little laughter in her voice. “I can hardly imagine it.”

“I can,” Chat Noir replied softly.


	72. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 1: "I don't get paid enough for this nonsense."
> 
> EDIT: Spoiler warning for Season 2.

“I don’t get paid enough for this nonsense,” Nathalie murmured, sweeping up the dust leftover after she had cleared away the large chunks of the broken statues.

“Did you say something?” Gabriel asked, glancing at her from his work table. He was moving photos into new frames, the damaged ones tossed to the side. 

“I said I don’t get paid enough for this nonsense, _sir_ ,” Nathalie repeated, leaning against the broom. “What was the point of this little charade anyway?”

“To make it seem like a struggle.”

Nathalie quirked an eyebrow. “Between whom?”

“Hawkmoth and I, of course,” he scoffed, returning his attention to his task. The broken glass had scratched a thick line across Adrien’s face in one his modeling photos and Gabriel frowned down at it. 

“So everyone needs to think that instead of just sending a little akuma to take you over, Hawkmoth had to make a special in-person visit to akumatize the great Gabriel Agreste? You don’t think that sets off alarm bells?”

“Well...”

“And you did have me guard the door after all while you made this mess. Adrien and Francis saw that. Am I working with Hawkmoth?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You obviously are.”

“I guess I didn’t realize it was supposed to be obvious to everyone, _sir_. You may have removed any suspicion from yourself but you’ve placed more on me.”

He cleared his throat. “I suppose there could have been a minor flaw in my plan, but the end justified the means.”

Nathalie bent down and lifted the broken fame containing Adrien’s family drawing and sighed, noting the torn paper. “If you had waited to make this mess as The Collector, Ladybug could have cleaned it up. Now all you have is ruin.” She dropped the frame back to the floor and wiped her hands on her pants. “I’m leaving for the day.”

“You can’t leave! Look at this place. It’s still a mess. We need to get it cleaned so it looks like the Cure took care of it.”

“Then you better keep going, sir. There’s still a lot to do,” Nathalie sniffed before slipping out the door.


	73. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Do you trust me?” djwifi/(fox!alya+turtle!nino)-- i don't know their ship name...

“Do you trust me?” Rena Rouge asked, offering her hand.

Carapace eyed it, amusement in his eyes. “I feel like I should say no.”

“Rude.”

He took her hand in his. “Now what?”

“On the count of three, we’re going to drop our transformations.”

“Our identities are supposed to be a secret, Rena,” Carapace frowned.

“Well, I’m, like, ninety-three percent sure I know exactly who you are under all that green so it really isn’t much of a secret.”

He quirked a brow behind his large tinted goggles. “Is that so?”

“Yep. I have a certain familiarity with the person I’m pretty sure you are,” she nodded. “Miraculous magic or no, I’ve got this figured out. I want to know I’m right.”

“And if you aren’t right and I’m some random guy whose identity you just uncovered?”

Rena Rouge dropped his hand and crossed her arms. “Fine,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “Are you or are you not Nino Lahiffe?”

Carapace pursed his lips. “That depends. Are you Alya Cesaire?” he smirked.

She blinked in surprise. “How... You should not have been able to figure that out!”

He grinned. “Because you’re the only detective? Also, you definitely just gave yourself away, Al.”

She pushed his shoulder lightly. “Nino! You’re not playing fair!”

He laughed. “Sorry I messed up your fun but I figured out it was you by the second time we worked together.”

She lifted her chin defiantly and sniffed. “I figured it out the first time.”

“Did not.”

“Whatever. Well, now I guess I won’t be mad at you for flirting with me.”

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “Oh, have I been flirting with you?”

“Ridiculously,” she nodded. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

He leaned in, lips hovering over hers. “I most definitely am.”

“Dude!” Chat Noir yelled, landing on the rooftop with a thump. “You have a girlfriend!”

Rena Rouge pulled back slightly. “He’s been--”

“Watching us the whole time? Yeah, probably. He lurks sometimes.” He turned to Chat Noir. “It’s fine, I promise.”

Chat Noir grimaced. “It is not fine, man. No offense, Foxy, but he has a girlfriend and she...she...” He glanced between the two of them, realization dawning. “She’s standing right in front of me, isn’t she?”

Rena Rouge waved her fingers at him. “Hi, Adrien.”

Chat Noir’s face paled. “You, uh, you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

Rena Rouge laughed and turned to Carapace. “He’s so bad at this.”

“He really is.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. “I really am,” he agreed.

“So since we’re all in the know now,” Rena Rouge continued, “who are Ladybug and Queen B?”

“You know, it’s okay if there are some secrets left unknown,” Carapace chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “Are you guys hungry?”

“I could eat,” Chat Noir answered, straightening. 

“Mmm, we should go see what Marinette has leftover from the bakery. She’s my favorite place to visit after patrols.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Hey, that’s where I go after patrols.”

Carapace raised a hand. “I was there last night.”

Rena Rouge looked at her boyfriend. “Wait, does she know who you are?”

“I don’t think so. Why? Does she know who you are?”

“Maybe,” she flushed.

“She definitely doesn’t know who I am,” Chat Noir added proudly.

“Yeah, she would die.”

“She would absolutely die.”

Chat Noir tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

Rena Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. “Poor, sweet Sunshine Child. Please never change.”


	74. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “Here, let me show you how to do it.” Alyanette

“Here, let me show you how to do it,” Marinette smiled, patiently taking the knitting needles away from Alya for the third time and unraveling the tangle she had created.

“I don’t think this is for me, M,” Alya replied, waving at the mess. “You said this would be relaxing and I kinda want to snap those needles in half and jam them in the electrical socket.”

Marinette nodded thoughtfully, dropping the bundle to her side. “Maybe knitting’s not for you.”

“I’m thinking not.”

“Okay, well, maybe I should show you crochet.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “What part of this experience makes you think crochet is going to go any better than knitting for me?”

“It’s a totally different technique!”

“I’m going to save us both a lot of time and frustration and go ahead and nix that idea.”

“Okay,” Marinette sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Something.”

“I think I was just hoping you would enjoy this and we would have a hobby we could do together, you know? We like so many different things that it would be nice to have something we both like to do.”

“Knitting is still your thing though.”

Marinette nodded. “You’re right. That’s fair.”

Alya stood and offered her hand. “Well, come on.”

Marinette glanced up at her in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“To figure out a new hobby together.”

“Right now?”

Alya laughed. “Would you rather I try to go back to that dumpster fire?” She nodded her head to the tangle of yarn.

Marinette grinned and stood, taking her girlfriend’s hand. “So what? We’re just going to walk the streets of Paris until a new hobby pops up?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Alya winked. “Maybe finding a hobby can be our new hobby.”

“That sounds like a perfect idea from a perfect girlfriend.”

“Right back at ya, babe.”


	75. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ssamdong: "I'm not okay. I don't know if I'll ever be okay. And if you can't be with me now, then you may as well leave" for some of that sweet ninette angst if you're so willing

“I’m not okay. I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay,” Nino said quietly, studying his hands. “And if you can’t be with me now, then you may as well leave.”

Marinette put her hand over his and he stiffened. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want to be like this,” he continued, voice soft. He brought his free hand up to his neck, thumb rubbing along the side of his headphones. Marinette watched the motion thoughtfully.

“When did you notice your anxiety getting worse?” She felt his hand flex under hers and she lightened her pressure so he could slip it away if he needed to. 

“It’s been gradual. I thought I had it under control and then last night...”

“You had a panic attack. A bad one,” she finished.

He nodded but stayed silent.

“Maybe you’re spreading yourself too thin.”

Nino grimaced. “It’s not like I have a lot going on, Mari. My course load is small and work has cut my hours down.”

“You’ve been taking a lot of gigs.”

He frowned. “Music is the only thing that relaxes me.”

“I get that, but maybe the stress of doing so many is--”

“You don’t get it though,” he interrupted. “That’s the whole problem, Mari. You don’t get it. You don’t know how it feels up here.” His hand moved from his headphones to tap at his temple. “I know it doesn’t make sense.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“I can’t. I...I don’t know how.” He finally slid his hand away from her, opening the distance between them. 

“I can’t help if I don’t know what to do.”

He scrubbed at his face, knocking his glasses askew. “I don’t need you to help,” he finally said. “I need you to just be here.”

“Maybe you could talk to someone. There are anxiety medications that may help you get back on track,” she offered.

Nino sighed, shifting further away on the couch. “There’s no track, Marinette. This is who I am. I’ve been dealing with it for years. Some periods are just better than others.” He interlocked his fingers and stared at them. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. This isn’t who I wanted to be for you.”

“I only want you to be you,” she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. “I love you.”

He shrugged helplessly. “This is me. Sometimes I’m okay, and sometimes...sometimes I’m really not.”

They sat in silence together for a few moments. Gauging his reaction, Marinette closed the distance between them again and linked her arm with his. Nino seemed to be holding his breath and she moved closer to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “Tell me what you need from me. I’m here.”


	76. Chat Noir and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “I was going to thank you for your help, but I did most of that.” Chloe and Adrien friendship

I decided to go super alter egos with it. Thanks for the prompt, sweets! ;)

“I was going to thank you for your help, but I did most of that,” Chat Noir drawled, rubbing his hands together.

Queen B waved a hand. “You had it covered.”

He shook his head with a grin and jumped up to join her on the wall. “Quiet night. Those hooligans were the only trouble we’ve had this week.”

She laughed and the sound was light and airy. “Did you honestly just call those kids hooligans?”

“That’s what they were!”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

He chuckled and knocked the heels of his boots against the wall. “So how do you feel about all this?”

“You and Ladybug made it look much harder than it actually is.”

“You’ve got jokes tonight, I see,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Queen B inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “I feel like this is what I’ve been meant to do my whole life. Does that make sense? Like all the other crap was just so I could get here.”

“I absolutely get that.”

She nudged his shoulder with hers. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do yet?”

Chat Noir frowned, scratching a claw against the top of his thigh. “I’m still torn. Father really wants me in Milan.”

“Do you want to go to Milan?”

“He says it would mean a lot to him.”

Queen B sighed. “You realize you aren’t answering my question, don’t you?”

He ignored her, continuing to scratch at his leg. “I haven’t mentioned it to Ladybug yet.”

“Because you aren’t going.”

“Chloe--”

“Don’t you Chloe me, Adrikins. If you were really going to do what Dastardly Duckhair wanted, you would’ve already packed your bags and kissed LB goodbye,” she scoffed.

“Did you just call my dad Dastardly Duckhair?”

“Have you seen that tragedy on top of his head?”

Chat Noir heaved a sigh. “I really don’t want to leave.”

“Good. Then you aren’t going anywhere,” she smiled smugly.

He glanced at her with a fond expression on his face. “Is that so?”

“You’re my best friend and the third favorite hero of Paris. You have to stay put.”

“Third favorite?!”

“Ladybug and I are obviously the first two.”

“In what order?”

She lifted her chin. “That’s not important.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Please never change, Chlo.”

Queen B linked her arm through his and leaned against him. “I never plan to.”


	77. Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 2: Day Off
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 72, possible spoilers from Season 2

Gabriel had called once, leaving a message to remind her that he was not someone she wanted to cross. After making a copy of the voicemail and moving it to her back-up hard drive for safe keeping, she turned off her phone. She was taking a personal day after the crap he had put her through. He could settle his tight red pants down and deal with it.

She decided on a bubble bath first, taking a book with her that had been sitting unopened on her nightstand for far too long. She undressed and slipped into the warm water. When was the last time she had taken a bubble bath? She honestly couldn’t remember which probably wasn’t the best sign. 

Sighing in contentment, she opened her book, read two lines and closed it, tossing it to the floor. Adrien. The main character’s name had to be Adrien. How had she missed that when she picked it up to begin with?

The look he had given her as Francis led him back to his room while Gabriel destroyed his office behind her had almost been too much. Nathalie settled back in the tub, bubbles puffing up around her. 

“What am I doing?” she asked softly to the empty room.

No longer feeling at ease in the water, she washed quickly and left the bathroom in search of a new comfort. At the back of her freezer, a half-pint of frost-burnt ice cream was left and she ate it miserably. 

This wasn’t who she set out to be. How in the world had she found herself assisting the man who was terrorizing Paris, not to mention his own fragile son? If she was honest, she knew exactly how and it made her beyond angry with herself. She pushed the empty carton away in disgust.

She moved around the apartment restlessly, unable to settle on anything. Some day off this was proving to be. She had forgotten how to relax properly. The late afternoon sun was streaming through her windows when she found herself standing in front of her hall mirror. Her hair was down and looked too limp and lifeless. Her eyes were guarded and it broke something inside herself, the first tears beginning to well up even as she watched. She didn’t recognize the woman in the mirror anymore.


	78. Andre Bourgeois and Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: As always, I shall provide a "Rare Non-Romantic Pair". “I was wondering when you were going to get caught. It was only a matter of time.” Mayor Bourgeois & Master Fu

“I was wondering when you were going to get caught.” It was only a matter of time,” Mayor Andre Bourgeois said, lifting his chin. “You’ve been a menace.”

Master Fu smiled, lifting his cuffed hands. “I’m simply an old man. A mistake has been made.”

“I very much doubt that,” the mayor huffed, looking to his security officer.

The big man looked slightly abashed. “It does seem like maybe cuffing him was overkill, sir. He said he got turned around and was just in the wrong place.”

Master Fu nodded serenely.

“I don’t believe that. I’ve seen you around the hotel more times than I care to and you’ve never stayed here. I can only assume you’re up to no good,” Andre said. “I have my daughter and my guests to think about, after all.”

“I’m no threat to anyone,” Master Fu responded, voice pleasant. He lifted his hands again. “If you don’t mind, I do have an appointment to keep.”

Andre glanced back at his embarrassed security officer and rolled his eyes. “Fine, uncuff him and escort him to the street. I don’t want to see you anywhere around here again,” he warned.

Master Fu nodded with a smile and followed the security officer out of the building.

“I really am sorry about this,” the big man apologized, releasing the cuffs. “The mayor has a lot on his mind.”

Master Fu patted his shoulder gently. “No harm done. Have a nice day.” He set his cane on the ground and hobbled around the corner. Once out of sight, he began to scale the backside of the hotel carefully, ducking into an open balcony. He made his way up to the penthouse and found his way inside, leaving a small black box on the bed of Chloe Bourgeois. 

“See you soon then,” he winked, before slipping back out the window with an agility that was supernatural for his age.


	79. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I know you said we were going to focus on me and my problems, but how about we don’t?” with Ladynoir? (Chat problems)

“I know you said we were going to focus on me and my problems, but how about we don’t?”

Ladybug glanced at her partner in worry. “We need to talk about this, Chat.”

“No, we don’t,” he argued, watching the police file in and out of his home with bags of evidence against his father.

She lowered her voice. “Adrien.”

“Don’t,” he growled. “I’m not him right now.”

“Okay,” she nodded, worrying her bottom lip. She moved closer and took his hand in hers. He stiffened but let her interlock their fingers.

One of the officers broke off and joined them at the side of the mansion entrance. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, the chief is worried that there’s no sign of Adrien Agreste. Before we put out a missing bulletin, he wanted to ask you to take a look around while we are finishing up here if you wouldn’t mind. He was supposedly seen in the area just before his father was taken down.”

Ladybug shot him a tense smile. “Of course. We’ll look for him now.” She pulled on Chat Noir’s hand and led him towards the street. “Let’s go to the bakery.”

“Ladybug, I don’t--”

“Come on,” she ordered, voice not brooking argument. She slung out her yoyo, trusting he would follow her. She didn’t look back until she landed on her balcony, turning to search the night and not seeing her partner. “Come on, Kitty,” she urged quietly. “Please don’t do this.”

After a few moments, she heard the sound of his baton slicing through the air and then he was landing in front of her, head hanging low. “I started to run,” he admitted, not looking at her.

“But you came back to me.” She took his hand again and led him to the lounger. “Let’s rest for a minute.”

He laid down and she curled against his side as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them. His arm came up to support her and she pressed her cheek against his chest. “I’m sorry, Adrien,” she whispered.

“None of this is your fault.”

“It’s not yours either, you know.”

“You remember when you told me you thought he could be Hawkmoth the first time?” he asked, voice soft.

“I remember.”

“I wanted to be mad with you. You had no idea who I was then but...I feel like I should have seen this. I could’ve prevented so many things if--”

Ladybug reached up to put a finger to his lips. “He fooled both of us, Kitty. This isn’t on you.”

“But it should be. I lived with him, Mari. All this time, I’ve been under the same roof and he fed me lie after lie and I believed it all because I needed to. I feel like an idiot.”

She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him. “What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re supposed to bring back Adrien Agreste, but he’s going to be questioned and detained and I don’t know what to do,” she confessed.

“I don’t think I want to be Adrien for a while.”

She nodded and settled back against his chest, looking up at the stars. “Do you want to stay here?”

“I think I need to get away from Paris.”

Ladybug swallowed hard. “Where would you go?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere no one knows me probably.”

They laid in silence. The alert for a call from Rena Rouge sounded on Ladybug’s yoyo but she ignored it. Chat Noir’s baton lit up with calls from Carapace and Queen B but he let the sound die without answering. 

“They’re going to find us if we stay here.”

Chat Noir inhaled deeply. “I need to tell them.”

“Guess there’s not much need for secret identities now,” she agreed, sitting up. “Hey, um, are you wanting to go alone?”

He sat up with her. “Who would go with me?”

“I mean, I was thinking...we just graduated so school isn’t a pressing issue. I was hoping to take some time off anyway and if you wanted company--”

Chat Noir smiled for the first time in days. “Are you saying you would run away with me, my Lady?”

She felt her breath catch. “You haven’t called me that in a while.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would still like it when we found out about each other.”

She cupped his cheek gently. “I’ve missed it.”

“Should’ve known you two would be trying to shack up as soon as Hawkass was taken down,” Queen B drawled from the overhang above the balcony.

“The police were asking about you guys,” Rena Rouge added, as she and Carapace dropped down beside them. “They said you were looking for Adrien, but...” She trailing off, brows raising behind her mask. 

Chat Noir grimaced, standing up. “Right, about that. There’s a lot we need to talk about.” Ladybug stood up with him and slid her hand into his. He took a deep breath. “But, uh, I guess first, claws in.”


	80. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Alya/Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ifirestone: Hi! I dropped a ko-fi in and was wondering if you got the chance if you would be willing to do a sky high sort of au? With Adrien being the kid every thinks is a villain and Alya trying to warn her 'civilian' friend Marinette ?

Thanks for your support, sweets! I don’t know if this is exactly what you were looking for, but I gave it a shot. :)

“I am so excited you’re finally here,” Alya grinned, leading Marinette through the cafeteria. “Everyone has been talking about it.”

Marinette glanced around hesitantly. “Everyone?”

“Well, sure. You’re practically already a superhero, right? I mean, Ladybug took down Hawkmoth all on her own.”

“I guess,” she shrugged, pink tinging her cheeks. 

“Don’t be modest. You know you kicked his ass. Sit, girl, and I’ll give you the lowdown on some people here,” Alya instructed, setting her lunch tray on the table. 

Marinette sat down with her and glanced around the room. A boy at the next table over waved his hand and his lunch began to lift out of its container and swirl above the table. He flicked his wrist and it went flying through the air, covering a redhead in vegetable soup. The soupy young man stood up, brandishing a pen and suddenly a large punching glove appeared out of thin air and went zooming towards the first boy. 

Alya waved a hand nonchalantly. “Ignore them. Kim and Nathaniel had been having this dumb feud all week.” She began to point out different people in the large room, listing their names and abilities and her opinion of them. Marinette tried to keep up but knew she wasn’t going to remember half of the information Alya was throwing at her.

She let her eyes wander, Alya’s voice fading into a hum, and she was surprised to find someone staring back at her from across the room. His expression was blank but there was something in his eyes that made her shift uneasily.

“Who is that?” she interrupted Alya’s description of someone she was referring to as Queen Bitch and Alya turned her attention to where Marinette was indicating. Her face paled a bit and she looked down at her lunch, rearranging the items on the tray.

“You don’t want to mess with him, Mari, trust me,” she muttered under her breath.

“Why?” She looked up again and the blonde boy was still staring at her, face unreadable.

“That’s Adrien, or Chat Noir, I guess.”

“I’ve heard that name--”

“Yeah, you probably have,” Alya interrupted. “Because you sent his dad to prison for life two months ago. He’s bad news, Mari, and you know I hate to admit this, but he scares me, okay? Just stay away from him.”

“Sure,” she nodded. “Of course.”

___________________

“You’re Ladybug.”

Marinette jumped, dropping her books. Adrien looked down at them, raising an eyebrow, before returning his attention to her. The halls felt suddenly very empty and she realized they were the only ones out when the area had been filled with people moments before. “Yes,” she nodded, stooping down to pick up her books. “But you can call me Marinette if you want.”

He crouched down beside her but didn’t move to touch the books. “And what if I want to call you something else?”

She frowned and finished gathering her things. “Like what?”

He stood and grinned. “I’ll think about it and get back to you.” He turned and strolled down the hall, lightly grazing his fingertips along a banner for an upcoming dance. It turned to ash at his touch.

___________________

“You can’t trust him,” Rena Rouge warned, glancing out at the makeshift battlefield. 

Ladybug adjusted her mask and inhaled deeply. “I have to trust him. That’s literally the point of this challenge.”

“I can’t believe Bustier paired you two together. I just know this is Chloe’s doing,” she fumed. “She’s hoping he’ll Cataclysm you and she’ll be on top again.”

“You really need to work on your pep talks.”

“Sorry,” Rena Rouge winced. “I know Adrien’s supposed to be on your team, but watch your back.”

“Got it.”

Chat Noir strolled up with a smirk. He looked Ladybug up and down before giving her a deep bow. “After you, my Lady.”

“Excuse me, but she isn’t your Lady,” Rena Rouge tutted, crossing her arms.

“Don’t you have a hole somewhere to hide in, Foxy?” Chat Noir drawled.

She stuck out her tongue and Ladybug stepped between them, lifting her chin. “My Lady? That’s what you decided to go with?”

He grinned. “I think it fits.”

“Hmmm.” She moved past him to the starting zone of the school’s test battlefield and he followed on her heels. “I think I should get to make a nickname for you now.”

“Be my guest.”

She glanced at the timer and noted they still had a few minutes. She took in the dark leather suit, tail, mask, and cat-like ears that sprouted from his wild hair. “Well, you’re just a big kitty, aren’t you?” she teased. She tapped a finger to his chest. “Maybe we should get you a bell I can ring.”

Chat Noir swallowed but narrowed his eyes. “You think I’m a kitty?”

“Not a sweet one,” she amended, “but yes, you’re definitely a kitty.”

“No bell.”

“Want to make a bet?” The final countdown timer began and obstacles sprouted up along the battlefield.

“I’m interested,” he answered.

“I score more points, you have to add a bell to your costume,” she teased.

“Ah, but this is supposed to be about teamwork, my Lady. That doesn’t seem to work if we’re trying to beat each other. Also, I’m not wearing a damn bell.”

“It could be big and gold and would look really nice,” she continued with a smile.

The horn blared and they both raced into the battlefield.

___________________

Chat Noir pushed the trophy towards her. “You can keep this if you want. I don’t care about it.”

“We both won it,” she argued.

“Highest score ever,” he grinned. “We beat all the school records. I’d say we make a pretty good team, my Lady.”

She nudged his shoulder. “We really do.”

“You’re going to be able to choose whoever you want to work with from now on.”

“So will you. You got just as high a score as I did.”

He smiled but it didn’t meet his eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly Mr. Popular around here.”

“No offense, but you don’t exactly try either, Kitty.”

He chuckled. “Point.”

She shifted uneasily, fiddling with the trophy. “I don’t want to mess up this buddies thing we have going, but I feel like I need to apologize to you.”

“Is this going to be about my father?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah, I just need to say--”

Chat Noir held up a hand. “Nothing. You don’t need to say a thing.”

“Yeah, but--”

“I know the man he is and the things he’s done, okay? The only reason they let me into this school was for the publicity of my rehabilitation.” He rolled his eyes but his shoulders slumped. “I can’t help who my father is and I can’t help the power I have.” He opened his hand and black smoke oozed up through his palm. “I don’t want to be scary.”

“I don’t think you’re scary,” she said softly, putting her hand on his wrist.

He looked up at her. “You really don’t, do you?”

“And you know what would help with the whole non-scary image?”

“What?”

She tapped his chin and beamed at him. “A bell.”

He shook his head and laughed. “My Lady, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”

Ladybug slid her hand against his, interlocking their fingers, and the black smoke instantly disappeared. “I was just thinking the same thing, Kitty.”


	81. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 3: Fashion Week
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 72  
> Day 2: Chapter 77

Day 1, Day 2, Day 3:

“All pieces are accounted for, models are in place, and the show is only running seven minutes behind,” Nathalie said, looking up from her tablet.

Gabriel nodded and glanced around the backstage area. “Adrien?”

“The jacket was too tight in the arms. Mauriel is letting it out now. She assured me it would be done in time.”

He frowned. “It shouldn’t be too tight. I made that jacket myself.”

“Adrien is a growing boy, sir,” she replied stiffly. One week. It had been one week since she caught Adrien talking to a floating black cat. One week since she watched his transform into Chat Noir and leap from his window while Gabriel thought he was studying. One week since the fragile platform she had been balancing everything she knew on shattered and she was still falling and trying to grab onto anything that made sense.

“Very well. Go watch over her until it’s finished. That outfit is the lynchpin for the whole series.”

Nathalie nodded and walked away, feeling slightly better out of Gabriel’s presence. He had been colder than usual since she returned from her mini self-imposed vacation and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep up pretenses. She took a deep clarifying breath. It wouldn’t do to lose control of her emotions now. She had a feeling that’s what Gabriel was counting on.

Mauriel had her head bent over the sewing table, working on the jacket seams at a feverish pace as Nathalie entered the green room. Adrien was lounging on the couch against the far wall and he glanced up at her. “Hi, Nat.”

“Are you ready for the show?”

He nodded. “Mauriel’s doing a great job with the jacket. Sorry it didn’t fit.”

“You seem to be gaining muscle definition.”

He flushed. “Must be the fencing.”

“Perhaps.” The little voice in the back of her head that she had silenced so often lately pleaded with her to talk to him about what she had seen. To beg this young man she had watched grow up from a stumbling toddler into a graceful model to rid himself of the great responsibility on his shoulders, for his own sake. 

“Done!” Mauriel announced, holding up the jacket.

Adrien grinned at her and stood, taking it and sliding it on easily. “This is perfect. Thanks, Mauriel.” He adjusted the lapels and looked at Nathalie hopefully. “Will Father be pleased with it?”

The sting of his innocent words began to unravel something inside her as the lie slid from her lips. “He’s always pleased with you, Adrien.” She held up her tablet to check the schedule. “Come on, we need to get you in line with the others.”


	82. Nathalie and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 4: Adrien
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 72  
> Day 2: Chapter 77  
> Day 3: Chapter 81
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

Nathalie stood outside Adrien’s door, trying to regulate her breathing. Gabriel and Francis had been gone ten minutes for a rare public appearance. She had at least an hour before they would return but it still didn’t feel like enough time. Her head felt too fuzzy and she couldn’t seem to organize her thoughts. She hadn’t slept the night before. Honestly she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept peacefully through the night. 

Gabriel had shared his plan with her yesterday. He knew about Adrien. He knew about Chat Noir. He had even planned a way to convince Adrien to join his cause and he needed Nathalie to make it happen. He had offered Nathalie the Peacock Miraculous on the condition that she posed as Adrien’s mother in disguise. The thought of it made her stomach turn. She knew Adrien would be easily fooled because he would want it so badly. Gabriel knew it too.

She could hear the piano playing pause through the door before it began again. A loud thump sounded over the music and Nathalie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. How often did Adrien think he could get away with playing piano tracks on his iPod instead of actually practicing? Taking a deep breath, she knocked and immediately opened the door before he could say a word.

Adrien stared at her from the foosball table with wide eyes. He gave her a sheepish smile and waved. “I’m taking a break?”

“Can you take a break if you never actually start?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He ducked his head. “Sorry. I wasn’t really in the mood to practice today.”

Nathalie moved forward and turned off the iPod. “Adrien, I need to speak with you about something rather serious.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” He sat down on the couch and looked up at her, waiting. “Is everything okay?”

Nathalie looked down at the young man she had known almost since birth and knew she was doing the right thing for once. “Adrien, I know you’re Chat Noir.”

He swallowed hard, nervous laughter coming out. “What?! Why in the world would you say something crazy like that, Nat?” 

“I watched you transform a couple of weeks ago. I know it’s true, Adrien.”

His shoulders slumped. “Are you going to tell my father?”

“Absolutely not.”

Adrien looked up in surprise at the fierceness in her voice. “Really?”

“Adrien, this isn’t going to be easy to hear but I need to tell you some things. We don’t have much time.” She moved to his closet and disappeared inside.

Adrien stood and followed her, waiting at the door. “What’s going on?”

“You need to leave. I don’t know where because I think you’re needed here, but you can’t stay in this house.”

“What?!”

She reappeared with a large suitcase and took it to his bed, unzipping it and pushing the top open. She paused before opening his drawers. “Adrien, your father is Hawkmoth.”

He took a step back, shaking his head, eyes too wide. “No...no. He was akumatized. He can’t be. That...that’s not how it works.”

“It was all his plan,” she explained, quickly moving clothes into his suitcase. “He wanted any suspicion on him to be removed after you lost his book.”

“I...I...”

Nathalie pulled out the stash of money she had stored away from her jacket and sat the envelope on the top of the clothes before closing the suitcase. “Is there somewhere you can think of that he wouldn’t think to look for you?”

“I could go to Nino’s--”

She shook her head. “That’s one of the first places he’ll look.”

“Nathalie, he’s my dad. He’s not...he can’t be Hawkmoth, and maybe...maybe even if he is...that doesn’t mean...”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve worked for your father for years, Adrien, and I don’t trust him on anything right now. You can’t stay here. He wants to take that ring right off your finger and thinks he’s figured out a way to get you to hand it to him.”

Adrien covered his ring with his other hand. “I would never--”

“With his plan, I think you would,” she said sadly. “Please. I think you need to transform and get out of here. I want you to have some time before he gets back.”

He looked around the room solemnly. “This is my home, Nathalie.”

“Not anymore.”


	83. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is all my fault” with the miraculous team? (A second part for “I know you said we were going to focus on me and my problems, but how about we don’t?” pleaaseeeeee) I love so much your drabbles❤️
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about half an hour after part 1 because I wasn't in the mood to write the group reveal, haha

“This is all my fault,” Adrien sighed, leaning against the balcony railing. “If I hadn’t been so determined not to see what was going on, we would have taken Hawkmoth down ages ago.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Adrikins,” Chloe waved. “Who would have thought Gabriel was a double asshole. He was bad enough in just one role.”

“What are you going to do now?” Alya asked.

Nino pulled his girlfriend closer, an arm winding around her middle. “You know you’re welcome to crash with us, dude.”

“Or you could take the royal suite at the hotel,” Chloe added. “Of course, Daddy would let you. He’s been looking for a reason to kick Jagged out anyway.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette and she smiled and nodded. “I think Mari and I are going to take some time off for a bit. Maybe do some traveling.”

Alya smirked at her best friend. “Is that so?”

Marinette flushed. “Adrien deserves a chance to deal with everything away from the media and that won’t happen if he stays here.”

“And Marinette has been kind enough to come with me and keep me company,” Adrien added.

“I’ll just bet she has,” Chloe drawled.

The pair blushed but Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his. 

Alya smiled at them. “That’s super cute, but what about the police? They’re still looking for you.”

Marinette frowned. “I suppose we could all go to talk them. Let them know Adrien got in contact with us and is fine but won’t be coming back for a while?”

Nino nodded. “It’s not like you did anything wrong, dude. They can’t keep you here.”

“I guess that could work.”

“When are you guys leaving?”

Adrien glanced at his partner. “I’d like to leave as soon as possible, although I’m realizing now that I have no clothes and probably no money at the moment.”

Chloe scoffed. “We can take care of that, Adrikins.”

“I’ll need to talk to my parents, but I think they’ll understand. They weren’t expecting me to start school yet anyway,” Marinette added. “So maybe tomorrow?”

Adrien gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand. “Tomorrow.”

“Man, this is like the end,” Nino sighed. “I didn’t really think we’d get here.”

“Not the end,” Marinette smiled, “just a new beginning.”


	84. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Why does this have to happen now, of all times?" Adrienette/Ladynoir reveal? Ps, you rock!!
> 
> Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 3 but I have so many feelings about it right now.

“Why does this have to happen now, of all times?” Ladybug asked, her finger going to her earring. “We’re about to change back!”

“But we need to talk about this!” Chat Noir replied, hurrying after her. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about the kiss?!”

Ladybug’s earrings let out another beep followed by one from Chat Noir’s ring. “Chaton, we are not doing this now! I have to go.” She lashed out her yoyo and swung away but he stayed on her trail. Ladybug glanced back in irritation and began to try to lose him but Chat Noir was persistent. Her earrings gave one final warning beep as she dropped to her balcony, furious.

Chat Noir landed in front of her with a frown. “You tried to lose me.”

“I told you we weren’t doing this right now. Go home, Chat.”

He looked down at his ring. “I can’t,” he said softly. “There’s no time.”

Ladybug’s transformation began to give way and she covered her face with a squeak as the last of the magic fell away and Tikki dropped down on the lounger. The kwami looked up at Chat Noir with wide eyes. “Oh, this is new.”

“Chat, turn around or something,” Marinette ordered, voice muffled through her hands.

Chat Noir spun around as his transformation dropped and Plagg zipped over to Tikki with a laugh. “This is going to be fun.”

“Plagg.”

“What?”

“Uh, what do you want to do now, Bugaboo?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Adrien sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry I followed you but can you really blame me after tonight?”

“Yes!” Marinette spun around so she could drop her hands from her face. She glared at the wall. “You kept trying for a kiss and now you’re going to know who I am and I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

“This whole thing has really thrown me, okay? What else has happened when I’ve been under an akuma’s influence?”

“Nothing else has happened.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate for there to be another interview with more pictures of me doing things I have no memory of,” he shot back, voice getting angry.

“There was only one picture like that,” Marinette huffed.

Adrien looked out over the park and frowned. “Are we on top of Marinette’s parents’ bakery?” He leaned over the railing and looked down. “We are. Why did we come...” He trailed off and forced himself to keep looking out instead of turning around. “Ladybug?”

“Keep your voice down,” she demanded but her tone was weak. “Alya and Manon are in my room and they’ll hear us.”

“Marinette,” he breathed.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “I can’t...I don’t think I’m ready to do this, Chat.”

“You know you can trust me, don’t you? I would never let anything happen to you,” Adrien promised. “Marinette, you know that, right?” He crossed the balcony and put a hand on her shoulder.

She covered his hand with hers and nodded. “I know.”

“Then please turn around. Please.”

“The kid really is smoother than I give him credit for,” Plagg murmured and Tikki giggled softly.

Marinette turned slowly, eyes widening when she saw Adrien’s face. He flushed and smiled at her. “Hi, my Lady.”


	85. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I think you need a shower" marichat please?
> 
> Falls in line with the Nathalie Appreciation Week story arc.
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

“I think you need a shower,” Marinette said, looking down at Chat Noir stretched out on her lounger. “You don’t smell great. Have you been sleeping up here?”

He grimaced, squinting one eye open. “Hi, Princess.”

Marinette looked past him, noting the large black suitcase on the other side of the lounger. “Chat, did you move in on my balcony?”

He winced as he sat up, flexing his shoulder blades and stretching his neck. “I just needed a place to sleep the last couple of nights. I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

She grabbed his arm. “Wait, talk to me. Why can’t you go home?”

Something flashed across his face and he shut it down quickly. “I can’t talk about it.”

Marinette glanced down at her skylight. “Do you maybe want to come inside and get something to eat? Maybe shower and relax for a bit? I think it’s supposed to get cold tonight.” 

“I shouldn’t stay here. It’s not safe.”

“I’ll risk it. Come on.” She took his hand and led him down into her bedroom. “The bathroom’s right through there and there are towels in the cabinet. I’ll go make us something to eat.”

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

She nodded and disappeared through the trapdoor.

Chat Noir slipped into the bathroom and dropped his transformation. Plagg landed on the counter with an exhausted sigh. “We can’t keep this up forever, Kid.”

“I know.” 

“Where are we anyway? It’s warm. I like it.” Plagg curled up in the pocket of a plush pink robe hanging on the door.

“Marinette’s,” Adrien answered, fiddling with the shower faucet.

“Interesting,” Plagg drawled.

“Why?”

“She’s the one who always brings cookies, right? I think you should tell her who you are. We could stay inside tonight for once.”

“It isn’t safe for her. I shouldn’t even be here now,” Adrien argued, stripping out of his clothes with a grimace. Marinette hadn’t been wrong. He was definitely smelling ripe.

“I think she can handle herself just fine.”

Adrien ignored him, stepping into the shower and sighing in relief. The water was warm and felt good on his aching muscles. Sleeping outside on a canvas lounger multiple nights hadn’t been kind to him. He opened the top of her shampoo and inhaled deeply. “So that’s what that smell is,” he smiled. “It’s nice. She always smells nice.” He lathered his hair and dipped back under the spray of water, a happy hum escaping his throat.   
_____________________________

Chat Noir opened the bathroom door and looked at Ladybug in surprise. She waved from the chaise. “Marinette contacted me. She said you might need help.” She stood up and pointed to the desk. “She brought some food in case you’re hungry.”

Chat Noir closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around her and bending down to bury his face against her neck. “I do need help, my Lady,” he whispered. “Please, help me.”


	86. Nathalie and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 5: Bored at Work
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82  
> Part 5: Chapter 85
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

Gabriel was angry. He was beyond angry, in fact. He had trashed a portion of Adrien’s room before he got a hold on himself after reading the note Nathalie had convinced Adrien to write, saying he was leaving due to the stress of all his activities and wished to be left alone. After a few minutes to calm himself, Gabriel handed the note to Nathalie to make a copy to send to the police and disappeared into his lair. She hadn’t seen him since and that was four days ago now. 

The first day he hadn’t appeared had been tense. Nathalie sat at her desk, fielding calls and emails and doing her job as she normally would. Gabriel had given her power only a level lower than his when it came to decisions so she was able to efficiently work without his presence. 

The second day had her feeling even more tense than the first. By now, Gabriel would have transitioned from angry to cold and calculating. That was more dangerous. Every sound she heard had her bracing herself for the worst, but Gabriel never appeared.

Days later, Nathalie sat at her desk and hoped Gabriel would show up because at least then her day wouldn’t feel so monotonous. Without Adrien in the house and Gabriel issuing new orders, Nathalie found herself bored. She checked in with the police, more on the hope that Adrien hadn’t been sighted than that he had. She had warned him not to try to contact her. While she hoped he had gone further away, she knew he was still somewhere in Paris. Chat Noir had been spotted perched on a beam of the Eiffel Tower just the day before. She hoped he wasn’t sleeping there.

Nathalie jumped when the intercom at the gate buzzed. She opened the security feed and was unsurprised to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng waving at the camera. She had a feeling the girl had been restraining herself to have waited this long to come check on Adrien’s absence. “Yes?”

“Oh, uh, hi! I’m a friend of Adrien’s and he hasn’t been at school and I was afraid he was sick so I wanted to bring him a ‘Get Well Soon’ basket!” She lifted a basket in front of her face as proof before dropping it down. “Could I see him pretty please?”

Nathalie paused. Gabriel hadn’t told her how to handle Adrien’s disappearance with anyone other than the police. She cleared her throat. “Adrien isn’t able to come out right now. I’m sorry.”

Marinette didn’t look nearly as heartbroken as Nathalie had imagined she would. “Oh, okay, thanks!”

“Wait.”

The young girl turned back to the camera expectantly.

“If you happen to see Adrien, please tell him I...” Nathalie trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Marinette pursed her lips and looked down the street with a nod. “I’ll let him know,” she said softly.

“Thank you.”

The girl disappeared from view and Nathalie slumped in her desk chair. Well, at least that had broken up the boredom a bit and unfortunately she had a new theory on who Adrien had run to and why.


	87. Jagged Stone, Ladybug, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “Don’t ever let go.” Jagged Stone & Ladybug

“Don’t ever let gooooooo,” Jagged Stone sang, head thrown back and eyes closed. His fingers stilled on the guitar and he looked at Ladybug with an arrogant grin. “Well, love, what do you think?”

“I think it’s amazing!” she gushed. “I can’t believe you’re writing all the songs for the musical. It’s going to be great.”

“Well, I am Ladybug and Chat Noir’s biggest fan,” he winked, setting his guitar down. “When they offered me the gig for the Mirockulous Musical, how could I say no?”

She giggled. “I’m glad to know it’s in such good hands, even though the whole thing seems a little silly.”

“Paris loves you, Ladybug. Enjoy it!” He sauntered over to the couch and rubbed Fang’s head. “The only song that is giving me trouble is the love song.”

Ladybug frowned. “Um, love song?”

“That Chat Noir sings to you,” he nodded.

“Chat Noir does not sing me love songs.”

“He does in this musical,” Jagged countered.

She felt herself flush. “Well, that’s...it isn’t...there shouldn’t be a love song. We’re heroes. That’s all anyone needs to worry about.”

“Sorry to break it to you, love, but people are very invested in your relationship.”

“There is no relationship!”

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Jagged muttered to Fang.

Chat Noir vaulted through the open window with a wide grin and a bow. “Sorry I’m late, my Lady, Mr. Stone. I had something come up. What’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think this musical business is going to work out after all.”

Chat Noir’s face fell. “What? Why?” He looked at Jagged. “Have you still been having trouble with the love song?”

Ladybug turned on him. “You knew about that?!”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“But...but it’s not real!” she sputtered.

“It is to me,” he replied simply.

Jagged looked between them, eyes alight with inspiration. “I think I can work with this.”

Chat Noir studied Ladybug’s face. “If it makes you uncomfortable, there doesn’t have to be a love song.”

She glanced at Jagged, feeling self-conscious. “I just don’t think it has anything to do with us being heroes.”

He stepped closer to her. “My Lady, you make me want to do better. Because of you, I try harder. So, I guess what I’m saying is for me, it does have something to do with being a hero.”

“Oh,” she breathed, taking a step back. Her skin felt too warm under her suit and her heart was beating too fast. She looked back at Jagged. “I’m sorry, but I just remembered I have to be somewhere.” She walked to the window before turning back to Chat, a soft smile on her face. “I’ll see you tonight, Kitty?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he smiled back. Ladybug nodded and swung away.

“You guys are so inspirational,” Jagged drawled. “Come back and visit tomorrow, Chat. I think I’ll have your love song all worked out by then.”

Chat Noir watched Ladybug’s red form blur into the Paris skyline. “I look forward to it.”


	88. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Watching you get angry is half the fun.” For DJ WiFi please?

“Watching you get angry is half the fun,” Alya grinned, poking Nino’s side.

“I’m not angry,” he grumbled.

“You seem very not angry,” she nodded.

He paused the video and turned to her. “Do you have any idea what they’ve done, Alya? This is a tragedy. An unequivocable tragedy!”

“You said you were excited about the movie,” she reminded him, trying not to smile.

“I was until I saw this garbage.” He pushed his desk chair away. “Chat Noir’s going to be so upset with the way they’re portraying him.”

Alya laughed. “Been talking to Chat Noir about the Miraculous movie, have you?”

“Well, I imagine he’ll be upset. Anyone would be.”

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with your screenplay?”

Nino tilted his chin up defiantly. “Of course not. If the trailer gave me any inkling of hope, I would be stoked, but since it most definitely does not, I’m allowed to be grumpy about it.”

Alya smiled, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “Your screenplay would have made a much better story. You really captured Ladybug and Chat Noir’s characters very well.”

“Thank you,” he sniffed. “I worked hard on it.”

“I know you did.”

He deflated. “I guess maybe I am a little bummed.”

“You can still make your movie!”

“Yeah, but with a real one coming out, who is going to care about a little independent student film?”

Alya pursed her lips. “What if we can convince a certain dynamic duo to be involved in your movie?”

Nino glanced at her. “You really think they would?”

“They showed up for the dancing thing that time. I think they might like you. Besides, I get the feeling they aren’t thrilled about this movie coming out. Ladybug’s refused to answer any questions about it.”

Nino closed the movie trailer window and opened a document.

“What are you doing?”

“This thing is going to need some rewrites if we’re going to make this happen.” He leaned forward, tapping his fingers on the desk as he read. 

“I think seeing you determined is cuter than angry actually,” Alya smiled and kissed his cheek. “You do you, Lahiffe.”


	89. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Are you following me?" Adrienette post reveal? :)
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82  
> Part 5: Chapter 85  
> Part 6: Chapter 87
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for these stupid drabbles to run away with me the way they have but that's what happened. I'm hoping for maybe only two more to finish the story out.
> 
> In this drabble, a reveal has happened between Marinette finding Chat Noir sleeping on her balcony and "calling" Ladybug to talk to him and Part 6. So if it seems like there's a missing part, it's only because I chose not to actually write the reveal.

"Are you following me?” Marinette asked without looking back, shifting the heavy basket on her arm.

Adrien pulled his hood tighter around his face and didn’t answer.

She glanced over her shoulder. “At least walk closer so I don’t look like I’m talking to myself.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, falling into step beside her. 

“I told you it would be dangerous to come.”

“I didn’t want you there by yourself,” he argued. “We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Nathalie knows you’re with me.”

Adrien frowned, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. “That’s probably not good. She knows about me and it’s not a huge logical leap to who you are then, Mari. I still don’t see why you tried to get in anyway.”

“Your father has no reason to expect I’m anything but a friend of yours. I thought I could snoop around.”

“It was a dumb plan.”

“Watch it, Kitty,” she warned. The shock of finding out Adrien was Chat Noir had worn off over the past couple of days and their relationship had become some unbalanced melding of both identities. “You look tired.”

“You mean I look bad.”

“Stop being so grumpy.”

He threw a hand up in the air. “I’m sorry, my Lady, you’re right. I should be in a great mood. Everything is going so swell.”

Marinette flushed. She still wasn’t used to seeing Adrien this way. “Why don’t we go back home and watch a movie? Try to unwind a little.” She lifted the basket. “This thing is actually loaded with fresh goodies.”

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t stay with you anymore. If Nathalie figured it out, Father won’t be far behind.”

Marinette took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers tightly. “You aren’t going anywhere without me.”

“Why?” he asked, voice tired. “Why do you care so much?”

She glanced around and pulled him into an alley, away from any potential prying eyes. “Look, I know everything is weird right now. We found out about each other and about your dad and...and honestly, I don’t have any good answers. But what I do know is that we’re better together.” She looked up at him with a soft smile. “You’re my best friend, Chat.”

“Come on, Kid,” Plagg piped up from his hiding place in the hoodie, “that was gold.”

Adrien chuckled softly and it was the closest thing Marinette had seen of the boy she knew in days. He squeezed her hand gently. “Okay, Mari, let’s go home. We’ll worry about tomorrow later.”


	90. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 6: Hero/Villain
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82  
> Part 5: Chapter 85  
> Part 6: Chapter 87  
> Part 7: Chapter 89
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

“It’s corrupted, but it should do what we need it to,” Gabriel mused, running a hand over the Peacock Miraculous.

“Corrupted, sir?” Nathalie asked, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

“The kwami is stuck inside. You’ll still be able to transform, of course, but you won’t be able to access the special abilities. Not that you would need them anyway.” He set the Miraculous in Nathalie’s palm, closing her fingers around it. “We need to lure Adrien back home. This will do it.”

“Are you so sure?”

He studied her. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“You said yourself you assume Adrien left because he discovered you’re Hawkmoth. We’ve seen Chat Noir around the city with Ladybug so we know he is staying close. Don’t you think he will realize this is a trap?”

“I think Adrien’s desire to be reunited with his mother will trump any hero complex he’s developed. I’ve left enough clues for him to pick up that the Peacock belonged to her. Besides, I believe if we separate him from Ladybug, his resistance will lessen. Family is very important to Adrien.”

“And you play that well,” Nathalie muttered.

“I know the right buttons to push with him, yes,” he nodded. “I created him, Nathalie. I molded him into exactly who I wanted him to be. This is just a bump in the road.”

“We aren’t talking about one of your designs here, Gabriel. He’s a person with his own thoughts and feelings.”

“Feelings that I’ve manipulated. This isn’t some spontaneous decision. Since the moment we brought the Miraculous home, this has been in the works. Of course, I thought Adrien would only be an ally. I didn’t realize luck would afford him the Black Cat Miraculous.” Gabriel smiled and it sent a chill down Nathalie’s spine. 

“Everything comes up Agreste, huh?”

Gabriel gave her a flat look. “We go out and make a stand tonight.”

“We?”

He smirked and Nathalie could see her own reflection in his glasses. “It’s time for Hawkmoth to make his premier debut.”  
_________________________

Nathalie stared at her image in the mirror. She had seen one picture of Madeline Agreste as Le Paon and she supposed their resemblance under the guise of the Miraculous was rather similar. She needed to warn Adrien. He needed to know what was coming. She had tried calling once but when it went straight to voicemail, she assumed he had taken her advice and ditched his phone somewhere. 

She knew he was with Marinette. She was almost positive Marinette was Ladybug. It suddenly made sense how the girl had ended up with Gabriel’s book. The silly story she had told about being embarrassed by Adrien seeing her hadn’t set well with Nathalie anyway. She looked down at the sharp quill-like blades that had appeared with her transformation. They were only teenagers. None of this was fair.

Gabriel wouldn’t hesitate in taking her down if it suited his purpose. She knew that now. At one point, she had hoped that he cared about her, but she realized now how foolish she had been. He used his own flesh and blood as a pawn. What hope did she have?

“Well,” she said to her reflection, eyes an alien mix of blue and red, “what’s it going to be, Sancoeur? Are you a hero or a villain?”


	91. Chat Noir/Adrien, Ladybug, Marinette, Carapace, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You’re not letting go, dammit. Please don’t leave me, please, please, please…” angsty and any of the love square pretty pls :D ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an angsty drabble AU where Chat Noir can’t touch Ladybug without calling up Cataclysm.

“You’re not letting go, damn it!” Chat Noir swore, hands fluttering uselessly over Ladybug’s wounded side. He watched her eyelids slide close and he slammed his fist into the concrete by her head. She blinked her eyes open in dazed surprise at the sound. “Please don’t leave me, my Lady, please, please, please...” He rocked back and forth, willing her to keep her eyes on him. He grabbed his baton again, opening the communicator. “Come on, anybody! You have to help! Please!”

There was a loud thump behind him and Carapace was hurrying to his side. “I’m here, dude. Shit...” He quickly knelt beside them, looking Ladybug over. 

“There were four of them,” Chat Noir said softly. “Just thugs but they had a knife. I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t...”

Carapace sent a worried look over his shoulder, noting the pile of unmoving bodies. “Chat--”

“They aren’t dead,” he growled, “yet. You need to get her to the hospital. She’s losing too much blood.”

Carapace gathered Ladybug in his arms and she groaned softly. “It’s okay, LB. I’ve got you.” He stood shakily and took a few steps. “Come on, Chat.”

Chat Noir was staring at the group of fallen men, eyes glowing in the darkness and his claws flexing at his sides. One of the men had began to rouse. 

“Chat, come on, man. She needs you.”

Shoulders slumping, Chat Noir turned and followed Carapace and his injured partner.  
_________________________________

“You missed the big group reveal,” Alya said, resting her head on Marinette’s shoulder. She had crawled into the hospital bed with her as soon as the nurse had left the room.

“Everyone knows about everyone?” Marinette asked weakly.

“Your transformation dropped on the way to the hospital in front of Chat and Carapace, which was probably for the best anyway. Now, your identity is still mostly safe. They filled me and Queenie in after you were admitted.”

“Sorry, Marinette,” Tikki said quietly from beneath the covers.

“It’s fine,” she shook her head, hair rustling against the pillow. “I don’t really remember much. There was a fight with some guys. Was I with Chat? Is he okay?”

Alya propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at Marinette. “He wants to see you. He and Nino are the ones who brought you in.”

“Nino?”

“Carapace,” Alya grinned. “I actually knew that one already. He has a hard time keeping secrets from me.”

“Wait, Chat is the one who chose Carapace so he knows Nino?” 

“Are you really going to try to play detective when I can just tell you who everyone is?” Alya teased.

Marinette frowned. “Sorry, my head’s a little fuzzy.”

Alya’s face grew serious. “How does your side feel? It was a really deep cut.”

“It’s kind of a dull ache right now. Maybe a little throbby.”

“I can go let the nurse know you probably need more painkillers when I leave. So, okay, Nino is Carapace and Chloe is Queen B--”

“Chloe Chloe?!”

“The only and only.”

“Wow.”

“Right? I’m impressed.” Alya’s expression changed. “Look, about Chat. I don’t know if this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing but--”

There was a soft knock on the door and Adrien stuck his head in. His face instantly transformed, eyes lighting up and mouth spreading into a smile. “Marinette, you’re awake.”

“Adrien?” Marinette looked to Alya in confusion as the other girl slid out of the bed. 

“I’ll let you two talk. Mari, I’ll tell the nurse about the painkillers,” Alya said before stepping out the door.

Adrien ventured closer to her bed and sat down in the chair nearby but stayed out of reaching distance. “Are you in pain?” he asked, voice quiet.

“I think the meds are just wearing off,” Marinette replied. “How did you know I was here? Not that I’m not happy to see you!” she quickly added, cheeks flushing.

He gave her a small smile but his eyes were sad. “I helped get you here.” He ducked his head. “My Lady.”

“Chat,” she breathed.

“I’m so sorry, Mari. I wasn’t fast enough and you got hurt and then I couldn’t do anything about it and I feel like I’ve failed you and I--”

Marinette reached out, putting a finger to his lips and Adrien’s face went ashen. Her eyes widened, realizing what she had done and they stayed frozen for a few moments.

“You’re touching me,” he whispered against her finger.

“And nothing’s happening,” she whispered back.

Tentatively, he reached up to touch her hand with his. She let him pull her hand away and interlock their fingers, his eyes bouncing between their hands and her face quickly. “How is this possible?”

“You aren’t transformed,” Plagg offered, poking his head out from Adrien’s messenger bag beside the chair. “You’re only dangerous to her when you’re Chat.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed and Marinette squeezed his hand. “It’s really nice to be able to do this.”

His face softened and he nodded. “I didn’t think we ever would.” His eyes clouded over again. “But it doesn’t help much as your partner, does it? Last night was a wake-up call.”

“What are you talking about?”

Adrien dropped his head. “We can’t work together anymore, my Lady. I’ve asked Queenie to take my place as your partner for now, but if that doesn’t work, Rena or Carapace can.”

His hand began to pull away from hers and Marinette tightened her grip. “Adrien, you’re my partner.”

“You could’ve died,” he said, voice quiet but firm. “You could’ve died on the street and all I would’ve been able to do is watch you bleed out. You need someone who can take care of you.”

“You do take care of me. You have my back all the time,” she argued.

“That’s not enough and I think you know that.” He gently pulled his hand from her grip.

She shook her head and tried to sit up, gasping as pain flared in her side. Adrien shot up in a panic, looking to the door. “Please don’t leave me,” she ground out. “Please stay, Adrien, Kitty, please.”

The door opened and a nurse bustled in. “Your friend said you’re hurting, Marinette?”

Marinette nodded weakly, easing herself back down to the bed. The nurse eyed Adrien for a moment as he settled back in the chair before she adjusted Marinette’s IV drip. “That should do it, hun. Call for me if you need anything else.”

“Thank you.” She returned her attention to Adrien. “I don’t want another partner. You and I are meant to work together.”

“Then how do you explain what happens between us? No other Black Cats and Ladybugs have had this problem. Believe me, I’ve studied them all with Master Fu at this point.”

“I didn’t know you had done that.”

“I wanted a way to fix this,” he sighed. “To fix me.”

She reached her hand out again and he took it. “We can touch like this. That’s something at least.”

“It’s not enough. You almost died, my Lady.” He rubbed the back of his cheek against their joined hands.

“Are you scent marking me, Chaton?” she teased gently. 

“I want to remember everything about the way this feels.”

“It still sounds like you’re saying goodbye,” she frowned.

“You should get some rest,” he suggested, scooting his chair closer to the bed with his free hand.

“Are you going to stay here?”

“I’ll watch you fall asleep,” he promised.

“What about when I wake up?” she prodded, eyes worried.

“Sleep, my Lady.” Adrien bent forward and kissed her forehead. “I’ll always watch over you, I promise.”


	92. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "No matter what, I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Marichat angst pls - I'm in love with your writing ;)
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82  
> Part 5: Chapter 85  
> Part 6: Chapter 87  
> Part 7: Chapter 89  
> Part 8: Chapter 90
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

“No matter what,” Marinette said, brushing Chat Noir’s hair away from his forehead, “I want you to know I’m proud of you. I know this isn’t going to be easy.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted, nuzzling her palm as she brought it down to his cheek. “What if I get there and I can’t fight him?”

“I’ll be by your side.”

“Not at first.”

Marinette stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Chat Noir’s middle and resting her cheek against his chest. She heard his heartbeat quicken as his arms pulled her tight against his body. It had become an experiment these last few days having Adrien hidden in her room. The first time she noticed his reaction to her touch had been as Ladybug the night she had found him sleeping on her balcony. Silent tears leaked down his mask as she held him until he let his transformation drop and she found herself holding an exhausted Adrien whose hair smelled like her shampoo.

The second time she noticed his reaction to her touch, they had been watching a movie in her room, the volume turned down low. Forgetting for a moment it was her crush Adrien and not her silly partner Chat Noir, Marinette had reached over to tangle her fingers in his hair. He had immediately melted into her touch, a loud purr erupting from his chest. He had pulled away shyly, apologizing and widening the space between them. Ever since, she had gone out of her way to give him comforting pats and touches when she could.

“Do you think we can trust Nathalie?” she asked.

“I want to say yes, but honestly, you’re the only person I trust right now.” Chat Noir kissed the top of her head. “I guess it’s time,” he murmured reluctantly, loosening his hold on her.

“Yep,” Marinette agreed, pasting on a brave smile that felt brittle, “time to go be the damsel in distress.”

Chat Noir’s face creased with worry. “I still don’t like this. Do you have Tikki with you?”

“I’m here, Chat,” Tikki assured him, poking her head out of Marinette’s purse. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep her safe.”

“Right,” he nodded, worrying his bottom lip. “Yeah, of course.”

Marinette took his hand in hers. “You’re strong and brave. You can do this, Adrien.”

He swallowed audibly. “I can do this,” he echoed. He looked down at their joined hands with a small smile. “Would now be a bad time to ask for a kiss for courage, my Lady?”

“I swear, Kitty, anything for a kiss,” she teased, cheeks going pink. “You are my knight after all. You can’t very well go into battle without a token from your princess.” She stepped closer, closing her eyes and tilting her face up.

Chat Noir kissed her softly, a hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. “Thank you, Marinette,” he breathed as they parted. “I think I’m ready now.”

Her eyes fluttered open, lips still slightly parted. “G-good.”

He grinned and it was absolutely Chat Noir. “Stunned looks good on you, Bugaboo,” he smirked.

She laughed and the sound was breathy and light. “Get going, Chaton.” She tapped his bell and he chuckled. “I’ll be right behind you.”


	93. Le Paon/Nathalie, Chat Noir/Adrien, Marinette, and Hawkmoth/Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie Appreciation Week Day 7: Secrets
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 72  
> Part 2: Chapter 77  
> Part 3: Chapter 81  
> Part 4: Chapter 82  
> Part 5: Chapter 85  
> Part 6: Chapter 87  
> Part 7: Chapter 89  
> Part 8: Chapter 90  
> Part 9: Chapter 92
> 
> Possible Season 2 spoilers.

As Le Paon held her sharp blade against Marinette’s throat, she theorized which secret would be the one to do her in. Would it be the one about how she had switched sides and was now on Team Good Guys? She had schooled her face into passive blankness upon Chat Noir’s arrival. Her insides were churning at the obvious worry on his face. Adrien wasn’t that good an actor. He honestly didn’t know if he could trust her or not as she held his partner’s life in her hands. Although Nathalie knew his reaction was totally warranted, it still caused a piece of her to crumble to see him look at her that way. Not that she didn’t deserve it.

Hawkmoth stood tall and proud beside her, spouting off some rambling monologue that would have had her yawning if the tension wasn’t so high. Gabriel had become beyond proficient in monologuing. If it weren’t for the akumas, that would most certainly be his superpower. 

She wondered if he realized how little time he had left. Certainly the poison was working its way through his bloodstream at a rapid pace by now. She had managed the tiniest pin prick while helping him finish a design earlier. He always created when he was anxious and today had been no exception; she had counted on it. Nathalie had stood by him patiently, holding his pin cushion and offering yards of fabric when needed while he complained about the lengths Adrien was forcing him to. He talked of Marinette’s possible death as an annoyance. His original plan had been to use the girl as bait only. Once he came across footage of Chat Noir visiting her balcony and saw the security feed of her trying to see Adrien, Gabriel decided she would make a wonderful lure. As his impatience grew though, the threat of her death to teach Adrien a lesson was breached and Nathalie knew she didn’t have a choice. Gabriel reached for fabric and she struck, stabbing him with the poison-tipped needle and hoping her supplier hadn’t oversold its power. She apologized profusely and excused herself from his side until it was time to kidnap the informed Marinette. Maybe her secret purchase of the poison would do her in. She had tried to cover her tracks but someone could always talk.

“Please don’t do this, Father,” Chat Noir pleaded, eyes flicking between Hawkmoth’s stern face and Le Paon’s blade at his friend’s throat. Nathalie felt Marinette shudder at the desperation in his voice. They were so young. Neither one of them should have ever had to deal with this.

“You can easily save her, Adrien. Hand over the ring and join me, and Marinette can live.” 

“You know I can’t do that.”

Hawkmoth looked at his partner. “Give him a taste of what happens if he doesn’t, please.”

Nathalie felt her heart stop at the request. What did he mean a taste?! What did he expect her to do? She could see his brow raise beneath the dome mask. “Blood,” he explained. “Apparently Adrien needs to see her bleed to know I’m serious.”

Marinette whimpered as the blade cut into her skin. Nathalie’s hand shook as she pressed the blade further until Chat Noir cried out and a cruel smile appeared on Hawkmoth’s face. “That’s enough for now,” he said, nodding at her in approval. Marinette was crying softly, her shaking form pressed back against Le Paon’s front to try to escape the blade. Tears were flowing down Chat Noir’s face as he watched her, hands balled into fists. 

“The ring, Adrien.”

Nathalie watched in horror as Chat Noir reached for his ring. This wasn’t the plan. Marinette should’ve transformed by now. They had been waiting for the perfect moment to attack but now Marinette was shaking and bleeding against her and Adrien was moving in slow motion as his transformation fell. Plagg pushed against his chest, angry words spewing from the kwami’s lips as he tried to persuade his holder to stop moving forward.

What was happening? Why were they giving up? Hope wasn’t gone! Hope was...

The sudden heartbreaking realization that they didn’t know she was still on their side struck her like a blow. The blood had done it. They thought they had been betrayed, that all hope was lost. They were just kids. They didn’t understand what she had done, what she had to do for the ultimate good. They didn’t know--

Hawkmoth was reaching for the ring in Adrien’s outstretched palm when he began to cough. Blood spattered Adrien’s hand and face as Hawkmoth’s transformation fell and Gabriel went to his knees in front of his son, eyes bulging as his face turned dark. Adrien panicked, grabbing his father’s shoulders in a child’s attempt to help. Nathalie shook herself and dropped the blade, Marinette crumpling at her feet beside it as Tikki zipped out of her hiding place to comfort the girl and check her injury. And in an instant, Gabriel was dead. Nathalie could see it even as Adrien attempted to prop him back up so he could try to help. Only the dead could be limp in that manner. The poison had done its job after all.  
______________________________

The legal mess surrounding the death of Gabriel Agreste had been sensational. The court seemed unsure of how to handle Adrien, too young to be on his own, his one living parent missing for over a year, and his fame a factor in placement in a home. Nathalie had offered herself as a temporary guardian and although Adrien wasn’t speaking to her, he had agreed to the terms. He only had a short amount of time before the Agreste fortune moved to him and he would be free.

Marinette had accepted Nathalie’s apology, a bandage across her throat as she did. Adrien had stood stoically at her side, his hand in hers as if ready to pull her out of danger’s way at a moment’s notice. Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t been seen since Gabriel’s death, but no akumas had sprouted up either so Paris was appeased for the time being.

Nathalie waited for her secrets to catch up with her. Gabriel’s death had been ruled natural and she couldn’t understand how. He had been poisoned. All the symptoms were there and she was the most likely suspect. Every phone call, every knock, every shadow in her bedroom late at night was a warning of something coming. Her past would catch up to her. She had played both sides and that wouldn’t be forgiven. 

Loneliness ate away at her. It was depressing to realize she had murdered the only person she actually talked to. Some days she found herself regretting the decision and then would spot Adrien staring up at the large family painting in the dining room. He had hit a growth spurt in the months since his father’s death and was long and lean, almost as tall as Gabriel had been. His attitude towards her was cold and the only time she saw him smile was when Marinette came to visit. The young woman brought warmth into the house. She would be able to save him, Nathalie hoped. She would keep him from taking the same path as Gabriel.  
______________________________

It was the anniversary of Gabriel’s death when it happened, when it all caught up. Nathalie found herself in the study, a glass of scotch on the large desk as she sat in the darkened room. She hated herself for missing him. She hated every fiber of her being. She would hold out for Adrien. He had lost all goodwill towards her but she wouldn’t let him be taken away to float for another year before he could inherit what was rightfully his. She could make it for him. It was the least she could do.  
The sound of the study door opening surprised her even in her drunken stupor. She glanced up blearily and her throat went dry, her buzz disappearing in a cold shot of adrenaline. 

Madeline Agreste strolled into the study with a smirk, eyes cold and calculating. “My, my, Nathalie, haven’t you been busy while I was away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end (for now). When I started the first drabble for Nathalie Appreciation Week, I had no idea it would spiral into this. I have loved weaving this story through the week and hope you have enjoyed it too. Thanks for reading!


	94. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Adrinette with "I told you not to make fun of me, jerk" please? :)
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m playing with the idea of a bigger Apartment Building AU story and want to fiddle with it to see if it feels like something worth writing more of.

“I told you not to make fun of me, jerk,” Marinette glared, fluffing one of the throw pillows for fifth time.

Alya eyed the pillow and Marinette threw it back to the couch with a huff. “I’m not making fun of you, M. I’m proud of you. Having your boyfriend move in is a big step.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed red. “Adrien isn’t my boyfriend! He’s a friend who was looking for a place to stay and I happen to have an empty bedroom--”

“Empty because we just spent the last two days putting stuff in storage,” Alya pointed out.

“And,” Marinette continued, ignoring her best friend, “I wanted to help him out.”

“I see.”

“Besides, it was Chat’s idea.”

Alya shook her head. “I don’t think I’m ever going to to get used to the fact that you guys just hang out like it’s no big deal.”

“He’s a big dork. It really isn’t a thing.”

“Uh-huh.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Listen, Miss Assumptions, there isn’t anything going on.”

“Of course not.”

“Chat and I are just friends and Adrien and I are just friends.”

“Right.”

“Alya, I mean it!”

“Sure,” Alya smirked.  
__________________________

Adrien collapsed on the couch with an exhausted chuckle. “Moving is hard work.”

Marinette brought two water bottles into the living room and handed him one before settling down in the armchair. “Yeah, it really takes it out of you. Is the room okay?”

He beamed at her. “It’s perfect, Marinette. Thank you so much for this.”

She blushed. “Honestly, I can’t believe you wanted to move in. I know it’s a lot smaller than you’re used to.”

“I think it feels cozy. I’ve never lived anywhere cozy.” He pulled one of the throw pillows into his lap and studied it. “This is really cute. I like the spots. It looks like a Ladybug pillow.”

Marinette ducked her head. “I, uh, I designed it like that. There’s a Chat Noir one too.”

His face lit up and he looked around, grabbing the black pillow with a grin. “This is amazing! You made these?”

“Yep,” she nodded happily.

“I love them.” He hugged both pillows to his chest. “I know I already said it, but seriously, thank you, Marinette. I love it here already.”

“I’m glad. You should be thanking Chat. He’s the one who told me you were looking for a place.”

Adrien tried to hide his smile. “Is that so?”

“He’s a good friend,” she nodded.

Both of their heads shot up as a piercing yelp tore through the air. They jumped up and went to the double doors leading out to the balcony, pulling them open and stepping out. An akumatized man was shooting people with a purple ray and turning them into dogs.

“Uh, I just remembered I left a box downstairs in the lobby,” Adrien lied with a grimace. “A super important box with all my favorite things.” He turned to Marinette, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to run down and get it. Please promise me you’ll stay here.”

“Of course!” she replied, voice too high. “Please be careful, Adrien.”

“I will,” he nodded, moving towards the front door. 

Marinette watched him disappear through it before slumping. “Tikki, this might be harder than I thought,” she groaned.

Tikki laughed. “I think it might actually be easier.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see eventually,” the kwami teased. “I think Adrien will be the perfect roommate after all.”


	95. Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Possible Halloween Prompt. "My rule of thumb with horror movies is if there's nudity in the first ten minutes, it's probably gonna be crap." (OT4 or 6 movie night?)

“My rule of thumb with horror movies is,” Nino began, one hand held up for attention, “if there’s nudity in the first ten minutes, it’s probably gonna be crap.”

“There was nudity in the first scene of the one we watched last week,” Adrien pointed out.

“And in the third, fourth, and fifth scenes,” Nathaniel added with a sly grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Pigs.”

“Well, maybe we weren’t watching that one for its high standing in the horror genre,” Nino admitted, holding up the DVD case, “but this one is actually supposed to be good.”

“I don’t like scary movies.” Marinette put a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and began to sprinkle M&M’s over the top.

“Ugh, Marinette, you said you wouldn’t keep doing that.” Chloe looked down at the bowl in disgust.

“I made you guys another bowl. Besides, Nino likes it too!”

“It’s the perfect combination of salty and sweet, just like you,” Nino crooned, kissing Marinette’s cheek as his hand reached into the bowl.

“You’re all wrong,” Alya argued, setting drinks down beside the bowl. “The best popcorn topping is--”

“Caramel,” Adrien finished with a grin.

“I have you guys a bowl of caramel popcorn in the kitchen too,” Marinette smiled.

Nathaniel chuckled, settling down on the couch and slipping his arm around Chloe’s shoulders. She leaned into him with a little sigh. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for a scary movie.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “Ooo, we should watch a Christmas movie!”

“What?!” Nino shook his head. “It’s Halloween! We’re watching a scary movie.”

“I’m with Nino. It’s still way too early for Christmas, M.” Alya pulled Marinette down onto the loveseat with her.

“Yeah, but--”

“I like Christmas movies,” Adrien added, smiling across the room at Marinette. She flushed and Alya facepalmed.

“Dude.”

“Sorry.”

“Then we should just vote,” Chloe proposed. “All in favor of Nino’s movie that is most likely going to be naked girls running around and screaming, raise your hand.”

“For your information--”

“Hands only,” Chloe interrupted.

Nino, Nathaniel, and Alya raised their hands. “I like scary,” Alya shrugged. “And, if I’m being honest, naked girls running around.”

Nino and Nathaniel gave her approving air fives from across the room.

Chloe huffed. “All in favor of a Christmas movie?”

Marinette and Chloe’s hands shot up in the air. They looked at Adrien expectantly. He sunk down into the armchair. “I’m happy with whatever.”

“And here I thought he liked Christmas movies,” Chloe sniffed, crossing her arms.

“I do like Christmas movies,” Adrien replied.

“Three to two, we win,” Nino grinned, moving towards the DVD player.

Marinette slumped and pulled out her phone. Alya looked over her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Finding something to read. You know I’ll get nightmares if I watch a scary movie.”

“Christmas!” Adrien shot out of his seat, eyes bright. “I want to watch a Christmas movie!”

“Too late.” Nino pushed play and moved to the couch to get comfortable.

Adrien frowned as Marinette returned her attention back to her phone. He stood and crossed the room. “Can I sit with you guys?”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Not exactly a lot of room here, Sunshine.”

He tilted his head. “I don’t take up a lot.”

She laughed and stood. “I’m going to go sit with Nino anyway. It’s fun to try to jump-scare him.”

“I heard that.”

“I meant you to,” she grinned as she sat down on the couch between Nino and Nathaniel.

Adrien put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and she leaned into his chest. “Don’t worry, my Lady,” he whispered. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thanks, Kitty,” she whispered back, smiling up at him. “You’re my hero.”


	96. Juleka and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: “No, no, your hair looks…unique. It’s okay, I’m sure we can fix it.” Julerose Halloween.

“No, no, your hair looks...unique,” Juleka said, trying not to grimace. “It’s okay, Rose. I’m sure we can fix it.”

Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “I messed everything up!”

“You didn’t mess anything up. It might take a few sessions, but we can get you back to blonde.”

“Stupid Halloween,” the shorter girl sniffed.

Juleka raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about Halloween?”

“I don’t, but you do! So I thought I could make a really good costume and I wanted my hair to match and now it’s green and gray and everything is ruined.”

“Nothing is ruined. Wait, why were you trying to dye your hair green and gray?”

Rose wiped her eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to be green and gray. It was supposed to be blue and purple. I wanted to surprise you and dress as that character you created. I saw you drawing her in your sketchbook and I thought it would be fun and then I didn’t know what I was doing and now my hair’s going to fall out!” she cried.

Juleka blinked in surprise before her face softened. “Your hair isn’t going to fall out. I can’t believe you were going to dress up as Kimenio. That’s...that’s really cool, Rose.”

“I know people around here don’t really do Halloween much and I wanted you to have fun.”

“You’re amazing.” Juleka pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her temple. “This will be the best Halloween ever.”

“Really?”

“With you by my side, how could it not be?”


	97. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from lovesquareghost: "They don't love you. You imagine that they do because it's so much better than thinking that that fantasy will never happen." Adrienette or Ladrien? :) (i loved the new episodes omfhdhd)

“They don’t love you,” Adrien said quietly. “Not the real you anyway. You imagine that they do because it’s so much better than thinking that the fantasy will never happen.”

Ladybug looked down at the mass of fans gathered below. “They love the idea of you,” she offered, voice as quiet as his although they were all alone on the rooftop. “They’ve painted a picture of you in their heads and when you don’t fit into it, they resent you for it.”

“Exactly.” He looked at her fondly. “It’s nice to be able to talk about this. I never want to bring it up because people might think I’m being braggy or something.”

She laughed lightly. “I get it. I mean, everyone in Paris does love you--”

“Stop,” he groaned.

“But it isn’t real love, is it?”

“Ladybug, can I, uh...can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone before?”

“Of course,” she replied softly.

He glanced back down at the crowd waiting for them. Gabriel had created a Miraculous clothing line and it felt like all of Paris was clamoring for it. Chat Noir had claimed to be unable to appear when Gabriel made it clear that Adrien would be walking the runway to showcase a number of the designs. Ladybug had thankfully accepted the offer as a guest of honor. When she arrived and saw him being ambushed, she had swept him up to the roof above while they waited for security to clear the area. 

“Sometimes I’m afraid I may never find someone who cares about the real me.”

She studied him for a moment while he kept his gaze on the street below. “I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about, Adrien. I know quite a few people who care deeply for you.” She hesitated for a moment before touching his shoulder to get his attention. “The real you,” she added. “You’re kind and thoughtful and the people around you are genuinely lucky to have you in their lives.”

He smiled, cheeks flushing and eyes bright. “Thank you. I feel dumb now, but thank you.”

Ladybug laughed, feeling her own cheeks warm. “Everyone gets insecure. Believe me, I know that.”

“Even you, Bugaboo?” he crooned.

She blinked at him, bottom lip falling open in surprise.

Adrien swallowed hard, eyes widening. He could feel Plagg snicker inside his jacket. He had forgotten who he was for a moment with the rooftop and the night air around them and...

“Bugaboo?” she asked tentatively.

“I, uh...” His throat went dry. “I saw Chat Noir call you that on the show and thought it was cute?” he finished in a hurry.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Don’t pick up his bad habits, Adrien. That Kitty doesn’t need any more encouragement.”

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat at the fond look on her face. “Right, of course, sorry about that,” he chuckled.

She tilted her head. “Sometimes you remind me of him.”

“Me and Chat Noir?” he laughed nervously. “Different as can be.”

She giggled and looked down with a sigh. “I guess it’s time to get ready for the show. Looks like they’ve cleared everyone away.”

He reached over tentatively to squeeze her gloved hand. “Thanks for talking,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”

“I like talking to you, Adrien. If you didn’t pick up on it earlier, I’m one of the people lucky to have you in my life.”

He ducked his head, watching her through his eyelashes. “I’m the lucky one, believe me.”


	98. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from yoyos-on-the-wharf: "Do this for me and I’ll do anything you want.” Mari to Chat?

“Do this for me and I’ll do anything you want,” a sweet voice murmured.

Chat Noir blinked in surprise as his surroundings shifted around him. An akuma had just sent him flying past Ladybug and now...

Marinette looked at him, eyebrows raised in question. Wait. Marinette but not Marinette. Her hair was shorter, her face slender with small lines at the corners of her eyes. Older Marinette?

“Kitty?” she asked, concern marring her features. “Can you do it or do I need to ask Alya? She’s only free on Thursday this week.”

“I...what?”

Marinette put a hand to his forehead, brushing his hair away and planting the back of her hand gently against the skin. “You don’t feel warm. Half of Hugo’s class is out sick with that stomach bug. I hope you didn’t get it from him. I’m tired of cleaning up vomit.”

“Hugo?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Drop your transformation, Adrien. You’re not going out tonight. I think you’re sick.”

“Adrien?! I’m not Adrien!” He stood too quickly, knocking a book off the coffee table. He suddenly looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was. This wasn’t Marinette’s room. He wasn’t even sure who this older woman was who looked disturbingly like Marinette. 

“Tikki!” Something red flashed in front of Chat Noir’s face and he swatted at it before recognizing it as a kwami. 

“Oh my, this isn’t good,” Tikki mused, flitting around him. “I don’t think this is our Chat, Marinette.”

“What do you mean he’s not...” Marinette trailed off, realization dawning in her eyes. “You’re from the past,” she said softly. “You told me it happened but I didn’t realize it would happen now. I suppose you forgot the timing.”

Chat Noir swallowed hard, eyes flitting between Tikki and Marinette. “Are you really Marinette?”

She nodded. “I am. When are you from?”

“2017.”

“He’s a baby,” Tikki cooed. 

“Why does he look like my Adrien though? Does that mean Adrien is running around in his fifteen-year old body?” She put a hand to her head. “That definitely won’t end well. Poor young me. I’m surprised I’m not already feeling the whiplash.”

“Y-your Adrien?”

Marinette glanced down at her hand, a diamond ring set on her finger. She quickly covered it with her other hand. “This could get dangerous,” she murmured to Tikki.

“I don’t know that there’s much that can be done now,” the kwami replied. “Besides, Adrien’s already lived through it once.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean things can’t change this time around with him.” She nodded her head in Chat Noir’s direction.

“You guys know I can hear you, right?”

Marinette had the grace to look chagrined. “Sorry, Kitty. Are you hungry? I’m not sure how long things are going to be like this. You can drop your transformation if you want.”

He looked around uneasily. “If you don’t mind, I think I’ll stay like this.”

She pursed her lips but nodded, rising, and moving past him. He watched her enter the kitchen, his eyes catching a mirror hung on the opposite wall. He went to it, looking at his face in amazement. He was older, face long and sharp like his father’s. Dark blonde stubble lined his jaw and a faded pink scar peeked out from beneath his mask on the left side. His hair was shorter on the sides but still longer and unruly on top, his black cat ears smaller. The suit had been modified in places and red trim had filled in where black used to be. 

“You’ll change the suit a few times before you’re happy with it,” Marinette said, startling him. She handed him a glass of water with an apologetic face. “Plagg complains every time.”

“Sounds like Plagg.”

“Sorry if this is freaking you out. If I had realized it was going to happen mid-conversation, I would have been better prepared.”

Chat Noir laughed. “How?”

Marinette grinned. “I don’t know. It seemed like the right thing to say.”

He looked back at his reflection and caught sight of Tikki on the other side of the room. “She’s a kwami.” He inhaled deeply. “She’s Ladybug’s kwami.”

“Sorry, Chaton,” she winced.

“You’re really Ladybug?” He turned to her. “My Marinette is Ladybug?”

“She isn’t your Marinette yet, if I’m remembering my timeline correctly,” Marinette smiled slyly.

Chat Noir blushed, ducking his head. “No, I guess she isn’t.” His eyes widened as he glanced back up. “Wait. Yet?”

Marinette opened her mouth to reply and a sharp cry sounded from another room. She sighed. “Hugo’s been sick all day, poor thing.” She turned and headed towards the sound and Chat Noir followed her as if on autopilot. She entered a dimly-lit room and settled down on a small bed where a dark-haired child was crying.

“Shhh, my love. It’s okay. Does your tummy still hurt?”

“Yes, maman,” he whimpered. “I think I need to watch some TV with you to feel better.”

Marinette tried to hide her smile. “Is that so?”

Hugo nodded and looked past her. “Can I please watch some TV so I feel better, Papa?”

Chat Noir froze, pointing a clawed finger to his chest. “Me?”

Hugo laughed. “Yes, you, silly!” Remembering himself, he quieted down quickly and let out a pitiful cough. 

“Something tells me you’ll be fine if you go back to sleep, little one.” Marinette kissed his forehead and pulled the sheets over the grumbling child. She stood carefully, one hand on her belly, and Chat Noir felt his skin run hot at what he hadn’t noticed before. He stepped out of the room and stumbled to the couch, sinking down.

Marinette closed the bedroom door quietly and joined him. “You probably have questions.”

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered.

She blinked down at her swollen stomach, rubbing her hand across it. “Thirty-two weeks. Did you really just now realize? I’m huge!”

“It’s been a lot to take in.” He looked past her to the door. “That was your son?”

She nodded.

“And...and my son?”

Marinette’s face softened and she took his hand in hers. “We don’t have to talk about any of this right now if you don’t want to.”

“You said his name was Hugo?”

She smiled. “You chose the name at the hospital.”

“It’s nice,” he said quietly, eyes on her stomach. 

She brought his hand to the bulge and pressed his palm against it. “She’s been active tonight. You may be able to feel her.”

“Her,” he echoed reverently.

“You were so excited to find out we were having a girl.”

He looked up at her, lost. “Marinette, what am I supposed to do with all this when I go back? Is that how you find out about me? I tell you this happened?”

She frowned. “No. We don’t reveal ourselves until I bring it up. You couldn’t have...” She trailed off with a small smile. “You sly kitty.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just...maybe this is how you found out,” she laughed lightly. “Maybe I just thought you didn’t find out until later because you knew I wasn’t ready.”

“I don’t know how I could keep something like this a secret,” he admitted. “You usually see right through me.”

“I guess you realize how important it is. You’ve always been good at taking care of me.” She yawned and stretched. “Drop your transformation, Adrien. You can get some rest and we’ll see where we’re at in the morning. Plagg will have plenty of Camembert to recharge with in the kitchen.” 

He felt exhaustion weighing on him heavily. He hoped his Ladybug was okay. He hoped his other self had been able to jump back in the battle and assist her. “Should I just sleep here?” he asked, running a hand over the couch. 

“Claws in,” she reminded him.

“Claws in,” he whispered as his transformation fell. 

Plagg took a look around with a smug grin. “Well, this is interesting.”

“Oh, come with me, you ridiculous cat,” Tikki chastised. Plagg leapt at her, swinging her around in his arms as she giggled. “Put me down this instant!”

Adrien looked up at Marinette. She offered a hand to him and led him down the hall. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to hold me until I fall asleep. I have trouble sleeping when he’s away and the pregnancy isn’t helping.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Princess,” he replied with a soft smile.


	99. Rena Rouge and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Can you slow down?” Jaded fox. I'm absolutely in love with your writing.

“Can you slow down?” Rena Rouge called, chasing Carapace across the rooftops. He came to a halt, chest heaving, and she circled in front of him, worried. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he panted, head hanging. “I think Fu chose the wrong guy.”

Rena Rouge looked around for a moment to be certain they were alone and put a hand on his shoulder. “Nino, you aren’t the wrong guy.”

“That was a kid, Al.” He looked up at her, eyes haunted behind the yellow goggles. “He didn’t look any older than Chris and we were fighting him. What kind of people does that make us?”

“You know no one is themselves when they’re akumatized, kids included,” she said gently.

“Do you remember?”

Rena Rouge swallowed. “Remember?”

“I remember being The Bubbler,” he answered, voice low. “It was fuzzy for a few days after, but then I started having nightmares.” He shook his head. “That kid,” he pointed back in the direction they had come from. “That kid is going to remember that his heroes fought him today. What do you think that’s going to do to him?”

“He isn’t the first child to be akumatized. Manon--”

“You didn’t see his face,” he interrupted. “He looked at me, Al. He looked at me after everything was fixed and he looked so...so...” His shoulders slumped and his right hand went to his left wrist, covering his Miraculous. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this.”

“You had three votes.”

Carapace looked up at her in confusion. “What?”

“Master Fu told us he was passing on the Turtle and Guardianship to someone. He asked each of us to give him a name for consideration. You got three of the four votes.”

“I don’t...”

“Nino, we need you. We need someone to be the heart of this team. We need someone to remind us sometimes that we aren’t fighting the akumas, we’re fighting Hawkmoth.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “So you’re saying I’m stuck?”

Rena Rouge shook her head. “If this really isn’t something you think you can do, Fu will have to find someone else. I only want you to know that we believe in you.” She stepped closer, kissing him softly. “I believe in you, Nino Lahiffe. You’re the hero Paris needs right now.”

His arms wound around her middle as he held her close to him. “Maybe I could set up some kind of support group for the previously akumatized. Somewhere they could talk to us about what happened and know they aren’t to blame.”

“And that’s why we chose you,” she smiled against his chest. “I only set up a forum on the Ladyblog that people are too afraid to use.”

He pulled away slightly so he could look down at her. “Thanks for coming after me. I didn’t realize how much I needed to talk about this.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” she replied, squeezing him. “But for now, we should probably get going. I haven’t studied for that biology exam yet.”

Carapace winced. “And I told Marinette I would have the playlist finished for our group project by tomorrow.”

She stepped away, taking his hand. “A hero’s work is never done.”


	100. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: can you do “Your face is the reason I open my eyes every morning.” with ladynoir please??? thanks have a nice day!!!
> 
> Because I have no control, here is the companion piece to this time travel drabble in Chapter 98 to show where Future Chat Noir/Adrien ended up in the present.

“Your face is the reason I open my eyes every morning,” Chat Noir crooned, dodging another shot from the akuma.

Ladybug huffed. “Less flirting and more fighting, Chaton.”

“So tiny and fierce,” he grinned and made a quick leap towards the akuma, causing the man to stumble back and fall. He ripped away the pendant and casually tossed it back to his partner. “All yours, Bugaboo.”

“What have I told you about calling me Bugaboo?” she sighed, breaking the pendant and releasing the akuma. Chat Noir stood up and watched her go through the cleansing ritual with a fond expression on his face. 

She walked over to him, offering her fist and Chat Noir’s face lit up with joy. “We haven’t done this in forever!” he exclaimed, pounding his fist against hers.

Ladybug frowned. “Chat, are you feeling okay? That blast from the akuma hit you pretty hard.”

He chuckled. “It knocked me into the future, I’d bet.”

“What?”

“What?” he blinked innocently.

“You’re being weird.”

“No more than usual, if I remember correctly.”

“That. Saying things like that is weird,” she pointed out. “Are you feeling okay?”

His smile widened. “I might be sick, my Lady. Are you going to take care of me?”

She opened her mouth to reply but a beep from her earrings interrupted her. “Sorry, Kitty, looks like I have to get out of here.” She unhooked her yoyo and turned away.

He followed her a few steps. “I’ll just come with you.”

“You can’t come with me,” she argued. “That’s not how this works. You’re kinda freaking me out, Chat.”

“Where am I supposed to go then?” he asked.

“Home!”

He snorted and crossed his arms. “If you mean his house, I’m definitely not going there.”

Another warning beep sounded and Ladybug looked at him helplessly. “You can’t go home?”

He sighed dramatically. “I don’t want to go to that house. There’s a difference, I suppose.” His lips spread into a mischievous smile. “It’s fine, my Lady. I have a friend I can visit for a bit. Marinette always has the nicest treats after a fight.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Uh, well, good! You should do a quick patrol first and then go to her house.”

“A patrol even though we just fought an akuma?” He held up his ring. “I don’t think I have it in me, Bug. I’ll just head over there now. I can recharge on her balcony.” He began to hum as he made a show of slowly pulling out his baton. When he looked up, Ladybug had vanished. He laughed. “Guess it’s time to go visit my little Princess.”  
__________________________

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony and inhaled deeply. He had missed this smell. He wouldn’t trade his life now for anything in the world but this little jump into the past was making him nostalgic. He hoped his Marinette was taking it easy on his younger self. It had taken him weeks to feel halfway normal after making it back to his present timeline. He wondered if stopping by his house to leave a note for himself would be helpful, but the mere thought of being close to Gabriel Agreste made his blood boil and he let the half-baked idea drift away.

“Chat?”

He smiled at the nervousness in Marinette’s voice as she poked her head through the skylight before turning to look down at her. He dropped to one knee in a bow. “Sorry to bother you, Princess. I was hoping I could get something nice and cheesy for my kwami. I’m almost out of juice.” He waggled his fingers so she could see his ring.

She raised an eyebrow. “And you aren’t cheesy enough for him, Kitty?”

He let out a bark of surprised laughter. “I thought I was supposed to be the one with claws, Mari.”

She grinned. “I think we have some of those cream cheese croissants left over. I’ll bring them up.”

“Thanks.” He watched her disappear before standing again and studying the balcony. He ran a hand over the faded striped lounger they would spend countless nights on together. He sniffed the mint plant hanging over the side of the railing that he had frequently stolen leaves from so he could have a bit of her in his room at home. He hoped his Marinette wasn’t too stressed by the sudden role change. He shouldn’t be stuck here much longer and then he would be back with her. Knowing his luck, she would go into early labor with a fifteen year old by her side. He mentally stomped down that fear. He had already lived through this. Everything was going to be fine. He was just on the other side of it now.

“Here we go.” Marinette reappeared with a plate. She set it down on the makeshift table. “I’ll be down in my room when you get recharged.”

“Thanks, Princess,” he grinned. She nodded with a smile and went back down into her room.

Chat Noir dropped his transformation and Plagg took a look around. “I was thinking this would be happening soon.”

“A little warning would’ve been nice.” Adrien bit into half of the croissant and handed his kwami the other half. 

“I forgot how ridiculous you looked as a kitten,” Plagg scoffed, swallowing the chunk in one bit. “Not that you look much better now.”

“Shut up and eat,” Adrien grinned. “We need to be ready to go back at any minute. I’m not sure what the timeline is here.”

“We were in your room when we came back last time,” Plagg pointed out.

Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Were we? I just can’t remember.”

“You’re playing with fire, Kid.”

“Oh, stop. It isn’t going to hurt anything if he comes back here. If anything, it might speed things along.”

“Married with children and you’re still trying to play matchmaker.” Plagg shook his head, reaching for another croissant. “I’ll never understand you.”

“I don’t want him to miss out on any time with her.”

Plagg muttered something about ridiculous kittens and licked his paws clean of cream cheese.  
__________________________

“It’s getting late,” Marinette yawned.

“Ready for me to leave so soon, Princess?” Chat Noir teased.

She studied him from her desk chair. He was stretched out on the lounger, entire body relaxed. “Don’t you need to get home?” She saw the tension creep along his frame despite his attempt to hide it as he sat up.

“I suppose I should,” he sighed, standing. He crossed the room and paused at the stairs. “Marinette, would you be interested in making a bet?”

She crossed her arms and shot him a speculative look. “What kind of bet?”

He smirked, turning to face her. “I bet you’ll marry me someday.”

Marinette flushed but laughed, a hand going over her mouth. “Is that so, mon minou? And what do you get if you win?”

“Well, you as my wife, of course,” he grinned. “We’ll have beautiful children and live happily ever after.”

“I see. And what about when I win?”

He put a hand to his chest. “Are you betting against our eternal love?”

“I am.”

“Not a smart move, Marinette.”

She scrunched her nose in amusement. “I like to live dangerously.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter because I know I’ll win,” he answered confidently. “You just let me know when you realize it, okay?” He winked at her and began to climb the stairs.

“Chat?”

He halfway turned. “Yeah?”

“You know you’re welcome here anytime, right?”

He smiled softly and nodded. “I know. Thanks. I really appreciate it.” He made it up to the roof and took a deep breath. He saw the light in Marinette’s room go out and he quietly settled down on the lounger to wait.  
__________________________

Marinette was snoring lightly beside Adrien when Plagg zipped into their bedroom. “I think it’s happening, Kid.” He forced himself into the ring before the foggy-brained man could react and he was transforming with a gasp.

Chat Noir sat up blinking and looked around. He was on Marinette’s balcony. His Marinette. He stood up with a grin. He was back in his time. He moved to the skylight and glanced down. He could see teenage Marinette curled around her large cat plush, mouth slightly open. “I’ll see you soon, my Lady,” he whispered.


End file.
